Revelaciones
by annasophietaylor
Summary: La relacion de Mac y Stella, da un giro inesperado.Gracias por los review
1. Revelaciones

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CBS, etc, etc

Es mi primer escrito por favor tengan paciencia.

Mac, esperaba a Stella en su departamento habian quedado en encontrarse ahi para cenar.

Cuando ella toco a la puerta, Mac, abrio y Stella sin decir una palabra entro como un bólido al bano, Mac la miro pasar desconcertado.

Stell, estas bien ahi adentro.

Ella no respondio de inmediato

Stell!

Si algo me cayo mal en el almuerzo, dijo ella desde el bano

Toma algo del botiquin, grito Mac a traves de la puerta.

Stell, no recuerdo que almorzaramos.

Las ultimos meses Stella habia estado sencillamente radiante, pensaba Mac, el habia llegado a sospechar que salia con alguien, despues de la partida por segunda vez de Peyton, La habia notado un poco aislada. Penso que no queria entremeterse en su relacion con Peyton, ella seguramente le diria lo que pensaba sobre Peyton y el sabia muy bien su opinion, Ella habia puesto distancia, se escabullia, mas de una vez, la habia tratado de acorralarla para saber que pasaba, huia. Y el estaba sumergido en sus propios problemas amorosos, extrano la presencia de Stella para rescatarle. Mac la habia perseguido toda la semana hasta que ella habia accedido a salir para ponerse al dia.

Mac, comi un bocadillo le decia, mientras salia del bano. Con una caja de condones en la mano.

No creo que eso te ayude con el estomago. le dijo arqueando las cejas.

Te acostaste con Peyton!

Que llevas inventario de mis condones? Dijo en un tono molesto

Esto es un error, me voy

Oh no Bonasera, no te escapas asi de facil

Stella salio casi corriendo a la puerta, pero Mac le impidio que saliera.

Que te pasa Stella?le dijo tomando sus brazos

Dejame ir!

Noo, la apreto mas fuerte, Dime que diablos pasa?

Nada

Mientes!

Mac, dejeme ir!ella empezo a tratar de abrir paso peleando con el

No!Hasta que me digas que diablos pasa, esto no tiene que ver si me acoste con Peyton,Que te pasa?el agarro su munecas fuertemente

Dejame, ella empezo a llorar, dejame!

No, la abrazo fuertemente ella luchaba pero al final, ella cedio

El la abrazo, meciéndola en sus brazos, Dime Stell!Dime!le decia en tomo suplicante.

Soy una estupida Mac!Soy tan estupida!

No lo eres

Si lo soy, me equivoque Mac. ella sollozaba en su pecho.

Que pasa Stell!

Estoy tan avergonzada!

No conmigo,Stell, me puedes decir, lo que sea, Oh te olvidas de quien me sacaba a empujones de mi casa para ir a trabajar, despues que murio Claire! El levanto su rostro y la miraba con ternura.

Oh,Mac!

Dime.

Estoy embarazada.

Mac la miro con asombro.

No lo quiero, no lo quiero tener.

Que?estas segura?el la abrazo mas fuerte, Que te llevo a tomar esa decision?

Mac, no fue consensual!

La ira de Mac, salia por sus ojos. La abrazo mas fuerte y beso su cabeza,Quien es?

Fui una estupida, Stella sollozaba.

Perdoname Stell, ella lo miro sorprendida, debi darme cuenta que algo te pasaba y estar ahi para ti, perdoname.

Te has dado cuenta.

Dime quien?

No, Mac no hay pruebas?

Mac, se separo de ella, tomo su mano y la llevo al sofa se sento a su lado, beso su mejilla, Quieres algo de tomar? Ella asento con la cabeza.

El regreso con un vaso agua y se lo entrego. Se sento a su lado y tomo su mano.

No creo que lo debas hacer

Que ?

El aborto

Mac, no entiendes me violo.

Mac respiro profundo, si lo entiendo Stell, pero te conozco no eres capaz de hacerlo no eres, esa clase de persona.

Que clase de persona? respondió ella con furia separandose de el.

No me mal interpretes Stell, el tomo su mano nuevamente, el bebe es inocente y yo se que no estas segura del todo de la decision que has tomado.

Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras el hablaba, Estas defendiendo al hijo de un violador.

No, al hijo de mi amiga que si tiene una cuarta de ella, seguro sera una de las mejores personas que conocere.

Stella empezo a llorar sin parar, Mac la abrazaba, yo se que si lo haces te va a destruir, tu no eres asi.

Lo se, necesitaba que tu me lo dijeras.

Lo se, decia ella entre lagrimas, Que voy hacer Mac?Que voy hacer?

Ya veremos Stella, por ahora, yo sere Padrino nuevamente y tu mama,el la abrazo con mas fuerza.

Mama, esa palabra retumbo en su cabeza, Que voy a decir? No quiero que crezca sabiendo lo que paso.

Ya veremos Stell,Ya veremos... una cosa a la vez, no has comido, eso no te hace bien, que quieres comer, algo suave? Que se te antoja? ella lo miraba y no decia !.

Vas a cumplir todos mis antojos? Ella sonrio

Si! sin dudarlo, el le regalo una sonrisa

Pizza, quiero Pizza.

Ok, el fue a la cocina por el menu de la Pizza, se lo dio a ella.

Yo elijo!

Por favor, sin rarezas

Ah, ella lo miro con una sonrisa, puede ser con Pina y carne?

No! respondio rapidamente.

Eligieron su Pizza y llamaron a ordenarla.

Cuento tiempo tienes?

Dos meses,respondio ella entre murmullos.

Has ido al medico?

No.

Tocaron a la puerta y Mac se levanto para ir por la Pizza, regreso con la Pizza y unos refrescos.

Deberias hacer una cita para ver que todo este bien. Le dijo mordiendo un pedazo de pizza,No esta mal, para ser un antojo, le dijo sonriendo.

Lo voy hacer manana. Le decia mientras devoraba su pizza

Mac, arqueo las cejas, creo que tenias hambre.

Algo, dijo ella mientras tomaba su tercera rebanada de pizza.

Nunca te paso.

Que? No entiendo?

Embarazar a una mujer? se que eres extremadamente cuidadoso, con eso, pero nunca te paso?

Mac respiro profundo, y miro a Stella, Si. Te contare una historia, para que entiendas cuando te dije, que no eras esa clase de persona,el la miro fijamente, En mi adolescencia era terrible por asi decirlo, me habia convertido en un dolor de cabeza para mis padres, tenia un grupo de musica

Mac roquero! sonrió Stella

Si, el sonrio, mi novia Anna, me dijo que estaba embarazada, como buen hijo, cuando estoy en problemas recurri a mis padres, ellos me dieron todo su apoyo, asi que le dije a mi novia que podia venir a vivir a mi casa con mis padres, estabamos saliendo del colegio, ella me respondio que no, que iria a la universidad y que su madre ya habia arreglado todo para salir del problema, Salir del problema? Repetia Mac en tomo sarcastico, Le suplique que no lo hiciera, que tuviera al bebe y yo me haria cargo de el, la respuesta siempre fue la misma, No. Llegue hasta ir a la clinica el dia del procedimiento a tratar de impedirlo y no pude, la mirada de Mac se perdio.

No fue tu culpa, Mac

Tal vez, pero me marco, asi de simple, siempre me pregunto si estare listo para ser padre, siempre me pregunto como seria? si se pareceria a mi padre? a mi?

Mac, suspiro profundamente, llore por meses Stell, me senti culpable, pues si yo ubise sido otro tipo de persona a lo mejor, ella no habria tomado esa decisión. Despues de eso me uni al ejercito y el resto es historia. Se que no eres capaz de soportar esa carga, sin que te afecte, somos muy parecidos, Stella.

Que paso con ella?

Esa es otra historia, dijo Mac, mientras se levantaba hacia la cocina, muchas revelaciones para una noche, decia con una media sonrisa.

Mac, Stella lo siguio a la cocina y lo abrazo, no dudo que serias un excelente padre.

El la meció en sus brazos, Va a salir bien Stell, vas a estar bien. Duermes en mi cuarto de invitados, no te quiero caminando por ahi a esta hora.

Mac, no es necesario.

Insisto, no hay discusion.

Esta bien siempre que no te de por sobre protegerme y limitar mi trabajo.

El arqueo las cejas, Todo depende, ya sabes el protocolo para las mujeres en tu estado, solo por tu seguridad.

Mac!

Stella!dijo el en un tomo burlon, No vamos a discutir eso ahora.

Ok, Mac!

A dormir son casi las tres de la la escoltaba a la habitacion de huespedes, fue a su habitacion busco una franela y un mono, se los entrego.

Gracias, Mac

Buenas Noches, Stella. Espero que sepas que pase lo que pase cuentas conmigo, le beso la frente.

Gracias Mac.

Ambos fueron a dormir despues de una ajetreada noche.

Mac, no podia dormir de la ira que sentia, Quien? Quien le habia hecho tanto dano a Stella?ahora se tenia que concentrar en que ella estuviera bien, ya averiguaria quien era? y que habia pasado? No podia pedirle detalles ahora,seria muy doloroso.

Mac, rio acostado en su cama, podia escuchar los ronquidos de ella desde su habitacion, por lo menos uno de ellos dormia.


	2. Decidir y enfrentar

Mac se levanto al escuchar a Stella en el baño,

Esta bien, Stella!

Nausias matutinas.

Abrió la puerta el encontró a Stella abrazada a la poceta, el arqueo las cejas, parece mas que eso.

Mac, fuera!

Mac salio disparado del baño, se sentó en el borde de su cama a esperar a que Stella saliera. Ella salio del baño y se sentó a su lado.

Lo siento, no es agradable que te vean vomitar, no paran todo el día me siento mal.

Mac, la miro de reojo y se levanto al baño, regreso con una toalla húmeda, se la dio, pasatela por la cara y el cuello tiene un poco de alcohol te va ayudar.

Gracias, dijo tomando la toalla.

Tengo entendido que solo duran el primer trimestre, te falta un mes, el le regalo una sonrisa, estas mareada?

Solo un poco,un mes mas, se recosto en la cama con las manos en la cara.

Quedate aquí, yo me voy a bañar.

No cierres la puerta del baño.

Que?el abrió mas los ojos. Es por si necesito vomitar.

El bajo la mirada y se fue al baño. Entro en la ducha y empezó a bañarse. En medio de su baño sintió cuando Stella entro al baño, directo abrazar a su nueva amiga.

Mac se sobresalto y se abrazo a la cortina.

Stella, empezó a reír de la cara de Mac asomado a un lado de la ducha.

Te estas riendo,le decía riendo el al mismo tiempo.

Oh! te ves tan gracioso,decía mientras sumergía su cara en la poceta.

Mac alcanzo una toalla, se la coloco en la cintura y salio de la ducha, Tienes que ir al medico esto no puede ser normal.

Voy hoy!dijo mientras salia del baño,No me des ordenes

No lo estoy haciendo, es un consejo, no entiendo como no has vomitado una escena de crimen.

Lo siento, estoy un poco alterada.

Agresiva diría yo, siempre y cuando no te de por pegarme todo esta bien, sonrió

Bolsas de evidencias, he consumido muchas ultimamente. Le sonrió

Mac la miro con la boca abierta, Bolsas de evidencias, sacudió la cabeza, No tomas nada.

Si pero si tomo el medicamento me duermo en todos lados, si no lo tomo vomito a toda hora. Vaya eso si esta difícil, deberías pensar en un reposo, si se hace tan difícil,

No! necesito trabajar, es lo que no ha permitido que me desplome.

Entiendo muy bien eso, Stell. Pero tarde o temprano lo vas a tener que enfrentar, Stella, me contaras algún día?la miro con seriedad,Que paso?

No se, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, no quiero recordar, la razón por la que no te dije antes, fue por tu sentido de justicia.

Mi sentido de justicia?el arqueo las cejas.

Se que lo vas a buscar y a cazar no vas a parar, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Que, lo proteges?respondió el molesto.

No! no lo puedo revivir, sencillamente, no puedo!ella gritaba, No recuerdo la mayoría, no lo quiero recordar, no entiendes!Solo quiero olvidar!

El la abrazo,Soy un estúpido, haré lo que tu digas, solo lo que tu digas, cuando estés lista, hablamos, le beso la cabeza.

Ella acento, sumergida en su pecho, Mac!.

Hum,el besaba su cabeza y la mecia en sus brazos. Estas desnudo y mojado.

Uf, me olvido,el sonrió con pena, me voy a vestir, luego vamos a tu casa y de ahí al medico,el se separo de ella y se metió en el baño, No se si puedas desayunar, gritaba desde el baño.

Mac, no es necesario que vayas conmigo al medico,le respondía ella al otro lado de la puerta.

Que? No has comido nada y has vomitado dos veces podrías desmayarte, respondía el mientras salia del baño.

Mac, tu perfume, ella lo aparto y se metió en el baño.

Stell, Que mi perfume te causa nauseas?el abrió la puerta del baño.

Mac!

Tengo miedo que te desmayes.

Ya no tengo que vomitar, solo es la sensacion.

El se lavaba la cara y el cuello.

Que haces?

Quitandome el perfume,no quiero que sigas en eso, no quiero causarte mas nauseas.

Oh!Mac, ella le sonrió, si no es perfume sera otra cosa. Vamos quiero llegar a mi casa cambiarme e ir al medico de una vez, ella se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua.

Mac,tomo su chaqueta y salieron del departamento, Subieron a la Avalanche el puso el Altavoz y empezó a llamar por teléfono.

Danny!

Messer,

Hey Mac!

Voy a tardar encargate por ahora y hay algún problema me llamas.

Mac, has sabido de Stella.

Si,ella me llamo, se reporto enferma. Debe ser miraba a Stella

Me imagino ha estado muy pálida estos días.

Crees que Lindsay la pueda cubrir.

Si no hay problema.

Gracias, Danny

Se dirigieron al departamento de Stella, entraron y ella fue directo a la cocina, comenzo a escarbar en la nevera.

Mac la miraba, Que haces?

Están por aquí en algún lugar, decía mientras sacaba cosas de la nevera.

Vas a comer?No ibas a cambiarte para ir al medico?

Taylor!No te metas con una mujer embarazada y sus antojos.

Mac levanto las manos y se aparto, Puedo hacer café?

Si!Va genial con estos saco una bandeja de rolls de canela.

Stella te vas a poner a hornear, no es mas fácil comprarlos.

No, yo quiero estos, se hornean rápido, en 15 minutos están listos, es lo único que me cae bien.

No discuto, el le sonreia.

Ok,tu misión es que no se quemen, yo me voy arreglar, metió los rolls en el horno y se fue a su cuarto.

Mac,miro el teléfono de Stella en la mesa de la cocina, comenzo a pensar si tendría el teléfono de ese tipo, el sabia que ella había estado saliendo con alguien. Debo respetar su privacidad se decía a si mismo, sin pensarlo tomo el teléfono y empezó a buscar por la libreta de contactos alguno que no le fuera familiar, como conocían a las mismas personas seria fácil pensó, Miraba los rolls chequeando que no se quemaran. Diablos la misma gente, pensaba mientras pasaba los nombres. Busco los mensajes de texto puros mensajes de trabajo y de Lindsay invitándola a salir, había otro de Lindsay preguntándole si estaba bien que no se cruzaban mucho en la oficina, uno de Stella respondiendole que estaba bien solo cansada por mucho trabajo. Diablos, donde estaba el, que hasta lindsay se había dado cuenta que Stella estaba extraña. Cuando iba a poner el teléfono en la mesa entro un mensaje de texto, Mac, lo leyó, no estaba grabado el numero en su libreta, Stella, no te hagas la difícil conmigo. Steven.

Bastardo, pensó Mac, para sus adentros, borro el mensaje no sin antes copiar el numero,no quería que nada la perturbara, Te tengo!sonrió...Tengo que pensar como voy a manejar esto. Ten paciencia Taylor. Se decía a si mismo. Tienes que estar seguro que sea el.


	3. Pasado y futuro

El horno lo saco de sus pensamientos al sonar la campana. Coloco el teléfono en la mesa, saco los rolls del horno y preparo la mesa para dos con dos tazas de café.6 Rolls tamaño gigante, me parece mucho.

Stella salio lista de su cuarto, Genial!se sentó y empezó a devorar los rolls, mermelada donde hay mermelada.

Mac, la miraba con la boca abierta, te vas a comer todo eso.

Que tu no quieres?le decía ella mientras comía el tercer roll.

Me parece que te puede caer mal.

Mac, son los mejores, ella le sirvió un roll.

Ambos comían.

Si están buenos, vamos Stella se va hacer tarde, Cual es la dirección del medico?

Mac, no he terminado

No quedan Rolls.

Te vas a comer el pedazo que te queda?

No, el le dio su plato.

Ella devoro el roll que el le , la miraba, Podemos irnos?

Si, voy a lavarme los dientes, ya vengo.

Mac, le envió un mensaje de texto a Adam, con el numero de teléfono, Adam averigua todo del dueño de este numero, solo me puedes dar la información a mi, Mac

Recibió, un mensaje de vuelta Ok Boss top secret.

Mac,cerro su teléfono su labio inferior.

Stella lo miraba, Estas serio, Mac, pasa algo.

No, trabajo.

No tienes que ir conmigo, si te necesitan.

No es importante, dijo guiándola a la puerta.

Subieron a la Avalanche, Stella la dirección?

Mac, no he decidido el medico, sera ir a una clínica y escoger uno. Que no tienes medico?

No, mi doctora se fue de la ciudad hace un mes.

Yo conozco uno, dijo arrancando el carro.

No, Audrey.

No es, Audrey. Ella no es Gineco-obstetra.

Se llama Ángela Cobb.

Se quien es pero es muy difícil conseguir una cita con ella.

No, si eres familia. Mac activo el Speaker y empezó a llamar, se escucho la voz de una mujer.

Hey Angy, como estas?

Mac Taylor realmente eres tu?

Si,Mac sonreía.

Mac, no sabia de ti desde...

Hace tiempo. Los chicos?

Grandes, seria bueno verte.

Bueno voy a tu consultorio.

Mac, embarazaste alguna mujer o es visita social?

Ninguna delas anteriores, mi companera esta embarazada y quiero que la veas.

Que clase de companera de vida o de trabajo?

Mac, suspiro, de trabajo.

Debe ser muy importante para que me llames.

Lo es. Estoy llegando a tu consultorio, Estas ahí?

Si, ahora no tengo pacientes, sube con ella quiero darte un abrazo.

Ok! Mac, suspiro al terminar la llamada.

Familia de donde?

Prima de Claire.

No me habías hablado de ella.

No te he hablado de muchas cosas,Bonasera. le dijo sonriendo.

Mac, Ella sabe de Reed. Llegaron al estacionamiento y bajaron de la Avalanche.

No, trate de convencerlo para que conociera a la hermana de Claire,sus abuelos y no quizo, No lo puedo obligar. decía mientras entraban en el ascensor.

Entiendo.

Llegaron al piso, bajaron del ascensor, y se dirigieron al consultorio.

Mac, toco la puerta y una mujer alta rubia abrió, lo abrazo apenas pudo, el respondió el abrazo, ella lo beso en la mejilla

Te ves bien, Mac.

Gracias, te ves genial. Stella Bonasera, dijo señalando a Stella.

Mucho gusto pasen. Ambas estrecharon las manos.

Los chicos, dijo el, señalando unos porta retratos.

Si, dijo ella orgullosa,Jack esta en la universidad en DC, Anthoni se quedo a estudiar en Chelsea

Universidad!Woaaoo el tiempo vuela, dijo Mac sonriendo.

Ni que lo digas, Pat va hacer Mama, lo sabias.

Mac, sonrió con melancolía, no sabia, ella es una gran chica.

Oh si lo es, esta feliz.

Me imagino.

Todos entraron y se sentaron en el consultorio.

Mac, noto que Stella empezó a temblar, el tomo su mano, le dio una media sonrisa

Bueno,Stella cuanto tiempo tienes?

Dos meses.

Has esperado un poco, para tu primer control, Mac miro a Angy dando a entender que no ahondara. No importa, Como has estado, nauseas, mareos, desmayos?

Todo las nausias y los vomitos son terribles. Los mareos pocos y solo me desmaye una vez.

Mac, la miro,Cuando?

Mac, la de las preguntas soy yo, Angy le respondio.

Lo siento,el se paso los dedos por la frente visiblemente preocupado.

Te voy a recetar, varias vitaminas y una pastillita mágica para las nauseas, da sueno pero es importante que la tomes para parar nauseas y los vomitos, no son buenos ni para ti ni para el bebe.

El problema es que me quedo dormida en todos lados.

Mejor dormida que deshidratada, además debes dormir, no trabajar mas de ocho horas me parece que Mac puede prescindir un poco de tu compañía para dejarte dormir.

No hay próblema respondio el.

Te voy a mandar varias pruebas de laboratorio,solo para saber tu estado de salud, solo pruebas de rutina. Alguna enfermedad congénita en tu familia, en la del padre.

No se, Stella bajo la mirada.

Mac miro de nuevo a Angy, Ok, haremos otras pruebas para descartar cualquier a la habitación de al lado colocate la bata para hacerte una ecografia.

Stella se levanto y fue a la habitación de al lado.

Me cuentas, Mac.

No! no es mi historia, ella ya te dirá.

Es tuyo,el bebe?

No!me gustaría pero no.

Como te metiste en esto?

Es mi companera desde hace mas de 12 anos.

Claro, Bonasera con razón se me hacia familiar, Claire me hablo de ella.

En serio, Mac arqueo las cejas mostrándose interesado, Que dijo?

Hey, era platica de chicas.

Ya me contaras?el sonrió.

Diablos Mac se que no vas a parar hasta que te diga,la sonrisa de el se fue apagando. Quieres ver la ecografia?

Solo si Stella quiere.

Ok, ella entro al cuarto donde estaba que Stella temblaba al subirse en la camilla, que tal si invitamos a Mac, Stella acento con la cabeza.

Taylor, trae tu sexy trasero para acá, grito Angy.

Stella empezó a reír.

Mac, asomo la cabeza por la puerta, nadie me ha hablado así en anos, decía mientras sonreía.

Como me debes haber extrañado?

Ni te imaginas, decía el riendo.

Sientate al lado de Stella y mira la pantalla, vamos a ver como va todo.

Mac, se sentó y sonrió a Stella, Crees que se vean todos los rolls que comiste esta mañana?

Espero que no,ella acariciaba la mejilla de Mac.

Rolls, tenemos que hablar de una buena dieta, dijo Angy poniendo una pequeña sabana debajo del ombligo de Stella,sobre sus piernas. No queremos que Taylor vea la mercancía sin comprarla primero. Mac se ruborizo al máximo. Stella, se reía de la cara de Mac, estaba mas relajada. Angy,Abrió las piernas de Stella,tomo uno de los instrumentos, Mac miraba con los ojos que le salían de la cara.

Ultra uterino, Mac, la vista al monitor decía Angy.

Mac se limito a mirar el monitor, mientras sentía como Stella, jugaba con el cuello de su camisa. Ella surfeaba su mano entre el cuello de su camisa,su mejilla y su pelo, el coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de la camilla, jugando con sus rizos,le sonreía. En la pantalla apareció una pequeña imagen, se veía el corazón moviendose.

Vaya se ve bien para una chica desnutrida como tu, buen tamaño, buenos latidos, todo parece, bien.

Mac, estaba absorto en la pantalla, sencillamente no escuchaba a Angy, el solo se limitaba a mirar el monitor. Y a Stella, como va a entrentar esto pensaba , se quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos, pánico, si creía que estaba sintiendo pánico.

Tierra llamando a Taylor,escucho la voz de Angy.

El sonrió, vio que Stella tenia una lágrima en la mejilla, la seco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Intercambiaron miradas.

Que sigue?dijo Mac a Angy.

Que saques tu sexy trasero de aquí, el resto del chequeo no puedes verlo, solo hasta que tengas derechos sobre esta propiedad, le decía sacando el instrumento de Stella.

El levanto las manos y sonrió, Ok. Se levanto le dio un beso en la frente a Stella y salio de la habitación.

Angy empezó a examinar a Stella, Como ha estado?

Quien?Mac?

Tiene alguna Novia?he sabido de su carrera por la prensa y me alegra que en ese aspecto este bien, pero y en lo personal? Cuando perdimos a Claire también lo perdimos a el, sencillamente se esfumo, en el aniversario de los atentados hicimos una misa para recordar a Claire, el apareció al final. Mi tío, el muy estúpido, siempre le ha reprochado a Mac, el que no entrara a las torres a sacar a su hija. Después de eso no lo había visto hasta hoy. He hablado con su Madre y si no cumpliera anos creo que no la llamaría, no ha visitado Chicago, si no en una o dos oportunidades se alejo de todo el mundo.

Parte de el murió con ella, el ha tratado de salir adelante creo que lo esta logrando, el tenia una relación pero terminaron.

Las pocas veces que habla con su Madre. solo habla de su trabajo

Hablas con su madre?

Si, somos muy unidas, Claire se encargo de unir a las dos familias, no sabes como la extraño, era el centro de nuestras familias, tan alegre. Mac la adoraba, la mirada en sus ojos cuando ella aparecía en el panorama, la envidiábamos.

Fui yo.

Que?

Quien impidió que Mac, entrara en las Torres, si quieren culpar a alguien, que sea a mi, Cuando llegamos, las torres ya estaban por desplomarse, era absurdo, no había nada que pudiera hacer, el avión choco contra en el piso de Claire, era imposible que estuviera viva.

Entonces te debo esa, que Mac este aquí.

No me debes, nada. Lo haría una y mil veces mas, es mi amigo.

Si quieres hacerme un favor. Acercalo a su familia, aunque el no lo crea, se le extraña. Que me busque para ayudarte, es un avance.

Tratare, pero sabes de quien hablas?

Cabeza dura Taylor?

Stella, rió, creo que si.

Parece que lo convences con facilidad o me equivoco?.

No con facilidad, pero cede, a veces cede.

Terminaron el examen físico, y ambas salieron de la habitación. Mac estaba hablando por teléfono, colgó apenas las vio.

Te toca cita la próxima semana, estos son los examenes y tus récipes, debes hacértelos en ayunas, si sientes que te vas a desmayar, sientate o acuestate en el piso.

Ok, perfecto, decía Stella un poco asustada.

A ti espero verte pronto, Pat viene en dos semanas, seguro va a querer verte.

Si, espero poder hacerlo. Decía el tratándose de escusar

Espero?

Es una cita, interrumpió Stella, sacaremos tiempo.

Mac, la miro con la boca abierta, ella solo se limito a tomar su mano , Halarlo al ascensor, hay que irnos, Tenemos trabajo me llego un mensaje al celular,están copados. Gracias Angy ambas se despidieron, Te llamo a tu celular para concretar. Decía Stella mientras arrastraba a Mac al ascensor.

Adiós Chicos.

Subieron a la Avalanche el se puso sus lentes.

Donde?

Central Park, nos están esperando.

Es una cita? dijo el arqueando los ojos, Te llamo para concretar?

Vamos Mac, ella es agradable.

Quien esta en la escena?

Hawkes, el pidió nuestras presencia.

Quien es Pat?

Mac, suspiro, Mi cunada.

Llegaron a Central Park, ambos bajaron de la Avalanche y tomaron sus kits.

Tomaste tu medicina.

Si, si me ves dormida mientras sacamos fotos, por favor, me despiertas.

Es tan así? La miro con el ceno fruncido

Ella camino hacia Hawkes, Mac la siguió.

Que tienes?pregunto Mac

Un torso, Con una M, marcada postmortem.

Solo un torso?Quien lo encontró? Pregunto Stella

Aquella pobre señora que paseaba a su perro, Casi le dio un infarto, les dijo Hawkes, señalando a la ambulancia, Stella, te hacia enferma.

Mac, es un explotador me arrastro hasta aquí, ella rió mirando a Mac, que estaba agachado al lado del torso.

Hawkes, lo miro y le sonrió.

Cual es la Urgencia?replico Mac regalándole una sonrisa sarcástica a Stella.

Bueno, si consideras que Hawkes, tiene la M, Lindsay la A y Danny la T, creo que hay urgencia, decía Don detrás de Mac.

Me estas diciendo que hay tres torsos, similares y todos aparecieron de manera simultanea?decía Mac incorporandose un poco incrédulo de lo que oía.

Un asesino en serie, decía Stella.

Todos los cuerpos tienen días de diferencia, entre los asesinatos, los mantenían congelados, explicaba Hawkes estará enviando un mensaje, digo, por las letras?

Siempre y cuando no este deletreando el Abecedario, replico Don

Tendríamos muchas letras que buscar, respondió Mac vamos a procesar la escena, a ver que nos dice la evidencia.

Mac, vio que Stella se alejaba y se sentaba en una banca.

Don, se iba acercar a ella, dejala le dijo Mac, yo voy. Mac dejo la cámara, se quito los guantes y se dirigió a Stella.

Don, que pasa, le pregunto a Hawkes.

Puede ser la gripe, ella se reporto enferma, no se porque la llamaron.

Mac, llego a donde Stella, se sentó a su lado, Que tienes?

Creo que me voy a desmayar,ella estaba pálida.

Mac se quito la chaqueta, la enrollo en forma de almohada, Acuestate.

No, no quiero que se den cuenta.

Ya se dieron cuenta, acuestate,Tienes gripe. Afirmo el. Acuestate, ya oíste lo que dijo Angy.

Diablos!, Ella se recosto.

Don, se acerco,Que pasa?

Quitate la chaqueta, le dijo Mac, Debe ser el medicamento le cayó mal.

Don, se quito la chaqueta y se la coloco a Stella, cubriéndola.

No es mejor llevarla al Hospital.

No, dijeron a coro,Mac y Stella.

Woao, fue una sugerencia, dijo Don levantando las manos.

Ya la lleve al medico esta bien, son efectos secundarios de la medicina, le dijo Mac.

Puedes traer el Kit medico de la Avalanche.

Que medicina es esa que te enferma mas de lo que cura?refuto Don.

Stella, se hundió mas en la chaqueta de Don, no se podía ver su rostro, Las personas reaccionan distinto a los medicamentos,refuto Mac, el kit, Don.

Don, fue a buscar el kit a regaña dientes, Mac se agacho al lado de Stella y acaricio su mejilla. Se van a dar cuenta, escucho salir debajo de la chaqueta.

Eso no me interesa ahora, respondió el, si te llevo a tu casa vas a estar sola, no es bueno, Mac se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

Llevame al laboratorio, allá hay un buen sofá en mi oficina.

Que?No de ninguna manera.

Como crees, que hecho en estos dos meses? mis síntomas no eran tan fuertes, pero no sabes como me ayudaron mi papelera y mi sofá.

Don, regreso con el kit, Mac busco el alcohol e hizo que Stella, se incorporara, Huele!, ella lo hizo, puso cara de asco.

Por favor, no, le dijo Mac.

Stella, rió, quedate tranquilo Taylor.

Hawkes se acerco, Que pasa?

Esta Mareada, dijo Don fustrado, Dicen que puede ser la medicina.

Que te mandaron?Debe ser una bomba.

Stella y Mac se miraron, Creo que es mejor llevarla al laboratorio, no quiero que este sola, empezó a decir tiempo para pensar en un medicamento,lo suficientemente fuerte, como para ocasionar esos síntomas.

Estoy embarazada,soltó Stella sin mas.

Don y Hawkes, quedaron boquiabiertos. Mac con ellos.


	4. Protocolo

Antes que pregunten, no es de Mac.

Don y Hawkes,se miraban, sin saber que decir.

Mac, se sentó al lado de Stella, Estas mejor.

Si,no me gustan los secretos Mac, el acento con la cabeza.

Hawkes y Don, no salían de la impresión, supongo que te tengo que felicitar, dijo Don de un halón levanto a Stella y la pies de Stella, no tocaban el piso, ella sonrió con la reacción de Don.

Yo que tu no la apretaría mucho, dijo Mac, No sabes a que te estas todo lo que come.

Don, la bajo con cuidado, Hawkes la abrazo, Felicidades!.

Gracias,decía Stella visiblemente emocionada,Gracias.

Ok,a trabajar, Don lleva a Stella al laboratorio, Nosotros tenemos una escena que procesar, dijo Mac, mirando a Hawkes.

Si no quieres que te mande de reposo, espero que obedescas las instrucciones de Angy, Ok. La abrazo y la beso en la mejilla.

Ok, dijo Stella un poco fustrada.

Mac, le puso su chaqueta en los hombros, saco su teléfono, lo metió en el bolsillo.

Llevatela, ordeno a Don, entregándole a Stella y dirigiéndose a la escena.

Stella, miro a Don, Te presento a Taylor el sobreprotector.

Don, rió, Te presento a Don tu cuidador.

Stella, rió, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Se dirigieron a la Avalanche, Camino al vez ahí, Stella llego directo al sofá, durmió media hora y se levanto a procesar la evidencia, que estaba llegando de las distintas escenas del crimen, pasaron dos horas, hasta que llego Lindsay, acompanada de Danny, la encontraron con una taza de café terminando el informe de un caso, ya cerrado.

Hola, Stella, no estabas de reposo.

Stella, bajo el informe, que leía y miro a Lindsay, quieres que crea que Don, no te llamo, apenas me dejo aquí.

Don? dijo Lindsay tratando de disimular.

Stella, arqueo las cejas, Si Don!.

Danny?Stella lo miro.

Esta bien,Stella me llamo, ya nos dio la noticia, dijo Danny

Danny, te dijo que teníamos que disimular, le grito Lindsay.

Lindsay, se acerco a Stella, Felicitaciones, ella se levanto y se abrazaron.

Danny, la abrazo, Felicidades!

Gracias.

Como sabes que nos llamo?dijo Danny

Adam, tiene cerca de media hora tratando de entrar aquí,pasa por el frente le da la vuelta al laboratorio, y vuelve a pasar, creo Que lleva veinte vueltas?

Porque, no lo paras? Dijo Lindsay.

Creo que es curiosidad científica a ver cuantas dura?

Danny, Vio a Adam y lo paro, lo metió en la oficina de Stella, Felicitaciones, Stell!

Gracias Adam, ella lo abrazo.

Mac, salia del ascensor, acompanado de Hawkes, Caramba los chismes, aquí corren, como pólvora. Dijo Hawkes, mientras miraba a Adam y Stella.

Mac, arqueo las cejas, Así parece. Se dirigió a la oficina de Stella, Como vamos?

Bien, dijo Stella, sonriendole.

Bien, el le sonreía. Adam, la información que te pedí.Dijo Mac en un tomo mas serio.

En su escritorio, Boss.

Bien, que tenemos del caso. Comenzo a caminar fuera de la oficina de Stella, Todos le siguieron a la sala de juntas.

Mac, se sentó, los demás se colocaron en sus puestos.

Lindsay empezó, Las victimas son hombres entre 25 a 35 anos, son asesinados y tatuados, con mantenidos refrigerados, y luego desechados, lo extraño, es que han aparecido todos al mismo tiempo.

No parecen tener nada en común, ya corrimos sus ADN en las bases de datos y ía Stella.

Sin el resto de sus cuerpos, van a ser muy difícil de identificar. Decía Hawkes, aparentemente han sido ajusticiados con un tiro en la nuca.

Basado, replico Mac.

En la marca a quemaropa que encontramos en uno de los cuerpos,replico Hawkes.

Pareciera que el asesino se vio en la necesidad de botar los cuerpos, no hay modus operandi, no fueron desechados en la misma zona. Decía Danny.

En pocas, palabras no hay nada, decía Mac, fustrado, solo suposiciones. No hay evidencias. Solo tenemos un loco, que decidió salir a botar un montón de cadáveres el mismo día, cadáveres que guardaba congelados en el sótano de su casa.

Seria que se le daño la nevera, replico Adam, todos voltearon hacia el. Digo a lo mejor no pensaba deshacerse de ellos, hasta que se daño la nevera.

Según Sid, los cuerpos tienen días, meses y hasta anos de diferencia entre un asesinato y otro. dijo Hawkes.

Si lo que supone Adam, es cierto, deberían haber muchos cuerpos que encontrar, deberían haber mucha diferencia de tiempo entre un asesinato y otro, no es lógico el vació de a regresar a las escenas de crimen, a rechequear todo. Dijo Mac.

Stella, se levanto y se dirigió a su oficina, para buscar sus cosas y salir Mac la siguió.

Stell, mi chaqueta.

Ella se la dio, Donde vas?

Con Ustedes,respondió ella.

No,la miro con seriedad.

Mac, quedamos que no ibas a limitar mi trabajo.

No,lo limito, sigo el protocolo.

No me salgas con esa basura.

Mac,suspiro. Lee el protocolo.

Me vas a aplicar el protocolo, dijo Stella, con las manos en la cintura, bastante alterada.

Stella, por favor, no quiero pelear por esto, para algo esta el protocolo, hay trabajo que hacer aqui, dijo el bajando el tono.

Quiero trabajar en campo, me necesitas ahi, ella respondió molesta.

No voy a perder mi tiempo con esto, te di una orden. Dijo el en un tomo mas fuerte.

No vas a perder tu tiempo?

No! hablamos después.

Malditasea Taylor!, respondió ella.

Mac, la miro con furia, respondeme esto, retrasaste hoy el trabajo de campo, al sentirte mal, lo hiciste?

No es justo, refuto ella.

Me imagino, que si!fin de la su chaqueta y salio por la puerta.

Adam! grito a medida que salia.

Adam salio disparado detrás de el.

Stella se sentó furiosa en su silla.

Pasaron tres horas, ella se dedico a procesar evidencia, se fue pasando su rabia, demonios el tenia razón, no podía hacer excepciones por ella. Diablos ese hombre me altera, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Reed.

Hola Stella.

Hola Reed, sera que podemos vernos en media hora en el café de la esquina.

Si seguro, Stella, pasa algo?

No solo quiero hablarte de algo.

Ok, nos vemos,Stell.

Bye, Reed.

Tomo su chaqueta y salio.

Pasaron dos horas y Mac regreso al laboratorio, para encontrar a Stella dormida en el sofá. El suspiro,tiene la capacidad de sacarme de mis casillas.

Se acerco y la cubrió con la la luz, cuando iba a salir la escucho.

Lo siento,tienes razón no puedes romper las reglas por mi, ella se incorporo en el sofá.

Lo siento, no quise gritarte, le dijo sentándose en el sofá con ?

Si, que hora es?

Hora de ir a casa?Como te has sentido?

Terriblemente mareada,siento que todo me da vueltas.

Me da miedo dejarte en tu casa sola, te puedes quedar en mi habitación de huéspedes, aunque ronques, el la miro de manera burlona, puedo comprar unos tapones para mis oídos.

Ella lo miro horrorizada, Ronque?

Los vecinos se quejaron, pero se fueron cuando les dije que eras un policía armado,gordo y furioso, durmiendo en mi cuarto de huéspedes, decidieron marcharse.

Me estas tomando el pelo.

No, decía Mac serio.

Solo, me quedare para molestar a tus vecinos.

Ok, vamos por ropa a tu casa, tu caja de Rolls y luego a la mía.

Mi caja de Rolls?

Si, en mi nevera, solo hay dos cervezas, avena y un queso que estoy dudando de su buen estado.

Vamos a una tienda te parece?

Que sea breve estoy muerto, solo quiero llegar a mi cama.

Stella, arqueo las cejas, tu?

Si, esto de lidiar con una mujer embarazada, Que no te deja dormir de noche con sus ronquidos, te golpea, te grita, es muy agotador.

No te he golpeado.

Ya lo harás,el le sonreí una hamburguesa, Quieres?

Si, con queso y papas, ella se levanto y se puso su chaqueta, vamos tengo hambre.

Almorzaste?

Si, pizza.

Y tienes hambre?

Si, claro que tengo hambre!

Ok, yo no he almorzado.

Pobre, vamos necesitamos comer,Mac salio arrastrándose de la oficina.

Fueron al departamento de Stella, a la tienda de alimentos, pasaron por las hamburguesas, hasta que llegaron al departamento, ambos se instalaron en el sofá frente al televisor, pon todo menos noticias, pidió Mac.

Mac, miro a Stella, ese no es mi mono?

Si, dijo ella mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

Que no trajiste pijama?decía el mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

Me queda cómodo, no me aprieta, creo que me puede servir por varios meses.

O sea,te vas a poner mi ropa, dijo el arqueando las cejas.

Tu me lo diste, si quieres me lo quito.

No, solo pensaba que te podía dar otros, si te sirven.

Ok,dijo ella mordiendo su hamburguesa.

No salio tan mal,dijo el

Que?

Stell, cierra la boca,tienes comida.

Ah, ella abrió mas la boca.

Stell!El hizo lo mismo abrió la boca.

Mac, cochino.

Tu empezaste, el cerro la boca.

Stella, rió, parecemos tontos.

Ni que lo reía.

Que estamos viendo.

Ni idea,respondió ella.

Estas mas tranquila. El miraba de reojo mientras comía.

Si, Angy me lo hizo fá ahí fue de gran ayuda, Gracias.

De que, es lo que hacemos, recuerdas nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.

Ella, lo beso en la mejilla y se levanto,Voy a dormir. Mac.

Buenas noches Stell.

El recogió la mesa, vio como, ella entraba al baño y salia a su habitación. Mac fue a dormir, pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer mañana, escucho roncar a Stella, se rió y durmió tranquilo.


	5. Polvora

Al llegar al laboratorio la cosa cambio Mac y Stella, salieron del ascensor, para ver a Sinclair en la oficina de Mac.

Diablos, dijo Mac.

En que piensas.

En pólvora, ve a tu oficina.

Que pólvora?dijo Stella caminando a su oficina.

Jefe Sinclair, dijo Mac entrando a su oficina.

Buen Día,Mac.

Buen Día,dijo Mac, sentandose en su silla.

He escuchado el rumor que Bonasera, esta embarazada.

No es rumor, esta de hecho embarazada, es su segundo mes.

Tienes algo que ver con eso. Aunque tengo entendido que ella ha informado que no eres el padre.

No y si así fuera me parece, que no es su asunto.

Pues en eso te equivocas, no esta permitidas las relaciones entre jefes y subordinados.

Stella y yo estamos en el mismo nivel.

Puede que a nivel de detectives si, de CSI si, pero que yo sepa solo hay, un solo jefe de laboratorio y ese eres tu o me equivoco.

Mac molesto.

No? es tuyo o ella lo dice para protegerte?

Mac, miro con rabia a Sinclair, si fuera mio seria el primero en decirlo.

Se esta cumpliendo el protocolo para estos casos?

Si, Mac, afirmo, al pie de la letra.

Me parece bien, voy a estar pendiente de esta sorpresa que nos ha dado Bonasera.

Quien es el padre?Un subordinado?

No lo se y no le pienso preguntar. Solo viniste hasta aquí para saber del embarazo de Stella, o necesitas algo mas, dijo Mac cortante.

Se del nuevo caso en el que estan trabajando, ya se filtro a la prensa, quiero información al respecto.

Cuando tenga algo solido te lo Mac levantando se de su silla.

Ella solo puede trabajar en campo, cuando las escenas estén aseguradas, te recuerdo eso Taylor, lo ultimo que necesitamos es un CSI embarazado, muerto.

Se esta cumpliendo el protocolo, dijo Mac.

Me parece bien, cuando tengas nueva información del caso, me la haces Sinclair saliendo por la puerta, Paso por la oficina de Stella, Mac se levanto y se dirigió hacia allá.

Jefe Sinclair, dijo Stella levantandose de la silla.

Bonasera, Felicitaciones por su embarazo.

Gracias, dijo Stella, un poco incomoda

Quien es el padre, trabaja con nosotros?Mac llego y vio a Stella un poco descompuesta.

No, diria que esta muy lejos de este medio.

Stella, lo conoceremos. Antes que pudiera responder, Mac interrumpió, Stella te necesito ven conmigo, miro a Sinclair,tenemos trabajo.

Parece que cuentas con algunos guardianes,Stella. Dijo Sinclair.

Es de Taylor? dijo en voz Sinclair mirando a Stella fijamente

Te aca..comenzo a decir Mac.

No, por desgracia, respondió con una mirada retante a Sinclair.

Ya veo,dijo Sinclair, de igual forma Felicitaciones.

Gracias, dijo ella seria.

Mantenme al tanto Taylor, miro a Mac y se fue.

Mac, solo veia a Stella contener su rabia, Stell!

Ya se a que te referías con pólvora, ella salio de su oficina y fue al baño.Mac la siguió.

Estas bien.

Si, solo estoy furiosa, me esta usando para perjudicarte,Maldito. Voy a tener una lupa sobre mi espalda, todo el embarazo, por eso me decías ayer que cumpliera el protocolo, sabias que vendría.

Stella, lo sospeche, no podía saberlo, tranquilizate te va hacer mal.

Ella caminaba de un lado a otro y Mac, la sequía.

Solo tenemos que cumplir las reglas es todo.

Cuando me seguiste a Grecia que tanto tuviste que pagar, dime con que pagaste?mi equivocacion.

A que te refieres?

No dudo que Sinclair, aprovechara para fastidiarte por eso.

No pague nada, rompí algunas reglas, es todo.

Tu?romper reglas? No te creo, Dime que hiciste?

Nada, Diablos Stella, realmente no quiero hablar de esto.

Si, no te vendiste a Sinclair, A quien?Siempre hay alguien mas arriba, Quien Mac?

Esto es absurdo, A que viene esto?

Dime, A quien?

A nadie Stella, dejalo asi, la furia salia por los ojos de Mac.

Ella lo abrazo podia sentir como brincaba el corazon de Mac en su pecho.

Lo siento,

Esta bien, debi prevenirte.

Sabes ya no me da nausias tu perfume, realmente es magica la pastilla.

El sonrio, Que bueno. Su telefono vibro,El lo vio y miro a Stella, dos cuerpos mas.

Salieron del bano, Stella, lo miro, voy a procesar !.le dijo sonriendo.

Mac, le sonrio, tomo su chaqueta y entro al ascensor.

Danny, lo alcanso en el ascensor, ahora se va al bano en pareja, no sabia eso.

A que te refieres? Mac lo miro serio.

Solo te digo amigo, ten cuidado, este laboratorio tiene ojos y oidos donde menos lo esperas, y las malas interpretaciones estan a la orden del dia, tu estas, muy carinoso con Stella, dicen las malas bocas que el nino es tuyo y lo niegas para que no afecte tu carrera.

Mac lo miro con rabia.

No me mal interpretes Mac, yo se que no es asi, pero eso es lo que llega a los oidos de los burocratas, nuestros jefes.

No me importa, respondio Mac.

Pues deberia, aqui no esta solo en juego tu carrera, la de Stella tambien.

Mac, se quedo pensando, Danny tenia razon.

Digamos se carinoso en tu casa, donde nadie te .

Si, Mac se puso pensativo.

Relajate, viejo todos pasamos por el chisme en algun momento.

Mac, suspiro y bajo del acensor subio a la Avalanche, para ir a las escenas del crimen.


	6. Casualidades

Gracias por los reviews!

Pasaron dos semanas, Agregando nuevos casos no se avanzaba mucho sobre el caso del Desmembrador, como lo había bautizado la prensa.  
No pudieron elegir algo mas original, decía Danny con el periódico en la mano.  
A de ser que se le acabaron las ideas, le respondió Stella.  
Mac, entro en la sala de descanso, no hemos avanzado, nada. El ultimo recurso ha sido poner a gente averiguar en tiendas de repuestos de refrigeracion, tan mal estamos?Lindsay, que dices del ultimo cuerpo.  
Es el único que pudimos identificar, su familia agrego en la base de datos, su ADN, después que desapareció hace mas de un ano.  
Edwan Mccain, estudiante de Chelsea.  
Ve y averigua, todo lo que puedas de el. Amigos, novias, cuando digo todo es todo.  
Si, Mac.  
Mac, vio a Stella, ella tenia una franela de maternidad, amarilla que se amarraba a la espalda. El sonrió y siguió en modo de jefe, Adam ve con Lindsay.  
Stella, el caso Marquez,Cerrado, respondió, mas tarde te doy el informe.  
Perfecto.  
Danny, el caso de la galería de arte, Cerrado, Danny le sonrió haciéndole ojitos a Mac, mas tarde te doy el informe.  
Mac lo miro serio, ahora!  
Si, jefe. Debí vestirme de amarillo.  
Hawkes, Gonzalez.  
Cerrado, entregado en tu escritorio, solo falta tu firma.  
Genial.  
Casos, nuevos?  
Mac, fuiste a tu casa?Stella pregunto.  
Mac, se mordió el labio inferior, no.  
Ve a bañarte, hueles a muerto.  
Mac miro a Stella fijamente, Gracias, le dijo con seriedad.  
El teléfono de Mac somo, Hawkes, hay una escena ve !  
Si, Mac  
Llevate al gracioso de Danny.  
Si, Mac.  
Mac y Stella, quedaron solos en la sala de descanso, el fue a servirse café.  
Ella lo miraba desde su silla.  
Que llevas puesto?decía serio  
Ropa de maternidad, no es cuchi? ella sonreía.  
No se cuchi, pero se te ves genial.  
Ella sonrió mientras ojeaba una revista, Gracias.  
Gracias por hacer notar que no fui a dormir a mi casa, nadie noto que sabes porque duermes ahí. Es algún reclamo?  
No llamaste, por tu culpa me trasnoche.  
Te envié un mensaje.  
Debe ser que andabas con tu novia Isabel.  
Mac, se atoro con su café, Novia?Isabel?de donde sacas esas ideas?Mac tosía.  
Un mensaje, vi un mensaje en tu teléfono de cuesta mucho llamar?  
Un mensaje, revisas mi teléfono?dijo Mac sorprendido.  
Claro tu haces lo mismo con el mio o crees que no me doy cuenta.  
Quedamos que enviariamos decía Mac, Mientras trataba de desatorarse.  
Stella, se levanto y lo golpeo en la espalda, tranquilo Taylor, no te estoy reclamando nada.  
Mac, estaba colorado,estas mal interpretando las cosas.  
Si, claro, decía ella mientras salia, ya sabes lo de hoy no falles, y por favor bañate.  
Diablos,serán las hormonas o la falta de trabajo de campo, ,tiene un humor horrible,pensaba Mac mientras veía salir a Stella.  
Mac, tomo su teléfono,  
Molesta y todo te sigues viendo linda,MT  
Lo mismo, le dirás a Isabel,SB  
Diablos, mujer no hay Isabel,MT  
Pruebalo, No me vayas a fallar,  
Mac, suspiro, No fallo,MT  
OK, así que no llegues  
No lo hare,MT  
Mac, pensaba para sus adentros desde cuando Stella, había empezado a controlar su vida, a veces se sentía como un títere, lo peor, era que no le molestaba.  
Había estado averiguando del tal, Steven, estaba limpio, había logrado bloquear los mensajes de texto, para que no llegaran al teléfono de Stella, ni las llamadas. No queria que se le acercara, hasta no saber si se trataba del tipo, hasta ahora todo estaba limpio, era un escritor y profesor, sabia que lo había conocido mientras había dictado los cursos de criminalistica en la universidad, a veces sentía que traicionaba a Stella, investigando. Por ahora ella estaba en vigilancia todo el día estaba en el laboratorio y en la noche en su casa. No había forma que llegara a ella.  
Mac, se fue al baño, tomo una ducha y se cambio de ropa.  
Fue a su oficina y termino de revisar y firmar informes.  
Adam, se acerco a la oficina de Mac con un teléfono.  
Boss aquí tienes lo que me pediste.  
Mac, tomo el teléfono, Leíste los mensajes?  
No, boss  
Seguro,no creo que tenga que decirte, lo importante que es esto para mi.  
No, boss  
Hay copia de seguridad?  
No, la elimine.  
Bien, puedes irte.  
Boss, decia un Adam un poco incomodo,No me gusta esto.  
Entiendo Adam, pero se lo que hago, ya te dije ni una palabra ninguna insinuación a Stella, esta claro, dijo Mac arqueando las cejas en un tono serio.  
Si, pero boss  
Adam, ningún pero.  
Siento que la traiciono.  
No es así, sigues mis ordenes es todo.  
Si, Boss. Adam salio de la oficina.  
Mac, recibió un mensaje en su teléfono,  
Estoy yendo para Sullivans, espero que estés ahí cuando llegue, Al menos que tu novia no te deje,SB  
Diablos, Mac cerro el teléfono tomo su chaqueta y salio disparado.  
Mac llego corriendo a Sullivans, se encontró con Stella y Reed en la fila.  
Lo siento, hay fila?  
Stella lo miro si llegamos tarde, esta abarrotado.  
Mac le sonrió a Reed tratando de cambiar el tema, Y tu chica? La que nos querías presentar?  
Llegara mas tarde, esta saliendo de la universidad, Mac, Stella te tiene al trote?  
Mac,sonrió, mas o menos.  
Mac sintió que le cubrían los ojos, se giro de golpe, para encontrar una chica de mediana estatura, pelo ondulado, con ojos azules, Mac no dejaba de pestañear, sin dudarlo la abrazo fuerte y sumergió su cabeza en su cuello.  
Mi Pat, suspiro.  
Maki! decía la chica sollozando.  
Stella, le sonrió a Angy, que seguía a la chica.  
Mac, rompió el abrazo, acaricio la mejilla de ella y limpio una lágrima de Pat. Le sonrió.  
Has crecido.  
En muchos sentidos, dijo ella acariciando su vientre.  
Si, te felicito.  
Gracias.  
El miro a Stella y luego a Reed.

Angy, le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Taylor, ella le devolvía el beso.  
Mac, extendió su brazo a Reed, miro a Stella, basto para darse cuenta, Que ella había arreglado todo el encuentro.  
El, es Reed, Reed sonrió un poco nervioso, el hijo de Claire. Mac sonrió pasando su brazo por el hombro de Reed, guiándolo hacia Pat.  
Pat, sonrió y lo abrazo, creí que nunca te conocería. Ella no podía contener la emoción.  
Esto es nuevo, dejo escapar Reed, visiblemente emocionado.  
Dejame algo del chico, dijo Angy, abrazando a Reed.  
Mac, rió.  
Reed, se coloco entre ambas mujeres, las tomo por la cintura y entraron al restaurant.  
Mac, tomo a Stella por la cintura y los siguieron, se acerco a su oído, Creo que tienes algo que ver con esto.  
No, dijo ella sonriendo, puras casualidades.  
Casualidades?respondió Mac.  
Ella le acaricio la mejilla quitándole una lágrima, Menos mal que tu novia te dejo venir, Mac beso su mano le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.  
Vamos Maki! tengo hambre y tu sabes como me pongo cuando tengo hambre.  
Maki?dijo Mac arqueando las cejas.  
Si, me gusta. O prefieres Sexy trasero Taylor?  
Has estado hablando con Angy?  
Si, respondió ella de manera burlona.  
Todos se sentaron y disfrutaron de la cena,Cuando se despidieron, Mac quedo en tomar un café al día siguiente con Pat, para ponerse al día.  
Pat y Reed intercambiaron teléfonos, pines, facebooks, twitter y todo lo que pudieron para mantener el contacto, ellos se llevaban dos anos a lo mucho.  
Todos se despidieron,Mac y Stella, fueron al departamento de Mac, al salir del baño,Stella encontró a Mac sentado en su sofá, abstraído en sus pensamientos.  
Mac!  
Lo siento, dijo Mac, pasándose los manos por la cara, ella llevo nuestros aros, dijo Mac melancólico  
Stella se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano, el continuo, nuestra ceremonia fue pequeña, en el ayuntamiento. Mi padre, estaba muriendo así que no había motivos para grandes celebraciones. Lo único que queríamos era casarnos, Ella solo pidió eso, que su hermanita entregara los aros, la quería ahí. Mac le sonrió a Stella, le compro un lindo vestido y la llevo con nosotros, solo los tres, nadie mas.  
Por eso te duele tanto verla?  
Si, es igual a Claire, habla como Claire, huele como ella. Diablos, Mac se levanto del sofa, es tan dificil.  
Stella, se levanto y lo abrazo.  
Mac, no falles a la cita.  
No, no lo voy hacer.  
Mac, ella se separo de el y sonrio,se movio.  
Que?  
El bebe,a veces dudo pero estoy segura que se movio.  
Mac, arqueo los ojos y le sonrio, en serio.  
Si, ella tomo su mano y la coloco en su vientre, sientes.  
No,Mac miraba a Stella.  
Sientes?  
No.  
Se dejo de mover,quieres esperar un rato?  
Bueno.  
Los dos se sentaron en el sofa, Mac , todavía tenia la mano en el vientre de Stella.  
Nada.  
Es Bonasera, lo hará cuando nadie lo espere. Mac sonrió y se levanto del sofá, le extendió la mano a ella para ayudarla a levantar, ella sonrió, Cuando lo haga de nuevo te aviso.  
Ok, ve a dormir es tarde, no quiero que Angy me reprenda por quitarte horas de sueno.  
Ok, buenas noches Mac.  
Stell, como lo convenciste?  
A quien?  
A Reed,yo trate y nunca acepto.  
Sencillo, fui honesta con el, si tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a mi familia, lo tomaría sin pensarlo. Ella sonrió.  
Ya tienes una familia,Stella la llevas ahi, dijo el señalando su vientre.  
Ella sonrió, lo beso en la mejilla,Buenas noches, Mac.  
Buenas Noches, Stell.


	7. Todo se sabe

Pasaron dos meses, Mac. Llego a su oficina y encontro a Lindsay, sentada en su oficina.

Buenos Dias Linds.

Mac, dijo ella seria.

El colgo su chaqueta, Pasa algo?

Stella?

En el medico, hoy sabe el sexo del bebe, Mac sonrio,

Bien, dijo Lindsay, seria lanzando un informe en su escritorio, clonaste la linea de Stella?tienes realmente toda la informacion de su telefono?Mac espero que esto sea mentira, porque me parece que te pasaste de la raya.

Maldicion, Adam! dijo Mac furioso.

El no tiene la culpa, me di cuenta que algo le inquietaba y lo presione un poco, deberias buscarte a gente sin consciencia para hacer tu trabajo sucio.

No es lo que piensas, baja el tono.

No bajo el tono, explicame?

Aqui no?Mac tomo su chaqueta, tomo a Lindsay por el brazo y la arrastro al ascensor.

Que diablos te pasa, Mac?

Confia en mi Lindsay, Aqui no.

Subieron a la Avalanche, y el la llevo a Central park.

Se sento en una banca, saco un telefono de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Lindsay.

Ella se sento al lado de Mac, No puedo leerlo.

Lee, los que dicen bloqueados.

Lindsay, empezo a leer y miro Mac,Que significa esto?El?

Si, dijo Mac, colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

El maldito le envia mensajes.

Si,no se como manejar esto Linds, solo he tratado de proteger a Stella, ella no quiere hablar, cada vez que toco el tema se quiebra, entiendes lo que les costo decidir tener el bebe.

Si, ella empezo a llorar,hay que detenerlo tal vez por acoso.

El no sabe que ella esta embarazada, no me interesa que lo sepa,quiero que termine el embarazo tranquila y luego ya vere.

Mac, no es una solucion ella esta en peligro, el la puede buscar es su casa o en el trabajo.

Ya cubri eso, ella esta en mi casa, a seguridad le di su descripcion, va y viene conmigo, asi que por ahora, estamos cubiertos.

Hasta cuando Mac?

Me conformo hasta que nazca el bebe, Stella esta muy fragil, no me voy arriesgar a que le pase algo, por este podia ver la furia que salia de los ojos de Mac.

Que puedo hacer?

Solo cierra la boca, esto no sale de aqui con esto me refiero a Danny. Ya hablare con Adam, Entendiste.

Entiendo perfectamente. Pero no quiere decir, que no se lo este haciendo a otras chicas o no has pensado en eso.

No, Lo unico que le preocupa a Stell y por lo tanto a mi, es que esto no se sepa, no quiere esto sobre su hijo.

Mac,Creo que te puedo ayudar.

Que se te ocurre, Linds?

Es profesor, cierto, puedo empezar a ir sus clases y tratar de conseguir otras victimas, asi Stella no tendria porque atestiguar.

Podria ser.

Como sucedio Mac, que paso?

No se, ella dice que no recuerda la mayoria, asi que me imagino que la drogo de alguna manera.

El telefono de Mac, sono, el sonrio y respondio, Un nino, se escuchaba gritar a Stella euforica por el telefono.

Genial , respondio Mac con una sonrisa, Donde estas?

Camino al laboratorio.

No, ve a mi departamento, despues vamos al laboratorio. Esperame ahi.

Ok, voy para alla.

Mac le sonrio a Lindsay, Un nino.

Genial, a tu departamento?

Quiero abrasarla, hablar con ella y en el laboratorio no puedo. Dijo Mac levantandose de la banca, Vamos.

Mac, Amas a Stella?

Si, respondio el

Lindsay se quedo muda,Por que no le dices?

No hasta que nazca el bebe, una cosa a la vez, Linds. Si despues que nazca el bebe resolvemos algo, genial, no quiero que sea por agradecimiento o por la emocion del momento, ademas tenemos el pequeno problema Sinclair en la espalda.

Mac, pero

Una cosa a la vez, Linds.

Subieron a la Avalanche, antes de arrancar el telefono de Mac, volvio a sonrio y contesto.

Hola me tienes que contar?Mac escuchaba

Excelente, Is.

Lindsay, lo miraba

Mac sonreia, Tambien te amo, Bye, my girlfriend. El colgo.

Lindsay, Miraba a Mac, un tanto molesta, Quieres explicarme?Me dices que amas a Stella y coqueteas con otra por telefono? No te conozco Mac, Estas jugando doble play?

Mac, lanzo una carcajada, De donde sacas eso?

Girlfriend? De donde crees?Crees que soy sorda o que?

Te voy a mostrar algo, Mac, busco en su telefono, y le mostro una foto a Lindsay, En la foto habian tres mujeres. La primera, decia Mac, es mi mama, La segunda es Anna mi sobrina y la nina es Isabel.

Uh, decia Linds, Bonita foto.

Gracias, Le regale un celular, No para de llamarme y de enviar mensajes, por lo menos asi, estoy mas informado de lo que pasa con mi familia.

Pero Stella, no sabe?

No, la mantiene entretenida el asunto de Isabel y me gusta verla celosa, lo malo es que de vez en cuando le da por lazarme cosas.

Vaya tiene caracter.

Ni que lo digas, si no la quieres ver furiosa, no toques los Rolls. Diablos,Mac volvio a marcar

Samuel, es Mac.

Has lo que acordamos.

Gracias.

Ahora si vamos, Mac dejo a Lindsay, en el laboratorio y fue a su departamento.

Stella, lo estaba esperando,Mira le extendio la mano con su ecografia.

Vaya, vamos a ver, dijo Mac sonriendo. Genial ya no tiene aspecto de frijol.

Stella, lo miro molesta.

Es mentira, el la abrazo, Se ve genial,la beso en la mejilla, Creo que tiene tu nariz, dijo senalando una parte de la ecografia.

Mac, es la mano.

Igual, pienso que tiene tu nariz.

Stella se rio, Quieres un roll?le dijo sentandose en la cocina.

No, solo cafe, tengo pesadillas con ellos.

Stella se rio, Con los rolls?

Si me persiguen pidiendo que los coma,dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de la cocina, Ella se reia. Has pensado en el nombre?

Si, Gregory

Gregory?de donde lo sacaste?

Asi se llamaba el padre de Papacotas, es el hombre que conoci como mi padre, es una costumbre griega colocar, el nombre del abuelo al primogenito.

Vaya no lo sabia, me gusta.

Queria agregar si me lo permites el nombre de tu padre?

Mccanna?Mac la miro y tomo su mano, Me sentiria honrado.

Stella sonrio, Ya esta Gregory Mccanna Bonasera.

Este chico va a tener dificultades para firmar cheques,decia Mac me parece que aun falta algo.

Que?

Mi apellido.

Quieres ponerle tu apellido? A pesar de Sinclair.

Si,Stella se levanto de la silla,coloco sus manos en el cuello de Mac que permanecia sentado y le beso la cabeza, Mac, la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, Beso su vientre, Stella se estremecio.

Mac, Sinclair se va aprovechar, te va a perjudicar.

No te preocupes por Sinclair, Siempre hay puertas mas arriba de el, dijo Mac levantándose de la silla, mirando a Stella a los ojos, Yo tengo una llave magica que si tengo, que usar, la uso!

Llave magica? No entiendo

No te preocupes Stell.

Estas seguro?

Si.

Gracias Mac, ella lo abrazo.

Vamos al laboratorio o nos van a botar justificadamente. El telefono de Mac, sono, Mac lo Miro, Un cuerpo en Central dejo en el laboratorio y sigo.

No!

Que?

Pregunta si la escena es segura?Lee el protocolo Taylor,ya puedo trabajar en el campo.

No, me gusta la idea Stell.

Mac!por favor.

El envio un mensaje, recibio uno de vuelta,Bien te saliste con la tuya, Vamos.

Stella, tomo unos de los Rolls y salio del departamento con Mac, Estaban en la Avalanche.

No te cansas de comer de esos?

No!Son geniales, el unico temor que tengo es que el bebe al nacer huela a Canela.

Como va a oler a Canela?

No se, tal vez puede oler a Canela.

Mac arqueo las cejas, vaya no vas a tenerlo que perseguir para que se bañe.


	8. Protegiendo al pequeno Bonasera

Llegaron a la escena, tomaron sus Kits y se dirigieron a Don.

Puedes con eso?

Si, Mac.

Vaya Stella, realmente te extrane, tus comentarios, tu linda figura en las escenas de crimen, decia Don mientras le sonreia.

Stella se reia, Como me hacias falta, Don.

Donde esta el cuerpo?

Los,replico Don.

Los? Quien mas esta aqui?Dijo Mac aqrueando las cejas.

Hawkes, Danny y Lindsay. Parece que nuestro amigo el deletreador, prefiero llamarlo asi, se ha vuelto tartamudo y repite letras.

Que? Cuántos cuerpos tenemos? preguntaba Mac.

Tres, Dos, A y una T, decia Don. Sigue las banderas querido amigo tus chicos las han estado poniendo toda la tarde.

Stella, ve con Linds.

Yo voy a estar con Hawkes y Danny.

Un hombre despues de la banda amarilla empezo a llamar a gritos a Stella. Ella retrocedio para tratar de escuchar bien lo que decia.

Ve con Linds,dijo Mac en un tomo mas fuerte. Ve o te saco de la escena.

Maldicion,Mac.

Don llevala, dijo Mac serio.

Vamos Stell, Ella se fue con Don.

Mac, saco su telefono y mando un mensaje a Linds, No la dejes regresar.

Mac, fue caminando en direccion al hombre, Don regresaba de dejar a Stella y seguia a Mac.

Mac le indico a los policias que cuidaban la banda que se retiraran.

Saco su placa, Soy el dectetive Mac Taylor. Usted es?Para que llama a uno de mis Csi, en una escena de crimen?

Necesito hablar con Stella, esto no es asunto suyo.

Mac se quito los lentes, Es mi asunto, es mi CSI y mi escena del crimen, Identifiquese?

Soy Steven Trevor, Tengo que hablar con Stella.

Steven Trevor, dijo Mac serio. Don llego y se coloco detras de Mac, Pasa algo? Mac levanto la mano en senal que esperara.

Que me conoce?replico Steven

Creo que si, Si es el Steven que drogo y violo a mi companera creo que tengo una idea de quien es o es el Steven que envia mensajes para asustarla? Creo que tambien tengo una idea de quien es, dijo Mac molesto. Don miro sorprendido a Mac.

Eso, no es asi.

No es asi? Esta trabajando, retirese de mi escena antes que lo saque a patadas. Esta interviniendo con una investigacion, dijo Mac gritando.

Se va amparar en eso para no dejarme pasar, si lo tengo que golpear lo hare.

Adelante, haga lo que crea necesario,respondio Mac.

Don miro a Mac. Mac puso su mano delante de Don en senal que no interviniera.

Steven golpeo a Mac en la cara, el se dejo.

Don tomo a Steven por el brazo y lo esposo, Esta detenido, por agresion a un oficial de policia, tratar de irrumpir en una escena de crimen e intervenir en una investigacion policial.

Que? debe estar bromeando.

Creeme, no bromeo, le dijo Don.

Llevatelo luego te alcanzo, decia Mac mientras tomaba su panuelo y se limpiaba la cortada en la cara, Voy a procesar mi escena.

Los otros dos policias se acercaron a Mac,Tiene una botella de agua?Si dective Taylor, uno le entrego la botella de Agua, Gracias dijo Mac y se dirigio a buscar a Hawkes.

Tomo su telefono y le envio un mensaje a Linds, todo bien, dejala ir si quiere. Después hablamos.

Que tenemos? preguntaba Mac.

Hawkes miro a Mac, Que te paso?

Nada, dijo serio.

Hawkes lo miro desconcertado.

Stella, se acerco a ellos, quieres decirme que pasaba Mac?Que te paso?

Stella, trataron de interrumpir en la escena, ya no era segura, por eso no te queria ahi. Vamos a terminar de procesar esto, luego hablamos de lo demas,El hombre ya esta arrestado, no hay de que preocuparse, sigan trabajando, recolecten toda la evidencia. Este caso, ya tiene mucho tiempo y realmente quiero resolverlo de una vez.

Si, Mac. Afirmaron los dos.

Si hay otro intento de violentar la escena te quiero fuera de aqui, esta Claro.

Si, Mac, Respondio Stella, estas bien?.

Solo fastidiado, vamos a trabajar, si.

Trabajaron en las escenas, las siguientes tres horas, recolectaron la evidencia y fueron al laboratorio.

Stella miraba a Mac, mientras conducia.

Que te pasa?

Es el caso estoy cansado, solo quiero llegar a casa darme una ducha y caer en mi cama.

Te duele?

No.

Me dejas ver?

Estoy manejando Stell.

Parate Mac.

Stella es absurdo. Respondia Mac irritado.

Mac Taylor, detente!dijo Stella gritando

El se estaciono, Que?

Ella sonrio le quito sus lentes oscuros, examino su cara.

No luce tan mal,Mac tu panuelo?. Le extendio la mano.

Stell!

Tu panuelo, Mac! el abrio un lado de la chaqueta,ella saco el panuelo, tomo una botella de agua, que tenia en la Avalanche, mojo el panuelo y limpio el borde de su boca.

Auu, dijo Mac.

Lloron!ella le sonrio

El mojo sus labios con su legua y le sonrio, Menos mal que no eres enfermera te iria mal.

No he terminado, ella lo beso en la mejilla, Mejor.

Si mucho mejor! respondió el sonriendole.

Viste, soy buena. Ya puedes seguir.

El encendio el carro, tomo su mano mientras manejaba y la beso. Hay que empezar a comprar las cosas para el bebe, ya sabemos el sexo, por lo menos ir adelantando algo, es mejor ir planificando y no hacer las cosas a las carreras.

Mac, En que punto estamos?

No entiendo? respondió el

Nuestra relacion donde estamos? No somos pareja pero vivimos juntos, no tenemos nada claro, solo sabemos que ya no somos solamente amigos.

Honestamente, no se, Stell, una cosa a la vez, despues que nazca el bebe, veremos como nos va. Sin este torbellino emocional, te parece.

Mac, todavia tengo mi departamento, despues que nazca el bebe, donde voy a vivir?

Conmigo.

O sea que en un futuro, nos ves juntos?Donde voy a dormir en la habitacion de huéspedes o en tu habitacion?

Mac estaciono el carro, la miro a los ojos, Stella si fuera por mi hace tiempo estarias en mi habitacion y en mi cama, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Stella lo miraba sorprendida. Pero esta parte se va a dar a tu ritmo, tu das las pautas, yo no voy a ir a tu cama voy a esperar que vengas a la mia y si no lo quieres hacer no hay problema, Estamos claros.

Si, ella sonrio. Es un largo camino, pero creo que vale la pena, lo quiero hacer.

Que? Dilo. él la reto.

Ir a tu cama, pero no estoy lista.

El sonrio, No te preocupes soy un hombre paciente, se esperar, cuando estes lista. Hazlo. El le sonrio. Encendio el carro y siguio al laboratorio.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del laboratorio.

Mac.

Si,el la miro sonriendole.

Ella se acerco a el y lo beso, primero suavemente,el profundizó el beso,el la trajo mas hacia el, la abrazo,Ella comenzo gemir,de repente ella se trato de separar, el se lo impidio.

Sh sh sh, le susurro, le dio un suave beso en la boca, jugo con sus narices,la miro a los ojos, el sonreia de oreja a oreja. Woao, El suspiro.

Ella sonrio, Dime que no fue tu primer Beso, Taylor, me preocuparia, Ella le dio un beso rapido y bajo de la Avalanche.

Mac la siguio, subieron al ascensor, Contigo si! dijo Mac. El aun tenia su gran sonrisa.

Ella sonrio, No me di cuenta que estabamos en el estacionamiento, nos abran visto?

No me interesa!El le sonreia.

Llegaron al piso y Stella bajo del ascensor, Mac la siguio. Encontraron a Danny en la puerta esperandolos con Lindsay.

Vaya Mac,Tienes la misma cara de Lucy, cuando el medico despues de verla le da una chupeta, Te dieron tu chupeta? Decia Danny.

Que quieres Danny? Respondió Mac en un tono serio, Stella fue a su oficina.

Acompano a Linds, te quiere preguntar algo del caso, pero no me lo quiere comentar, extrano no?

Es que acaso, no tiene mas evidencia que procesar?Dijo Mac serio, El laboratorio es seguro, No creo que Linds, Necesite escolta dentro de el. O Tu tienes algo que hablar conmigo, Mac le arqueo los ojos a Danny, pues no creo que la evidencia se procese sola.

Vaya lo siento, Era pura curiosidad? Decia Danny.

Lindsay miraba a Mac.

Mac, no la pagues con Danny, ella seguia a Mac, a su oficina.

Lo siento,estoy de mal humor.

No parecias de mal humor hace un momento. Me imagino, que es por lo que veo en tu cara, lo que paso en la escena, Mac tienes? decia Linds,Mientras Mac se sentaba en su silla, Tienes pintura de labios en tu boca?ella sonrio.

Mac paso sus dedos por los labios y sonrio, quitandose la pintura. Linds, lo de la escena es peor que lo que crees, la persona que arreste en la escena es Steven. Decia Mac serio.

El Steven?

Mac afirmo con la cabeza.

Mac esto es grave, el la vio? sabe que esta embarazada? esto se va a poner peor, decia Lindsay, preocupada, tenemos que hacer algo.

Ahora esta preso, respondio Mac, No se si sabe que esta embarazada? Tengo que ir al prescinto. Comienza a investigar en la universidad,Si lo que piensas es cierto, encontraremos otras victimas.

Mac vio entrar un hombre de seguridad con un paquete a la oficina de Stella, el se levanto con una carpeta para verla mejor.

Mac!puede ser de el.

No, es mio. el sonrio viendo como Stella abria el paquete.

Ella leyo la tarjeta , Para el pequeno Bonasera,STT, ella sonrio

Mac, miraba en silencio.

Ella termino de abrir el paquete, Encontro un pequeno Bate de beisbol, un guante y un balon de futbol Americano,con una nota que decia, Guardalos hasta que tengas edad para llevarte al parque y ensenarte a jugar, Mac. Ella sonreia,acariciando su vientre mientras le decia algo al bebe,tomo su telefono.

El telefono de Mac sono, El sonrio mientras leia el mensaje.

Gracias por tu regalo Sexy Trasero Taylor, me encanto, Mi mami luego te lo va agradecer, El pequeno Bonasera.

Mac respondio, No puedo esperar llegar a casa,STT, el sonrio.

El telefono de Mac sono.

Taylor. respondió

Mac, que quieres que haga con nuestro amigo, decia Don

Procesalo y ponlo a sudar. Ponlo con los presos comunes e insinua porque estamos molestos con el, solo comenta que sospechamos que es un violador.

Mac, sabes lo que le puede pasar.

Mete un policia encubierto con el para que no alla problemas,busca alguien que te deba un favor. Solo quiero que sude un poco, que no duerma en toda la noche. Pensando que le puede pasar algo.

Entiendo, Mac tenemos que hablar.

Luego tengo mucha evidencia que procesar.

Ok, pero hablamos manana.

Bien, Don.

Mac, estas seguro de lo que haces, Lindsay le preguntaba.

Si ahora con antecedentes puedes revisar su casa, en busca de la droga que usa para drogarlas, si conseguimos mas victimas, pan comido. Linds, investiga en la universidad. En cuanto tenga algo me avisas.

Ok, Mac. Ella salio de la oficina.

Mac, bajo a la morgue para ver que tenia Sid.

Que tienes Sid?

Una sopa de letras si me preguntas. Mismas caracteristicas Mac, A1 tiene por lo menos dos meses muerto, A2 tiene alrededor de un ano,la T tiene unos seis meses.

Alguna fibra, rastro, evidencia en ellos?

No, lo siento, Mac sabe borrar rastros.

Enviaste muestras de ADN, para que veas si estan solicitados y declarados desaparecidos, preguntaba Mac.

Todos han sido cortados de la misma manera, mantenidos refrigerados, y son hombre entre 25 y 35 anos.

Mataderos dijo Mac.

Mataderos?

Si el asesino necesita deshacerse de las partes restante de los cuerpos, sin levantar sospechas y necesita congeladores industriales o grandes para mantener los cuerpos, pero que lo ha hecho deshacerse de los cuerpos de manera simultanea. Pensaba Mac.

Puede que vaya a vender el lugar? Dijo Sid.

Puede? Decia Mac pensativo mientras subia al ascensor.

Mac, se acerco a Adam.

Adam!

Adam brinco en su silla al escuchar a Mac.

Boss, a a a!

Adam, hable con como te sientes pero no quiero que comentes esto con nadie mas, siento haberte puesto en esta situacion.

Gracias,Boss

Hay algo del caso.

Estoy corriendo los ADN, por las bases de datos aun no hay nada, Boss

Boom, entro Danny y se acerco a Mac y Adam.

Se acuerdan de nuestro amigo el unico que aparecia en la base de datos de desaparecidos, Mac miraba a Danny.

Pues hable con su hermana y me asegura que pertenecia a una hermandad llamada Manhattan. Creo por las letras que tenemos, que no nos faltan muchas letras.

Estamos suponiendo que estos son miembros de esta hermandad?decia Mac arqueando las cejas,Algun grupo rival? Antecedentes? Trafico de drogas?

No,no, no, respondia Danny.

Donde se reunian?preguntaba Mac

Ni idea cambiaban de lugar, respondio Danny.

Se conoce algun miembro activo?

No.

Puedes darme algo aparte de un no? pregunto Mac.

Danny sonrio, Lo siento no mas booms.

Boss, hubo una coincidencia,en AFIS. Donald Witns, tiene antecedentes por agresion e intento de violacion, aqui tiene una direccion.

Danny, investiga lleva a Don contigo.

Llego el final de dia y Mac, se fue a su casa Stella. Ella llevaba rato en el departamento.

Mac llego al departamento y encontro a Stella dormida en el cuarto de huespedes, La mesa servida.

El se acerco para cubrir la con una manta. Vio que tenia una expresion de dolor en el rostro.

Stell!Stell, despierta, Stella estas bien?el se sento en la cama y acaricio su cara.

Ella desperto si es solo que siento presion aqui,decia ella senalando su vientre.

Donde?Mac coloco su mano, Llamaste a Angy?

Si ella dice que a veces cuando estan buscando espacio puede pasar esto, decia ella sonolienta.

Que se hace?

Tener paciencia.

Paciencia?

Mac, metete aqui conmigo.

El se acosto en la cama con Stella, se coloco detras de ella y puso su mano en la parte baja del vientre.

El se va a mover y me va a dejar de doler.

Dile que se mueva

Mac no es tan facil, tengo horas palmeandolo y hablandole para que se mueva, no hace caso, solo hay que tener paciencia.

No le has hablado claro.

Ella sonrio, Quieres intentarlo?

Mac, comenzo a mover los dedos de la mano que tenia sobre el vientre de Stella, Gregory muevete de ahi, le duele a tu mami, dijo en tono firme.

Stella se reia, ves no se mueve.

Mac, sintio como el bebe se movia, Woaoo! dijo Mac y trato de alejar su mano, Stella le presiono mas la mano de Mac sobre su vientre, girandose para ver la cara de Mac que era un poema.

Parece que por lo menos va a obedecer a uno de los dos.

Mac sonreia, el se inclino y le dio beso rapido en los labios, esto es genial dijo

Si dijo ella volviendo a su posicion inicial, duerme Mac, Estoy cansada.

Buenas noches Stell, Buenas Noches Gregory. El siguio con Stella en su cama y la mano en su vientre,

Buenas Noches, Mac.


	9. Hechos!

A la mañana siguientes Stella, observaba dormir a Mac, el dormía profundamente, Ella suspiraba, Con que estará sonando?Ella se levanto de la cama, fue a la cocina,comenzo a preparar café, encontró la chaqueta de Mac en el piso, Menos mal que es ordenado, de la chaqueta cayo un teléfono este no es su teléfono? No sabia que tenia otro, el teléfono no tenia pila no lo pudo encender, ella lo volvió a colocar en la chaqueta.

El teléfono de Mac vibro, ella vio un mensaje de Don en el teléfono. Nuestro Amigo no ha parado de llorar, Quieres venir antes que aparezca su abogado, acuerdate que tenemos que hablar.

Entro otro mensaje marcado como Is, Boyfriend, tengo excelentes noticias de Anderson no dejes de llamarme para contarte, Te Adoro :)

Otro mensaje ingreso Mac, es Audrey acabo de regresar de Irak, cuando puedas llámame para tomar un café y ponernos al corriente, Hable con James lo que conversamos el otro día le encanto la idea, Gracias por la recomendación.

Diablos esta muy solicitado, quien es esa Is? quien pone caritas en los mensajes? y ahora Audrey, realmente le conviene a Mac tener algo conmigo?Ella coloco el teléfono de Mac, en su chaqueta.

Stell!

Mac estoy en la cocina.

Mac se levanto, Buenos Días, La abrazo por la cintura, te sientes mejor?

Si, bastante, ella sonrió, hice café.

No mas rolls, por favor.

Ok, no mas rolls un sandwiche?

Si!dijo el tomando café, fue a su chaqueta y tomo su teléfono.

Diablos!tengo que irme.

Que pasa no vas a comer tu sandwiche.

No, tengo que correr, el se metió en el baño se bañó, salio vestido listo para irse.

Ella tenia un sandwiche listo para el, el le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Donde esta dino?

Que? dijo Stella riendose

No se, se me ocurrió me sentí Pedro Picapiedra, el se río, le dio otro beso y se fue, Stella se reía.

Llego al prescinto.

Buen día Don, como pasamos la noche?

Sollozando!Dijo Don. Lloro tanto que los otros presos lo querían enviar a la cárcel de mujeres.

Buscalo.

No sin antes hablar!

Un sitio privado,dijo Mac

Ok, podemos pasar a mi oficina, dijo Don. Ellos fueron a una oficina aparte.

Que paso con este tipo y Stell?

Lo que oiste?dijo Mac

Me estas diciendo que este mequetrefe violo a Stella?Don decía molesto

Mac, suspiro, Si, Don esto se esta saliendo de control, Stella no quería que se supiera y aparece este imbecil en una escena gritando su nombre.

Por eso te pusiste así y te dejaste golpear, sabes que por lo menos estará preso seis meses y no se podrá acercar a ella. Que diablos paso Mac? Stella lidia todos los días con este tipo de alimañas, como paso esto?

Si me estas preguntando como no lo pudo evitar, por favor Don, no voy a culpar a Stella por esto, ese bastardo la drogo, ella lo conocia y el se aprovecho de eso.

El bebe es de el?

Si, es de el, creo que aun no sabe que esta embarazada.

Quien mas sabe de esto?

Lindsay, nadie mas. Que de aquí no salga, ya por mi culpa por investigarlo se han enterado ustedes.

Entiendo, yo creí que el bebe era tuyo y que lo ibas a decir después.

Ese es el chisme del laboratorio?

Si.

Que lo sigan creyendo, el niño va a llevar mi apellido. Para Stella y para mi es nuestro hijo. Buscalo vamos a conversar con el.

Don salio y llevo a Steven a una sala de interrogatorios apartada

Mac estaba sentado esperando.

Don entro con Steven esposado y lo sentó frente a Mac.

Ustedes no saben quien soy?

Si, respondió Mac un violador.

Que? dijo Steven, Es lo que dice esa perra.

Don se enfureció,Mac levanto su mano a Don.

Mala noche!

Claro si su gorila, dice que soy un violador sabe lo que me puede pasar.

No creo que el dectective Flack alla dicho tal cosa. O si Don?dijo Mac sarcástico.

Yo solo le comente que no tenia que temer, que solo los violadores eran los que pasaban mal rato en la cárcel, respondía Don en tono irónico.

A de ser que a diferencia de Usted, nuestros presos entienden cuando les dicen no!No quiero, No deseo!Dijo Mac con la mirada fija en Steven. Usted entiende eso? No pase intento pasar, No golpee me golpeo, No quiero! aparentemente No entiende, digo por sus acciones.

Ella esta embarazada, la vi! esta embarazada debe tener cinco meses, se que es mio. Dijo Steven.

Vio mal!, dijo Mac, usted se equivoco, creo que voy a poner una orden de restricción sobre usted hacia mi dectetive, se que le ha estado enviando mensajes, eso me parece, acoso tu que piensas Don.

No creo que la necesites Mac, pues va estar un tiempo en la cárcel.

Ella mal interpreto todo, después que hicimos el amor, se volvió como loca y dijo que la había violado.

Hicieron el amor? Dijo Mac furioso, levantandose de la silla y llevando de un golpe a Steven contra la pared, poniendo su brazo en el cuello asfixiandolo, Para que le haya hecho el amor me parece que ella, ha debido de estar de acuerdo y estoy seguro que Stella no lo estaba. Yo lo llamo violacion, la drogaste admitelo!

Mac!Don trataba de separarlo pero no podía con Mac parecía poseído.

Sientes en tu cuello mi brazo, solo me basta apretar un poco y estarás muerto, ya lo he hecho, así que no me importara hacerlo otra vez, Di lo que hiciste,Mac apretaba mas el cuello de Steven, Lo bueno de mi profesión es que puedo matarte sin dejar rastro.

Lo hice!la drogue, Mac lo soltó y Steven cayó al piso, yo, yo, Steven jadeaba, Don lo sentó de nuevo en la silla, era una droga nueva que supuestamente la excitaria mas, yo no quería perder la oportunidad, ella se veía tan tan, es tan bella. Yo me drogue no quise, me di cuenta cuando la oí llorar, lloraba y no dejaba de hacerlo, pero no me detuve estaba tan excitado,solo quería tenerla,no podía parar.

Mac lo miraba con furia. La cazaste como un animal,pues ahora me toca a mi, voy asegurarme que vayas preso por mi agresión y te van a volver la perra de algún preso, mientras estés preso, me voy asegurar que sientas todos los días, lo que sintió Stella mientras la violabas.

Yo no quise, usted no sabe con quien se esta metiendo mi familia es muy poderosa, decía Steven, llorando.

No, decía Mac,fue premeditado y tu no sabes con quien te metiste.

Ella esta embarazada, va a tener mi hijo tengo derechos.

No!No es tu hijo, de eso estoy seguro, es mi hijo, si tratas de acercarte a mi mujer o a mi hijo, Nadie va a saber que paso contigo, sencillamente vas a desaparecer. Esta claro, ni un mensaje mas, no llamadas, nada!.

A cuantas mas drogaste?dijo Don

Solo a ella.

A cuantas? grito Mac.

Lo juro solo a ella.

Don miraba a Mac.

Saca a esta basura de aqui.

Si, Mac.

Don salio llevándose a Steven con el, cuando regreso a buscar a Mac el no estaba se había ido al laboratorio.

Lindsay estaba esperando a Mac.

Mac!

Dime Linds, decia Mac visiblemente molesto, fui a la universidad, desgraciadamente no he encontrado nada sobre Steven, pero si supe sobre los ritos que aplicaban la hermandad Manhattan, ellos sacrificaban vírgenes, abusaban en grupos de nueve de mujeres,Mac escuchaba a Lindsay asqueado, durante el rito cada hombre se pintaba una letra de la hermandad para ubicar los turnos

Por esos las letras en los cuerpos, no hubo denuncias?

No al parecer las chicas eran seducidas por un miembro y para evitar la vergüenza callaban.

Mac cerro los ojos, Debe haber alguna denuncia o algún rumor de quienes eran las victimas, tiene que haber algo llevate a Danny e investiga. Y Hawkes?

Esta en una escena que te pasa?

No creo que encuentres nada de Steven, Afirma que solo la ha violado a ela,decía Mac mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Lo interrogaste?

Si, es tan fustrante, el sabe que esta embarazada y quiere derechos sobre el nino.

Mac, Stella tiene que saber esto se le va a venir encima.

Lo se, El va a quedar preso por ahora, no va a poder ejercer acciones, solo quiero un poco de paz para resolver esto. Después de encontrar a este asesino le voy a decir para tomar unos días e irnos a Chicago, solo relajarnos sin problemas.

Me parece bien, Mac pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentar este asunto.

Mientras mas tarde mejor, solo quiero que el bebe nazca y Stella llego?

Se que estaba con Adam, el le quería mostrar algo?

Diablos , Mac se levanto y fue donde Adam, no lo encontró, Stuart, donde esta Adam?

Salio al cuarto de revelado con Stella.

Gracias, Mac fue al cuarto de revelado.


	10. Celos!

Gracias por los reviews, En realidad ya termine la historia, asi que voy a subir los capitulos poco a poco,ya saben suspenso, aqui les va un poco de Clasificacion T, disfrutenlo.

...

Se escuchaba la voz de Stella, por la puerta, Como hiciste esto?

En realidad es muy sencillo, no le vayas a decir a Mac.

Mac abrió la puerta que no me pueden decir?

Diablos Mac, arruinas la diversión Stella de un tirón lo metió en el cuarto de revelado.

Hola, Boss

Adam?

Mira el techo, mira lo que ha hecho Adam para el bebe.

En el techo se podían ver unos tubos de ensayo danzando, intercambiando líquidos con otro tipo de instrumentos, después salían unas mariposas volando de los tubos, Stella sonreía y Mac la miraba.

Es genial, gracias Adam!dijo Mac palmeando el hombro de Adam.

De nada Boss, me pareció que ha Stella le gustaría.

Me encanta, Stella beso a Adam en la mejilla.

El teléfono de Mac sonó y el salio de la habitación.

Hey, Audrey, disculpa por no devolver la llamada, he estado un poco ocupado con un caso.

Ni te preocupes Mac, estoy cerca del Laboratorio, Quiero contarte lo que hable con James, se que estas ocupado pero podrás sacar unos minutos?

Si seguro. Nos vemos en el deli.

Si genial.

Mac, volvió a entrar al cuarto, ya vengo Stella, nos vemos, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Quien te llamo Isabel?

No, Audrey. Creo que Isabel esta molesta, dijo Mac en tomo burlón.

Stella lo veía irse un tanto molesta.

Mac, llego a su departamento en la noche, encontró a Stella sentada en el sofá.

Hey, le dijo el, Don te trajo a casa.

Si gracias por la niñera.

Estas molesta?

Que te traes con Audrey?

Mac se río, celosa?

No solo curiosidad,ella fue a la cocina.

Mac la siguió, ella acaba de regresar de Irak, me estaba hablando sobre unos programas de investigación que están desarrollando allá.

Si, en serio? Te gusta, admitelo!

Stella, somos amigos lo nuestro no resulto.

O sea hubo algo, dijo Stella arqueando las cejas.

No

No? entonces que no resulto?si no hubo nada?

Mac suspiro y miro fijamente a Stella, Es mi camisa?

No cambies el tema!Dormiste con ella?

Diablos que quieres una lista?

O sea lo admites!

Es mi camisa?

Si es tu camisa, Y que con Audrey?

Que haces con mi camisa?

Mac, habla!

Stella lo intentamos y no funciono,Si quieres saber cada vez que íbamos a tener relaciones un teléfono o un biper sonaba, esto es vergonzoso.

Pero lo hicieron!

Insisto, Quieres una lista? Que diablos te ha dado con eso?

Mac, quiero saber con quien me estoy metiendo.

No es justo yo no pregunto.

Pues! porque no quieres, revisas mi teléfono o que crees que no me doy !Se acostaron?

Esta bien,Si, cuando estuve hospitalizado, dijo el apenado.

Que en el hospital?con tres costillas rotas y una pierna fracturada?

Si, dijo el mirando el piso.

Stella se río vaya nada te detiene.

Que? Mac sacudía su cabeza, No te entiendo.

Vamos Mac soy curiosa y quería saber?

Mac no creia lo que oia.

No te detuvo tu situación. Y ahora que?

Ahora nada, Ella se iba a Irak al otro día, solo paso punto.

Solo paso? Que con Peyton?

Que con ella? Stella, Peyton esta en Inglaterra o lo olvidas?

Ustedes volvieron?se que cuando regreso tuvieron algo?

No volvimos, Mac sonrió, nos separamos de una manera correcta,Mac suspiro.

Correcta?Que quieres decir con eso? Acostarse con el ex, es la forma de terminar?

Ok, quieres saber, dijo Mac molesto,Con Audrey el sexo fue solo eso sexo, punto! Con Peyton sabes bien que la amaba, fue la manera correcta de cerrar el capitulo para ella y para mi un bonito recuerdo, Insisto Stella, Quieres una lista?

Quieres saber algo de mi? seamos justos,ella lo miraba con los cejas levantadas.

No, de tu vida sexual, mi padre me enseno que a las damas no se les pregunta y no se les juzga. Solo quiero saber que haces con mi camisa?

Necesitaba sentir tu olor cerca de mi, es todo.

Mac, en serio?el la miro fijamente y se acerco a ella,la abrazo.

Ella se río, me quieres decir en que numero estoy en tu lista, entre Audrey,Peyton,Isabel y no se cuantas mas, con cuantas voy a tener que luchar por ti.

Mac la empezó a besar, solo estas tu, nadie mas, el le besaba el cuello,Stella empezo a temblar, Quieres que pare?dijo al arqueando las cejas.

No, ella respiro profundo, tengo que enfrentar esto y volver a disfrutar del sexo que mejor persona que tu, solo se delicado.

El le dio un suave beso en la boca, mirándola fijamente en los ojos y asentando con la cabeza, si quieres que pare me dices,La beso en la boca guiándola contra la mesa de la cocina, la sentó en la mesa y la siguió besando, ella empezó a gemir, Guiame Stell!la miraba a los ojos el puso sus manos a los costados de ella, comenzo a jugar con el borde de su mono, mientras la besaba profundamente, ella gemía, el la bajo de la mesa, deslizando el mono al piso, ella suspiro, el la volvio a besar, ella le soltó el cinturón, Mac arqueo las cejas por su acción, comenzo a jugar con sus pantis coloco sus manos a un costado y las bajo, el bajo con ellas,coloco una mano en el trasero de Stella y la atrajo hacia el, comenzo a jugar con su lengua y el sexo de ella , Stella gemía cada vez mas, ella se estremecía con las acciones de Mac,el metió dos de sus dedos en su sexo,ella se estremeció,el comenzo a subir besándola,comenzo a quitarle su camisa y ella hacia lo mismo con la ropa de el. Mientras se besaban.

Diablos porque te pones tantas cosas, decía Stella peleando con la t-shirt de se reía, Ella logro liberarlo de su ropa, tenia un semi desnudo Mac, los dos sonreían, mientras se besaban, el la coloco en la mesa y entro en ella, la hizo estremecer,comenzo hacerle el amor con suavidad y luego aumentando el ritmo, Hicieron el amor toda la noche de la cocina pasaron al cuarto de Mac.

A la mañana siguiente Stella veía dormir a Mac, el dormía profundamente, ella acariciaba su vientre, Mac cambiaba de posición en la cama primero boca arriba y luego boca abajo, ella se reía, levantando las sabanas para verlo, se sentía como adolescente, parece un niño, vaya se comporta como un niño. Ella se levanto fue a preparar café y regreso a la cama a ver a Mac, el seguía dormido boca abajo, Ella levanto las sabanas, Vaya!se reía ya se de donde viene el apodo, Mac se movió, ella lo cubrió y fue al baño.

Regreso del baño.

Mac!

El no se movía.

Mac!Mac!ella levanto la sabana y lo palmeo en el trasero.

Mac dio un brinco y se levanto, Que?No es una manera romántica de levantarlo a uno.

Estoy sangrando.

Que?Mac la miro asustado, se metió disparado en el baño a la ducha, gritaba desde el baño, es mucho?

Stella entro al baño, anoche sangre un poco pensé que era por el sexo, pero ahora hay mas, creo que debemos ir donde Angy.

Me parece lo mejor, decía saliendo de la ducha bañate, mientras me arreglo, la voy a llamar.

Ambos estaban listos y salieron al consultorio de Angy.

Sigue? Preguntaba Mac nervioso.

Si, no me pongas nerviosa, ya Angy dirá que es lo que pasa.

Lo siento,Mac estaba mas nervioso que Stella.

Ella se rió, El la miraba extrañado, Ya se de donde viene tu apodo, es realmente sexy.

Mac se sonrojo, No es justo yo no te espió dormida

No has tenido la oportunidad, ella le decía riendo.

Stella, anoche fue maravilloso, el le sonrió.

Mac, nunca me había sentido así,Sentí que por primera vez hacia el amor, ella le sonrió timidamente.

Mac tomo su mano y la beso, Eres única Stell, te amo.

Stella sonrió, le dio un beso.

Llegaron al consultorio, entraron con Angy.

Vaya vamos a examinarte,decía Angy revisando a Stella, Angy miro a Mac con picardí el se sonrojo, Niños han estado jugando, los dos se sonrojaron.

Si anoche, respondió Stella

Mac se sonrojo mas aun.

Vaya Taylor, cuando juegues con Stella no hundas tu espada completa, Entiendes?

Mac se cubría el rostro.

No me mal interpreten, pueden tener relaciones, en la situación de Stella va ayudarla en el proceso de parto, mientras mas mejor, si quieren les doy algunos tips sobre posiciones

Mac sacudía su cabeza.

Te lo agradezco, Mac fue ingenioso anoche para hacerme sentir cómoda, pero no nos caería mal la información.

Mac se dejo caer fustrado en la silla.

Todo esta bien, solo no tengan relaciones profundas, entienden ?

Mac, solo las miraba hablar sobre como debían tener sexo.

Ya deberían empezar el curso para prepararte para el parto, Angy seguía hablando

Si me voy a inscribir esta semana. Ellas seguían conversando y Mac las observaba, suspiro y entendió que era mejor cerrar la boca en ese tipo de conversacion.


	11. Traicion

Pasaron Tres meses, Steven estaba preso.

Habían podido avanzar sobre la investigación, habían conseguido identificar a los cuerpos, Estaban ubicando victimas para lograr, ubicar a sus asesinos. Mac y Stella habían estado preparando la habitación del bebe y arreglando las cosas para su llegada.

Mac estaba en su oficina preparando informenes para la reunión anual de presupuestos, había estado toda la semana, trabajando en eso, era importante justificar cada gasto del laboratorio, para que no sufriera recortes de presupuesto, estaba un poco irritable y nervioso por el nacimiento del bebe. El teléfono de Mac, sonó.

Taylor.

Mac es Don, no se como decirte esto pero Steven esta libre.

De que diablos me estas hablando?.

Si, su familia lo logro sacar, hable con el antes de salir y me dijo que va tras Stella.

Maldición, y ahora es que me entero, como paso esto?

Buen comportamiento, que se yo? tu sabes que a veces el sistema apesta, te llamo para advertirte.

Gracias, Don.

Mac envió un mensaje de texto a Lindsay para informarle que Steven estaba libre.

Mac, miraba de su oficina a Stella en la oficina de descansó. Se paro y fue hacia ella.

Stell, le dijo quitándole un poco de su sandwiche, me complaces en algo?

Quieres tener sexo aqui?decia ella cerca de el.

No!decia el arqueando las cejas, Quiero ir a Chicago.

Que? Me falta un mes es peligroso viajar en mi condición.

Quiero que nazca allá.

No entiendo,a que viene eso?mi doctora esta aquí,decia Stella extrañada.

Quiero que mi mama te ayude con el bebe, que nazca allá.

Pero Mac?

Por favor, nos podríamos ir en dos días tope.

Y Angy?yo quiero que ella me atienda.

Ella lo hara, yo hablo con ella.

Es tan importante para ti.

Si, dijo el firme.

Ok, Mac esta bien.

Genial, el le sonrió y salio.

Stella fue a su oficina, Linds estaba sentada en su computadora.

Esto es extraño decia Stella al entrar.

Que decía Linds?

Mac quiere que nos vayamos a Chicago, quiere que el niño nazca allá.

Es comprensible, el es de alla.

Que? Estoy mal o todos estan locos.

No Stell, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tener a Lucy en Montana lo hubiera hecho.

Stella sacudió la cabeza, voy a salir, voy a buscar algo que encargue para el bebe.

Te acompano, dijo Linds y se levanto de la silla.

Como les ha ido?preguntaba Linds a Stella, mientras salían.

Muy bien, Mac es sencillamente genial, es todo lo que esperaba y mas.

Lindsay sonrió, Voy a llamar a Danny, para decirle donde voy no sabes lo posesivo que se vuelven. Lindsay marco a Mac.

Danny, estoy yendo con Stella a Babysit a buscar algo que ella encargo,No te preocupes amor no creo que encuentre nada desagradable en mi camino, si puedes llama a la niñera y preguntale como le va con Lucy, ella colgó.

Mac, colgó su teléfono y llamo a Don, para alcanzar a Stella y Linds.

Crei que Lucy estaba con la mama de Danny.

No esta con la niñera.

Ellas fueron a la tienda y al salir a Stella le pareció ver a Don, llevándose un hombre esposado con Mac.

No, son Don y Mac?

Puede ser pero es mejor no acercarnos, es peligroso para ti. Lindsay le decia.

Stella miraba preocupada, Ok

Ellas regresaron al laboratorio, ella fue a la oficina de Mac y empezó a buscar en su escritorio, Adam entro a la oficina.

Que buscas Stell?

Unas llaves.

Ah! bueno suerte el dejo un informe en el escritorio de Mac y salio.

Stella encontró un informe en la gaveta de Mac, lo empezó a leer, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Steven.

Ella busco en la computadora los antecedentes de Steven, salia el reporte de la agresión a Mac en la escena y la orden de restricción que Mac habia solicitado, ella empezó a llorar, siguió buscando y encontró el teléfono, lo encendió, se dio cuenta de la carpeta de mensajes bloqueados, los empezó a leer.

Oh Dios, oh Dios!

Ella fue al baño y vomito, se lavo la cara, se empezó sentir mareada. Adam la había seguido al baño.

Stella, estas bien?

Si solo estoy con nauseas, Adam llevame a casa.

Le aviso a Mac?

No solo llevame.

El vio que Stella tenia el teléfono. Si, Stell!Pero te sientes bien?

Si Adam, por favor llevame.

Adam llevo a Stella al departamento de Mac.

Ella tomo una maleta y empezó a recoger ropa.

Stell, que haces?

No te metas Adam.

Pero Stella, debes hablar con Mac.

Adam, no te metas, solo después me llevas a un hotel.

Si, lo que tu digas , salio a la sala, envió un mensaje a Mac,

Boss, Stella esta muy alterada temo por ella, estoy en su casa, ella tiene el teléfono, no se ve bien.

Mac había arrestado a Steven por la orden de restricción, leyó el mensaje y fue a su departamento al llegar, encontró a Stella y a Adam en la sala.

Stella, lo miro con rabia.

Adam vete dijo Mac.

Stella, miro a Adam, no pudiste evitar llamarlo?

Lo siento, Stella, dijo Adam y salio.


	12. Lo siento

Dedicado a MzBonasera

A donde vas?

A un hotel,respondió ella molesta, Saco el teléfono y se lo tiro a Mac,el apenas alcanzo a esquivarlo.

Estaba tratando de protegerte,dijo el mirando el teléfono en el piso.

Me mentiste, me mentiste, dijo ella llorando.

Lo se, ella se enfureció mas, Stella tranquilizate te hace daño.

Solo te preocupa, conseguir lo que quieres, hacer lo que quieres, el gran Mac Taylor, tan solo, no podías complacerme y dejarlo así. Ahora todos saben lo que paso o me vas a negar que no es así,Te vas a atrever a negármelo, que le voy a decir? cuando sepa cuando lo señalen? Que dime Mac, que le digo? Ella gritaba llorando, El me violo, pero tu violaste mi confianza lo volviste hacer.

Stella, el te estaba buscando, te estaba enviando mensajes, Maldición Stella apareció en una escena del crimen, trato de acercarse a ti, que diablos querías que hiciera?

Decirme, así de simple, tenia derecho a saber,así de simple a decidir a opinar. Quien sabe?

Stella, el trato de acercarse y ella lo empujo, Stella te puedes caer.

Que te importa?no tienes idea de lo que siento, no la tienes, sabes lo que fue sentirlo, encima mio, tocando y besando mi cuerpo, ella lloraba,sentirlo dentro de mi y suplicar, suplicar Mac que no lo hiciera.

Mac la sujetaba, los dos cayeron al piso, Las lágrimas de Mac caían por su cara.

Sentir como entraba cada centímetro de el dentro de mi, Stella lloraba y Mac la abrazaba.

Lo siento, decía el llorando, lo siento.

Quería morir Mac, solo quería morir,solo te pedí que lo dejaras así, como me paso esto a mi? de que sirvió tanto entrenamiento, de que?

No fue tu culpa Stella, no lo fue.

Como lo voy amar Mac? Si se parece a el, como lo voy amar?dime como lo voy a proteger, como si todos saben, lo que paso?polvora Mac, recuerdas, polvora. Tu lo dijiste.

Stella empezó a llorar mas, se levanto, Mac con ella, Lo golpeo, me mentiste Taylor , lo empezó a golpear sin parar.

Stella tranquilizate te vas a lastimar.

Dejame.

Stella, Mac la sujeto por las muñecas, no te quiero lastimar.

Ella se puso mas furiosa, comenzo a lanzarle todo lo que tenia a mano, Mac entro al baño , abrió la ducha, Tomo a Stella y se metió con ella en la ducha.

Ella gritaba, Maldición Taylor me las vas a pagar.

Siente el agua Stella, el la acariciaba, ella se fue relajando,los dos estaban vestidos en la tina,acostados mientras el agua caía, Stella tenia su espalda apoyada al pecho de Mac.

Que voy hacer? Dijo ella,Que va a pasar con mi bebe?

Mac, puso la mano en su vientre, lo importante es que nazca bien,después si quieres nos vamos a Chicago y lo criamos allá.

Por que me mentiste, Mac?

Quería protegerte, me equivoque, debí decirte, me dio pánico, Stella que te pasara algo a ti o al bebe. Solo quería tiempo para que naciera y después te diría, estas tan frágil, me dio miedo sencillamente no puedo perderte,te amo.

Stella, se giro, hacia Mac y se acostó en su pecho, harías eso por mi?

Que?

Dejar todo tu carrera,tus amigos?

Sin dudarlo, puedo conseguir todo eso de nuevo, pero a ti no, Stell eres única.

Perdona por pegarte, te lastime?

Bastante, van a pensar que estuve con un gato.

Ella sonrió.

El la beso en la cabeza. Diablos.

Que?

El teléfono, Mac saco su teléfono del bolsillo completamente mojado.

Huy, lo siento.

No sirve, voy a tener que ir, tengo que ir a finalizar los detalles de la reunión con Sinclair,tu teléfono?

En mi cartera?Mac, quien sabe?

Stella!

Mac!

Lindsay y Don.

Solo ellos?

Si

y Adam

No.

Pero el te ayudo.

Stella, Adam no sabe pensó que estaba loco de celos o algo así, el me reclamo y se molesto a pesar de ayudarme.

Quiero que llames a Don y te lleve donde Angy, decía Mac incorporándose de la bañera, ellos salieron de la bañera.

Es absurdo Mac, Estoy bien.

Complaceme, el no debe estar preso, tengo miedo que te haga daño y quiero que Angy te revise.

El comenzo a desvestirse.

Stella lo miraba, soy un desastre.

El le sonrió, Vamos a estar bien, Stell.

Quiero descansar, quiero quedarme un rato y dormir, mañana iré donde Angy.

No ahora!

Mac, Lindsay sale ahora de su turno le voy a pedir que traiga a Lucy, te prometo que no me muevo,tu tienes que afinar los detalles de tu reunión con Sinclair, vas a estar mas tranquilo sabiendo que estoy segura aqui.

Esta bien, llamala, el la beso, estamos bien?

Ya veremos, respondió ella.

El la beso, se cambio y se fue al laboratorio.

Lindsay llego al departamento de Stella con Lucy. Stella se alegro de ver a Lucy, Ambas se sentaron en el sofá.

Stella, Mac hablo conmigo me dijo que sabias de Steve. Quieres decirme, Que paso?

Como te enteraste?

Descubrí que Mac había clonado tu linea, que de alguna forma controlaba las llamadas que entraban a tu teléfono, me enfureció y lo enfrente, supongo que leíste los mensajes, así que cuando Mac me entrego el teléfono lo entendí todo, el estaba preocupado que nada te alterara hasta el nacimiento del bebe.

Stella suspiro, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que me ocultaba algo, si te soy honesta,no me quise ocupar, no quise saber, conozco a Mac se que no se iba a quedar tranquilo.

Que paso Stella?

Lindsay, no quiero hablar de eso, entiendeme, no puedo.

Lo vas a tener que enfrentar en algún momento,solo estas retrasando las cosas.

Stella sonrió irónicamente,Lindsay lo enfrento a diario, Mac me ha ayudado a superar esta situación,pero no estoy lista para narrar en detalles como paso, pues sencillamente no recuerdo mucho y a veces pienso que es mejor así, tenia pánico de que un hombre me tocara nuevamente, pero la forma como Mac me hizo el amor su mirada, ella sonrió, su mirada Linds, me hizo sentir segura,amada.

Lindsay, le regalo una mirada complice a Stella, Que va a pasar Stell?Lindsay miraba preocupada a Stella.

Si, Steven me viene a buscar me tocara enfrentarlo, Linds no tengo miedo, no voy a huir. La verdad Linds no me pienso preocupar ahora por Steven, quiero estar tranquila para cuando nazca el bebe y quiero tranquilizar a Mac. Por ahora voy a jugar con esta pequeña, Stella le sonreía a Lucy.

Lindsay sonrió y ambas jugaban con Lucy

Hawkes llego con nueva evidencia del caso del Desmembrador. Danny, Mac,Hawkes y Adam hicieron seguimiento a las victimas descubriendo que una de ellas estaba casada con el propietario de un matadero, ellos allanaron el lugar, consiguiendo evidencia de sangre humana

Al interrogarlo el hombre, John Dawson admitió a ver matado a los miembros de la hermandad Manhattan, a través de los anos, al enterarse su noche de bodas lo que le habían hecho a su esposa, ambos habían hechos votos de castidad hasta el matrimonio, El había decidido deshacerse de los cuerpos, pues el banco iba a ejecutar la propiedad.

Mac podía entender a Dawson, en realidad todos lo entendían, pero para bien o para mal, las leyes se tenían que cumplir, Dawson les explico que debido a la brutalidad de la violación su esposa había quedado estéril.

Don se acerco a la oficina de Mac y se sentó en su sofa.

Maldito caso, te juro si tuviera la oportunidad, yo mismo mataría a los malditos, le daría la llave de la celda a Dawson para que saliera.

Creeme, si hay alguien que te entiende, soy yo, dijo Mac sentándose al lado de Don.

Como esta Stella?y que diablos te paso en la cara?

Me araño una gata, Mac arqueo las cejas,ella esta preocupada por el bebe y por el maldito.

Que Stella ya sabe que se presento en la escena?

Mac afirmo con la cabeza

Mac lo tengo vigilado.

Hasta cuando Don?

Que estas pensando Mac? dijo Don incorporándose.

Tranquilo Don yo cumplo las leyes, estoy pensando irnos un tiempo a Chicago, es un gran sitio para criar al niño y yo tengo trabajo seguro.

Vas a cambiar tu vida por este maldito, dijo Don molesto.

No, por Stella, quiero que ella sea feliz, creo se lo merece, dijo Mac serio.

Vaya, Stella te capturo.

Ni te imaginas,le dijo Mac sonriendo.

Boss, entro Adam en la oficina, aquí tiene su nuevo teléfono.

Gracias Adam, Mac tomo el teléfono,Adam Gracias por avisarme hoy.

De nada Boss, Como esta Stella?

Bien, mas tranquila,Gracias por preguntar

De Nada Boss, dijo Adam y salio.

Terminaste los informes para Sinclair?pregunto Don

Si son los mas detallados posible no tiene escusas para reducirnos el presupuesto esta vez, respondía Mac.

El siempre tiene de donde recortar, dijo Don a visitar una amiga, te dejo.

Una amiga dijo Mac arqueando las cejas.

Si es italiana, ya sabes lo que dicen de las italianas.

Largate de aquí, dijo Mac sonriendo.

Mac se fue a su casa, llego al departamento y encontró a Stella dormida,el se desvistió y se metió en la cama.

Mac!como te fue?se escucho la voz de Stella

Resolvimos el caso, dijo el besando su espalda,Tu que hiciste?

Lucy esta linda, jugué con ella toda la tarde, ha crecido tanto, es tan inteligente, se parece tanto a Danny,ella se voltio hacia Mac, le sonrió, Mac. Quien era el asesino?

Estoy cansado,no quiero hablar de eso aquí.

Cansado, ella rió, tu solo entras desnudo en esta cama, cuando quieres algo y no es precisamente descansar o me equivoco?

El sonrió, La pregunta es si me vas a complacer?

Llama a Isabel, dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

No otra vez con eso Stella, Stella!

Ella se reía, Ruega, Taylor!

Stella!el la besaba

Solo un poco de sufrimiento, Taylor. Ella reía.

Stella, el le besaba la espalda, comenzo a recorrer su cuerpo con su mano.

Dejame dijo ella y se reía.

El le beso en la boca y profundizo el beso, ella gemía,Se separaron.

No, dijo ella riendo.

Mac suspiro, Stella!

Has lo que me gusta!

Eso?Ahora?

Si, Eso!ella reí, ahora!

Mac se levanto de la cama se puso bata y fue a la cocina, regreso después de veinte minutos, con una bandeja de Rolls y una flor en la boca, Ella reía, el se quito la bata.

Cara mía, el dijo en un acento francés fingido, he traído la exquisites de la gastronomía francesa, seguia el con su acento francés para ti y tu exquisito paladar.

Ella no paraba de reír, Merci Moncher.

Oh cara Mía el dejo los rolls, a un lado y le empezó a besar el brazo llegando hasta el cuello.

Ya puedes entrar aquí Moncher.

Mac se reía, me siento ridículo.

Pero te gusta el premio por tu interpretación.

Oh si, dijo Mac metiéndose en la cama.

Mac se levanto al otro día temprano para ir a la reunión con a Stella en la espalda ella se levanto, se giro y lo beso en la boca.

Me avisas cuando salgas de donde Angy. Ok. Don te va a llevar

Mac no es necesario,no puedo vivir con guardaespaldas.

Stella es su día libre el se ofreció.

Mac!

Stella, es por mi tranquilidad,complaceme.

Ella suspiro, Ok, te aviso en cuanto termine mi cita con Angy.

Ok, el la beso.

Mac se fue al prescinto y Stella esperaba a Don.

Don llego, Ella le abrió la puerta.

Hola Don.

Hola Stell.

Rolls?

Don la miro con mala cara, Mac no tiene pesadillas con esos?

Es un llorón, dijo Stella sonriendo.

No tienes miedo de tener un pequeño roll?

Stella miraba a Don,Es absurdo, decía Stella con las cejas arqueadas.

No tanto.

Ellos fueron a la Avalanche, y llegaron a la cita con Angy, esperaron su turno.

Mac debe estar ahora con Sinclair, decía Stella preocupada.

Es absurdo, decía Don, recorta el presupuesto,cuando se resuelven los casos se lleva todo el crédito.

Burocracia!

Si pues, cuando no se resuelven o se retrasan no quiere dar ni para el algodón del laboratorio. No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Mac, decía Don.

Llegaron al consultorio de Angy.

Stella,dijo Angy, como esta todo?

Bien,Angy el es Don

Hola mucho gusto entramos?

Yo espero aquí, dijo Don.

Ya quiero que nazca, Mac te hablo de lo de Chicago?

Si, me parece una buena idea,decía Angy, Su mama se va a volver loca con el bebe, no la conoces?

No, lo cierto es que no la conozco, no se como va a reaccionar.

Mily tiene dos cosas es una mujer de agujas de tejer sumamente poderosa y ella dice uso sus palabras, mientras mis chicos sonrían no me importa de donde las sacan.

Vaya dijo Stella.

El telefono de Mac sonó, el no podía contestar, siguió sonando,primero Stella, luego Don y finalmente Angy.

Lo siento, se levanto y salio de la reunión que tenia con Sinclair y la junta administrativa.

Taylor!Grito Sinclair.

Mac, debes venir se escuchaba la voz de Angy, el bebe murió, Lo siento, Mac.


	13. Perdida

Mac colgó y se sentó un momento, Sinclair salio furioso.

Espero que haya muerto el alcalde para sacarte de la reunión.

Mac, no decía nada.

Taylor que pasa?

Mi hijo murió, Mac se levanto y se fue.

Sinclair solo lo miraba irse. El entro a la sala de juntas a excusar a Mac y pautar una nueva reunión.

Mac llego al hospital, Donde estaba Stella? encontró a Don visiblemente afectado.

Lo siento, Mac.

Donde esta ella?

La van a meter a sala de partos.

Que la van hacer pasar por eso?decía Mac molesto.

Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Adam y Sid llegaron juntos.

Que paso? Preguntaba Hawkes.

No se, decía Don.

Donde esta Stella?reclamaba Mac.

Angy Salio,Mac fue donde ella todos lo siguieron.

No la hagas pasar por esto, dijo en tono suplicante.

Mac tengo que sacar al bebe, tiene estimo tres o cuatro días de muerto, ella puede morir si no lo hago urgente.

No puede ser cesárea, otra forma?

Mac tardaría mas en recuperarse, seria peor para ella, creeme, confía en mi esta es la mejor manera.

Ella tiene razón decía Hawkes.

Que paso?preguntaba Lindsay llorando.

No lo sabremos hasta hacerle una autopsia al bebe,respondía Angy, Mac vas a pasar conmigo.

Si.

Vamos Mac.

Mac, le dio las llaves de su casa a Lindsay, por favor busca ropa para Stella, pregunta a la enfermera que va a necesitar,busca el maletín del bebe, la ropa que preparo Stella para el,en mi mesa de noche, esta la costumbre Taylor sabes a que me refiero.

Si dijo Lindsay y le dio un beso a Mac en la mejilla.

Vamos Angy llevándose a Mac.

Creo que lo que podemos hacer es ir a trabajar y esperar noticias, por desgracia, no hay mucho en lo que podamos ayudar. Dijo Hawkes. Adam, Sid y Hawkes regresaron al laboratorio decidieron tomar turnos.

Danny fue con Lindsay a la casa de Mac.

Esto la va a destruir, decía Lindsay llorando.

Linds, Stella es una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco, ella va a salir adelante.

Oh Danny, no creo es demasiado, ella tomo las cosas que Mac le pidió y salieron del departamento.

Danny el cuarto del bebe, que se va hacer?

Eso lo decidirá Mac, Linds por ahora, hay que ir allá y estar con ellos.

Don estaba en el pasillo de la clínica y vio llegar al Jefe Sinclair.

Y Taylor?

Esta adentro con Stella, decía Don visiblemente afectado.

Voy a sentarme a esperar, es una pena lo que ha pasado, sobre todo que tuviera que pasar esto para que Mac fuera hombre y admitiera que era suyo.

Maldición, dijo Don molesto, Solo le preocupa fastidiar a Mac,Sinclair se levanto enfrentando a Don, Ya desearía Usted ser una cuarta de hombre de lo que es Mac.

Don, fijese con quien habla, dijo Sinclair desafiante.

Vayase al diablo, dijo Don furioso, Quiere saber? Que paso?Abusaron de Stella, si un maldito abuso de ella, espero que sea lo suficientemente hombre para callar eso, Don decía furioso,Sinclair no podía reaccionar a lo que escuchaba, imaginese lo que ha pasado, para encima tener que aguantar sus estupideces.

Sinclair, se sentó en silencio con Don,Que ha dicho el medico?

Nada, dijo Don, Hay que esperar.

Mac entro a la habitación donde estaba Stella.

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Ella no reaccionaba.

Stell!, ella solo lo miraba.

Que pasa?Mac miro a Angy.

Esta Shock, decia Angy.

Mac se quito su chaqueta se sento a su lado y tomo su mano,Stell.

Mac le voy a dar un tranquilizante, Voy a inducir el parto separo las piernas de Stella y rompió la fuente,Mac abrazaba a Stella.

Que hicimos mal?el miro a Angy.

Nada Mac, estas cosas por desgracia pasan.

Las horas pasaban y Stella empezó a sentir los dolores, empezó a gritar, Mac tomaba su mano y estaba con ella, Mac salio un momento de la habitación para entregar su arma y su placa a Lindsay.

En eso llegaban Steven y dos hombres mas, Mac se enfureció y se acerco a ellos Don lo siguió.

Largate, dijo Mac.

Mi hijo esta naciendo, ya lo se, no creas que no voy a exigir mis derechos, decia Steven furioso

Largate, repitió Mac, Largate o te saco a patadas.

Ya caí en eso una vez, no te voy a golpear para que te ampares en tu placa, dijo Steven.

Mac, tomo su placa y la lanzo al piso, Don se coloco detrás de el, Sinclair se levanto de su silla.

Mac abrió las manos en señal de desafió.

Ya pude contigo una vez podre dos,decia Steven confiado.

Mac no es momento, Stella te necesita decía Lindsay.

Steven le lanzo un golpe a Mac, Mac le partió la nariz, lo lanzo en el suelo, halo su brazo hacia atrás, poniendo su pie en el cuello.

Steven, jadeaba en el piso.

Los otros dos hombres trataron de acercarse a ellos, Danny les silbo y les señalo su arma en señal que no intervinieran, le dijo a Don he visto esa llave lo va a matar.

Mac no vale la pena, dejalo decia Don, es basura humana.

Mac, presiono a Steven, el gritaba, Te lo advertí!, solo apretar, un poco mas y se acabo.

Taylor, dejelo, Bonasera lo necesita adentro, Taylor!gritaba Sinclair

Mac pestañeo un momento, dejo ir a Steven.

Me partiste la nariz y mi brazo, es abuso policial, te voy a denunciar, no me vas impedir ver a mi hijo.

Mac voltio hacia Steven, Esta Muerto, entro donde Stella

Que? Es mentira,es mentira.

No,dijo Don, el bebe murió, largate o voy a terminar lo que Mac empezó.

Esto es brutalidad policial los voy a denunciar, gritaba Steven.

Sinclair se acerco a Steven y a los dos hombres que estaban con el. Les dijo algo, entre ellos se miraron y se fueron.

Lindsay recogió la placa de Mac del piso y la guardo.

Mac estaba adentro con Stella, Mac estamos listos ya dilato,dijo Angy, el se sentó detrás de ella, apoyando ella su espalda en el pecho de Mac, entrelazaron las manos y ella empezó a pujar maldecia en griego, Mac presionaba su mejilla a la de ella, ella sentía las lágrimas de Mac.

Por que? Por que? Mac,gritaba Stella se escuchaba hasta afuera.

Don se fue, no podía aguantar escuchar a Stella, Lindsay lloraba desconsolada Danny la abrazaba. Sinclair no decía nada.

Esto va a pasar Stell, era lo único que decía Mac, Te amo Stella.

Ella lloraba, finalmente el bebe salio, Angy. Miro a Stella, ella cayó sobre Mac con los ojos cerrados, No es tu culpa Stella fue el cordón se anudo, dejo de pasarle comida al bebe.

Mac se levanto, fue donde Angy y tomo el bebe.

Mac una enfermera se va a encargar de limpiarlo, ella lo debe ver tiene que despedirse, decía Angy.

No, nosotros lo vamos hacer, ya esta todo preparado. Mac tomo al bebe y salio de la habitación.

Cuando Lindsay lo vio salir lo siguió, todos estaban ahí, Sid también siguió a Mac.

Ellos fueron a una habitación contigua y Mac empezó a limpiar al bebe, las lágrimas de Mac caían, Lindsay nunca lo había visto llorar,el limpio al bebe y lo observo, tenia pequeños rizos, la nariz se parecía a la de Stella,el busco la ropa que Stella había encargado para el bebe y lo vistió,lo arreglo, lo coloco una manta y se lo entrego a Lindsay, el busco un estuche de joyería, lo abrió el en estuche habían dos ángeles rezando unidos, el los separo y le coloco uno al bebe, se cambio en el baño con una camisa negra que Lindsay le había llevado sabia que había que llevar al bebe. Tomo al bebe y salio de la habitación, los demás se acercaron a Mac y vieron al bebe, el entro en la habitación se lo entrego a Stella,ella lo observaba y lo besaba, Mac solo lloraba, el se sentó detrás de ella, la abrazo se quedaron un rato los tres solos, el saco el otro ángel y se lo coloco a Stella.

Es una tradición de mi familia, dijo Mac, el de el lleva tu nombre y el tuyo su nombre.

Ella leía el nombre del bebe, Gregory Mccanna Bonasera Taylor,es precioso Gracias Mac,ella lo beso.

Es tan hermoso, decía ella entre sozollos, acariciando al bebe.

Si lo es.

Ella miro a Mac, te lo vas a llevar?

Si a bautizarlo y.. El enmudeció.

Lleva las monedas para el barquero, dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Lo se,ya esta arreglado.

Adiós, hijito, dijo Stella besando al bebe, se lo entrego a Mac.

Mac la beso y se fue, al salir miro a Don, el entro en la habitación con Stella.

Hawkes se acerco a Mac y le dio una pequeña caja lo que pediste,Mac.

Gracias, Vamos. Sid, Danny y Lindsay siguieron a Mac.

Sinclair y Adam se quedaron con Hawkes en el pasillo, por si Steven, volvía.

Stella se quedo con Don, ella lloraba,Don la abrazaba con fuerza, ella finalmente se quedo dormida. Stella se levanto y encontró a Mac dormido en la cama con ella, era de noche, toco su vientre pensando que había tenido una pesadilla, miro su cuello y vio la medalla, luego vio a Mac, tenia su camisa negra, los ojos hinchados, ella se volvió acostar.

Una enfermera entro para colocar una inyección en la vía que ella tenia.

Para que es eso?

Es para secar la leche, así no le dará fiebre.

No me lo ponga.

Que? dijo la enfermera

La puedo donar cierto?

No desgraciadamente no, le estamos suministrando antibióticos muy fuertes.

Ya entiendo.

Stella vio como la enfermera le suministraba la inyección.

Como sigue?

Bien gracias

y el señor?

Aparentemente bien, no se ha despertado.

El regreso muy alterado, la Doctora Audrey le suministro un calmante, lo hará dormir un buen rato.

Stella acariciaba la mejilla de Mac, Audrey esta aquí?

Si, ella vino a verla a usted, pero estaba dormida, Señora.

Dime Stella.

Stella, Existen grupos de apoyo para situaciones como esta. Mi nombre es Eloise, le daré la información mañana.

Gracias, dijo Stella y se volvió acurrucar con Mac.


	14. Consolar

A la mañana siguiente Stella se levanto y Mac no estaba, Adam estaba sentado en una silla.

Y Mac?

Hey Stell, dijo Adam sonriendole, fue arreglar algo. Fue lo que dijo.

Angy entro en la habitación, Hola Stella, Vamos a ver como estas?

Hola Angy.

Reed vino a verte pero se fue con Mac.

Por lo menos se que no esta solo, Donde fue?

No se, Vamos a revisarte, eh, joven necesitamos privacidad,dijo Angy mirando a Adam.

Ah e yo lo siento dijo el levantandose y saliendo de la habitación.

Angy reviso a Stella, debes seguir la cuarentena, tienes una pequeña infección pero en cuanto se cure, Como amiga te recomiendo que busques embarazarte.

No creo, no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo, decía Stella triste.

Por esto? Stella pocas veces pasa lo que les sucedió, no quiere decir que cada vez que te embaraces le va a pasar algo al bebe, un nuevo bebe no va a reemplazar a tu hijo, pero te va a brindar felicidad y creo que por el bien de ambos lo deberían intentar.

Se que Audrey, le tubo que poner un calmante a Mac,el esta bien?

Stella no había visto a Mac antes así, creí que iba a destruir el hospital, felizmente Audrey y Hawkes lo convencieron y le suministraron el calmante. Esta mañana lo vi mas tranquilo cuando salio con Reed.

Cuando me das de alta?

Mañana.

Puedo trabajar?

Es mejor que esperes una semana.

No, quiero trabajar.

Stella una semana,dijo Angy seria.

No puedo encerrarme en un departamento con tantos recuerdos.

Pero debes tomar reposo, es por tu bien,tal vez deberían ir a Chicago, les haría bien a ambos.

Mac llego a la habitación, su mirada estaba apagada.

Hola Mac, Angy lo abrazo,el la abrazo

Acarcio a Stella,Como esta?

Bien, mañana le doy de alta.

Bien.

Stella miraba a Mac, le preguntaba con los ojos.

El la miro, Ahora no Stell.

Ella se acostó de nuevo.

Mañana regreso a darle el alta.

Bien, Angy salio.

Mac se sentó en el sofa de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Stella salio de el hospital, Mac la llevo al departamento, al entar ella noto la habitación del bebe cerrada.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

Mac la detuvo, No

Quiero entrar.

No, no entres.

Ella lo aparto y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba vacía.

Donde están?ella miro a Mac con furia,Donde están sus cosas?

Las guarde,respondió el.

Donde?

Mac suspiro, las done Stella.

Que?tu crees que vaciando el cuarto y echando pintura a las paredes lo voy a olvidar, dijo furiosa, puede que a ti te haya servido botar los recuerdos de Claire,pero yo soy diferente, no soy igual a ti.

No pretendía que lo olvidaras, pero es muy doloroso,le dijo Mac.

Mac, estoy cansada que decidas por mi, creo que soy capaz de tomar mis decisiones, me has quitado el derecho de guardar cosas de mi hijo, creo que lo tenia?

También era mi hijo, creo te tengo derecho a decidir. Mac la miro con rabia.

No lo era, no tienes derecho, ella fue a la habitación de Mac y cerro la puerta.

Maldición Stella. El se fue del departamento al laboratorio.

Llego al laboratorio, fue a su oficina y empezó a trabajar, Sinclair entro en su oficina.

Jefe, dijo Mac sin levantar la cabeza.

Como esta Bonasera?

En casa descansando.

El teléfono de Mac sonó, el respondió.

Taylor.

Gracias Anderson, la cara de Mac se puso roja de la ira, Demonios, si no te dije nada, es que no es tu asunto, Mac seguía escuchando,Vete al diablo. Si yo me he metido en tus asuntos en porque ellos me han buscado,Mac se levanto y caminaba furioso por su oficina, Esto no tiene nada que ver con Isabel, Por que la metes en este asunto? Se un poco hombre y presentate allá, No te cubras en eso, yo nunca te he negado el verla,Diablos a que me llamaste? Que tengo que ver con las decisiones de Anna? Creo que ella es lo suficientemente grande para decidir por si sola, lo único que le brinde fue apoyo, Vete al diablo. Mac colgó furioso.

Paso su mano por la frente, Disculpa, miro a Sinclair.

Sinclair se levanto, Siento mucho lo del bebe, que Stella tome el tiempo que necesite, dijo estrechando la mano de Mac.

Gracias, dijo Mac, perdón nuevamente por la escena.

No te preocupes,dijo Sinclair saliendo de la oficina.

Mac se lleno de trabajo para evitar pensar, el veía la oficina de Stella apagada, pensaba en como había terminado todo, realmente se había equivocado al decidir por ella.

Al llegar al departamento Stella estaba dormida, el fue a la cocina y noto que no habia comido,fue a la habitación.

Stella, dijo con suavidad, Stell, tienes que comer,el la toco y la sintió caliente.

Stell!Diablos, tienes fiebre, tomaste tus medicinas?

Ella no despertaba, Stella!

Ella abrió los ojos, me siento mal.

El tomo su teléfono y llamo a Angy.

Angy, Stella tiene fiebre.

Interrumpió el tratamiento?

No se, no se despierta.

Voy para allá,Mac.

Llamo a Hawkes.

Hawkes

Es Mac, Ven a mi casa, trae un Kit de lavado de estomago.

Que pasa Mac?

Has lo que digo.

Si, Mac.

Hawkes y Angy llegaron al departamento.

Angy reviso a Stella tiene fiebre porque no tomo las medicinas. El no tomarlas provoca que la leche se acumule en sus pechos y causa fiebre.

Por que no despertaba?Mac la miraba nervioso.

Por la fiebre Mac, dijo Angy mirándolo, Que creíste? Que había intentado suicidarse?Mac,ella esta triste dejala pasar su duelo, es diferente para ti, ellos tuvieron una coneccion por casi nueve meses, Stella se siente responsable, escuchala, dejala llorar, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella. Mac por ahora guarda tu armadura y saca tu pañuelo, ella acaricio su mejilla, es el papel que te corresponde, consolar.

El la beso en la mejilla,Gracias Angy.

Ya tiene un tratamiento nuevo es mas fuerte, va a estar bien,Mac dale espacio, si ella quiere estar sola dejala.

La voy a perder?el miro a Angy.

No, Mac, ella acaricio su mejilla, solo esta triste.

Hawkes abrazo a Mac, Vengo mas tarde a ponerle la inyección que Angy receto.

Gracias, dijo Mac

Hawkes salio con Angy del departamento.

Mac se desplomo en su sofá.


	15. Aceptar

Pasaron las semanas y Stella empezó a trabajar, la mayoría del tiempo estaba como ausente y triste por mas que trataban de consolarla, no podían, mas era el tiempo que ambos pasaban en el laboratorio que lo que compartian en el departamento, Mac no había parado de trabajar y Stella estaba copiando su formula para evitar pensar.

Un día Stella llego temprano al laboratorio y vio a Mac discutiendo con Audrey en su oficina, el se veia molesto, ella empezo a caminar a la oficina de Mac, vio que Mac la observa, el corto la discusión.

En serio Mac, Lo siento, alcanzo a escuchar decir a Audrey al entrar en la oficina.

Esta bien, Luego hablamos. Dijo Mac en tono cortante.

Stella como sigues?dijo Audrey mirando a Stella, que bueno que estas trabajando.

Bien, Gracias,Mac hay un nuevo caso. Tenemos que bajar con Sid.

Ok, Lo siento Audrey, me tengo que ir.

Lo entiendo y en serio lo siento, ella lo abrazo y beso a Mac en la mejilla.

Mac le sonrió timidamente, OK

Vamos Stell! El salio de su oficina con Stella subieron al ascensor.

Que pasaba?

Nada importante, dijo Mac mirando el piso.

Nada importante? Y te tenia tan molesto, Que se queria acostar contigo en la mesa de autopsias de Sid?

Stella!de donde sacas esas ideas? Mac la miraba molesto.

Perdoname, estoy un poco molesta,Mac ya paso un mes, quiero que me lleves donde esta el bebe, ya te lo he pedido antes y te has negado.

Mac negaba con su cabeza, No creo que estés lista Stell.

Vete al diablo, te he dicho que no decidas por mi, Quiero ir o es que donaste su cuerpo a la ciencia, le dijo ella molesta, Mac la miraba furioso, Estoy harta de pedirte las cosas o es que tengo que dejar que te subas encima mio para complacerme.

Quieres ir ? Hecho, después no digas que no te lo advertí, mañana en la mañana es lo primero que haremos, dijo el molesto bajando del ascensor.

Perfecto,ella le grito mientas bajaba del ascensor, se acercaron a Sid.

Sid se quito los lentes, Pasa algo?

No! dijeron los dos a coro.

Vaya pensé que algo se quemaba por aquí?

Sid el cuerpo, Mac lo corto en seco.

Trabajaron todo el día, Stella fue el primero al departamento, Mac llego después llego directo al cuarto de huéspedes, ultimamente había estado durmiendo ahí, no quería pelear con Stella y ella no había estado de muy buen humor con el, había preferido darle espacio.

Stella escucho a Mac hablar. Ella se levanto y fue a la habitación de huéspedes, el estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Por que? No es justo,no Stella... decía Mac mientras se movía de un lado a otro, Claire no te lo lleves por favor, Claire.

Mac!

No, Claire!por favor!Noo.

Stella se metió en la cama con Mac, el se despertó y se sobresalto,se trato de levantar, ella le tomo el brazo, era una pesadilla, el toco su cara tenia lágrimas. Se desplomo en la cama.

Lo siento te desperté.

Ella lo beso, Todo esta bien.

Ella sentía como la respiracion de el se iba calmando, Lo siento!ella le susurro.

Que?

Mi mal humor, mis malas respuestas.

Lo siento, por tratarte como una niña, quiero protegerte y siento que te hago mas daño.

Oh, Mac, ella lo beso.

Como te ha ido?le dijo el acariciando su pelo.

A veces no le encuentro sentido, me siento tan vacía, ella se acomodo en su pecho.

Que quieres hacer?

No se Mac, no le encuentro sentido a muchas cosas, estoy tan cansada. Deberíamos tomar un tiempo irnos de viaje?

Podríamos hacer un viaje corto a Chicago, con las nuevas asignaciones no tengo mucho tiempo pero lo podemos hacer.

No es mala idea, ella beso su pecho, Que paso con Audrey?

Era trabajo Stell, nada importante.

Nos vamos a empezar a ocultar cosas?

Stella, ella hizo un comentario a quien no debía,le estaba reclamando eso.

Pero no es trabajo.

Si lo es!

Ella no trabaja con nosotros, dijo Stella molesta.

No, pero es con el ejercito y tu sabes muy bien que yo no estaré activo, pero siempre estoy dispuesto ayudarlos en lo que pidan.

De que se trata?

No puedo hablar de eso.

No puedes hablar de eso?dijo ella arqueando sus cejas.

Stella es clasificado, no puedo hablar de eso y esta no es conversacion para la cama.

Ok,después no te molestes cuando yo tenga información clasificada, ella trato de levantarse y Mac la halo a la cama de nuevo, se coloco sobre ella y la beso.

Mac! estoy molesta y todavía estoy en cuarentena.

Quiero hacerte el amor,el la beso,sabes que te deseo.

Ella sonrió, Lo se.

Extrañaba eso

Que?

Tu sonrisa, el la volvió a besar profundizando el beso, ella gimió.

Mac, todavía no estoy lista, no puedo, vamos a tener que esperar.

Mac se coloco aun lado,Tomo su cara y la miro a los ojos, Por favor no quiero pelear, cuando te pueda decir te digo.

Ella lo beso, Hasta mañana Mac.

Hasta mañana, Stell. Los dos se acostaron en silencio. No quiero que te cuides.

Que?ella se incorporo.

No quiero que nos cuidemos, dijo el incorporándose.

Mac no se si me quiera embarazar ahora, prefiero esperar un ano, quiero prepararme para tener un embarazo tranquilo, no quiero riesgos de que algo pase, quiero tratar de controlar todo.

No puedes controlar todo, pero si así lo quieres, así sera, si vas a estar mas tranquila y disfrutar tu embarazo,sera lo mejor.

Quiero tener tiempo para disfrutar nuestra relación, quiero tomarme el tiempo para hacerlo.

Pues tenemos que tomarnos el tiempo y una dosis de paciencia, ultimamente lo que hacemos es pelear.

Stella lo miro molesta, Estamos pasando situaciones extremas Mac, por lo menos no nos hemos matado.

El arqueó las cejas, Duerme Bonasera.

Se abrazaron y se durmieron juntos.

Stella se levanto muy temprano en la mañana, Ma sabia que la había levantado.

Mac levantate, lo prometiste, tenemos tiempo para ir antes de ir al laboratorio,Mac vamos.

Ok, el se levanto, fue al baño y se arreglo rápidamente.

Se sentaron el la cocina a tomar desayuno, el la miraba, mientras ella desayunaba.

Avena? Desde cuando desayunamos avena?

Si no la quieres no la comas.

No te molestes Stell, me gusta la avena, estaba buscando de que hablar es todo.

Quieres un tema de conversacion, Como esta Isabel y Audrey?

Stella! Mac la miro con el seno fruncido, Que nos pasa ultimamente solo peleamos?

No se, me fastidio tu comentario.

Lo siento, solo debí decir que te ves linda, el le sonrió.

Si es lo que debiste decir,ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, Vamos Mac, no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo.

Bajaron a la Avalanche, el empezó a manejar.

Hacia donde te diriges?ella lo miraba, Mac!

Stella estoy manejando al cementerio, tu me lo pediste, recuerdas o ya no quieres ir?

Si quiero ir, ella se hundió en su asiento,pero no tengo ni siquiera unas flores.

No te preocupes, hay una tienda cerca de ahí, el tomo su mano, creeme Stell, para mi también es muy difícil.

Lo se, Mac perdoname!

Por que? El la miro fijamente

Por haberte dicho que no tenias derechos, que no era tu hijo, ella empezó a llorar.

El beso su mano, Estabas herida Stell, era tu dolor el que hablaba.

El detuvo el carro bajo a una tienda de flores y regreso con un pequeño ramo de rosas, se lo entrego, Stella empezó a temblar, el tomo su mano.

Estoy contigo Stell.

Lo se Mac, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Llegaron al cementerio, comenzaron a caminar, Mac paso su brazo por la espalda de Stella, el sol estaba brillando, llegaron hasta una pequeña colina apartada donde había un gran árbol y una banca, Mac se sentó, señalándole una pequeña lapida debajo del árbol, Stella la leyó y empezó a llorar sin control, Aquí descansa nuestro amado hijo, Gregory Mccanna Bonasera Taylor.

Mac se levanto y la abrazo, Es hermoso Mac este sitio es lindo. Ella coloco las rosas en la lapida, Mac la abrazaba.


	16. Continuar

Regresaron a la Avalanche y siguieron al laboratorio,

Como lo conseguiste tan rápido?

Que? dijo Mac

El lugar?

Era para Claire, dijo Mac serio.

Gracias, es realmente hermoso.

El tomo su mano y la beso.

Llego un mensaje al teléfono de Mac, el se lo dio a Stella.

Robo en una licoreria, tres muertos en Park Avenue.

Mac cambio el rumbo, llegaron a la escena, encontrando a Don,

Diablos eso adentro es un verdadero desastre, les dijo Don señalando la tienda, les recomiendo guantes de jardinería, hay vidrios en todos lados, Avanti amigos Avanti.

Mac arqueo los ojos y se rió con Don, Avanti?practicando el italiano?

Don se reía, Muevete Taylor tienes mucho trabajo adentro.

Stella los miro a ambos, De que hablan?

Nada, decía Don.

No has notado que Don, esta ganando peso, creo que anda comiendo mucha pizza y canolis, Mac miraba a Stella riendo.

Pierdete Taylor, le decía Don riendo, Ve a trabajar.

Vaya una Italiana, dijo Stella.

Si una Italiana, respondió Don subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

Cuando tendremos el honor de conocer a la chica que te ha tenido tan feliz, dijo Mac.

Pronto,la escena esta en la licoreria deberían ir, decía Don riendo.

Mac se rió y siguió con Stella.

Los Taylors!, dijo Danny al ver ingresar a Mac y Stella, ellos sonrieron al comentario de Danny.

Que tienes Messer? Mac le respondió en tono serio.

Danny se levanto, Aparte de media licoreria destruida, dos cadáveres abajo amarrados este amigo, dijo señalando el cuerpo, era el gerente. La alarma se disparo a las 6 am cuando nuestros chicos llegaron encontraron este panorama.

Vamos a procesar las escenas, dijo Mac tomando su kit.

Trabajaron por cuatro horas en la escena al llegar al laboratorio, Stella estaba en su oficina y Adam entro.

Stell!dijo en tono nervioso, encontré algo que te puede interesar.

Que Adam?

El le entrego una hoja de papel, en la hoja hablaban de un tour por tres meses a distintos países de Europa, visitaban las distintas ruinas y templos griegos.

Woao, se ve genial me encantaría ir pero no puedo es mucho tiempo.

Stella como amigo creo que lo deberías pensar siempre has dicho que te gustaría visitar esos sitios, el precio es un regalo la mayoría de los viajes son en tren, es toda una aventura un amigo pintor me dio el volante, se que te va a encartar.

Gracias Adam, pero no creo que pueda dejar tanto tiempo el laboratorio.

Bueno era una idea, pensé que te haría feliz, ultimamente has estado muy triste Stell, dijo Adam saliendo de la oficina.

Ella se quedo perdida en la hoja de papel leyendo todos los lugares y los planes que ofrecía, Mac entro en su oficina, ella no lo sintió entrar, El tomo la hoja por la parte superior con dos dedos.

Estas aquí Stella?

Si, dijo ella como despertando.

El empezó a leer la hoja, Y esto?

Lo trajo Adam, le pareció que me gustaría.

Suena bien, Lo quieres hacer?

Mac aquí hay mucho trabajo y el tour sale en dos semanas.

No fue mi pregunta, Lo quieres hacer?le dijo sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

Me gustaría pero..

Hecho!si quieres ir vas.

Que? Y el trabajo?

Yo hablo con Sinclair no te preocupes.

Mac, ella sonrió, es en serio?

Cuando has visto que yo no hable en serio, me parece que te puedo alcanzar las ultimas tres semanas, según esto estarías en Paris, no te parece genial?

La verdad si pero este tour sale en dos semanas, hay mucho que arreglar, es imposible.

Stella, llamalos y arregla todo, vas a vivir una experiencia única, se que la vas a disfrutar.

Como te voy a dejar solo?

Sobrevivire! Además existen muchos medios para estar comunicados, dijo el sonriendo, Isabel me puede hacer compañía mientras vuelves o tal vez llame a Audrey, el decia en un tono burlón.

Audrey, Isabel?dijo ella

Es jugando, ya te dije te puedo alcanzar las ultimas tres semanas.

Stella se levanto brincando de la emoción, tu crees que se pueda?

Mac la abrazo, si!

Paso una semana ellos habían estado trabajando aun fuerte ritmo, Mac llego a su casa agotado.

Se desplomo en su cama, Stella estaba en la cocina y fue a la habitación, tenia una camisa de el, se subió encima de Mac, el sonrió y tu cuarentena?

Yo creo que ya termino, dijo ella besándolo.

Que planeas Bonasera?

Sabes que tengo debajo de tu camisa?Mac arqueo las cejas,Nada, Taylor. Si piensas que voy a dejar a mi hombre con el arma cargada y tantas alrededor estas loco.

Mac sonrió y se trato de incorporar, Stella no lo dejo, Me gusta cuando hablas sucio!dijo el desabrochando la camisa.

Ella saco un condón del bolsillo de la camisa que tenia puesta, Todavía no estoy en control de natalidad.

No importa a tu ritmo recuerdas! Ella empezó a quitarle la ropa a Mac.

Diablos porque te pones tantas cosas.

Mac se reía, Lograron salir de toda su ropa, Empezaron hacer el amor.


	17. Buenas Nuevas

Pasaron tres días Mac estaba en la Avalanche con Don regresando de buscar a un sospechoso, el detuvo el carro en una farmacia, Quieres algo? le pregunto a Don

No,dijo Don distraido con su teléfono.

Mac fue a la farmacia regreso y subió al carro.

Tienes goma?pregunto Don.

No

Caramelos?

No

Entonces que Diablos compraste?

Lo que compre no lo puedo compartir.

Uh, lo siento,parece que los vas a tener que comprar al por mayor, digo Stella se ve muy feliz estos días.

Don!Mac lo miro serio, Esta muy emocionada con su viaje, no para de comprar cosas, Don seguía mirando su teléfono, Como se llama?

Quien?

Tu chica Italiana?

Mariana

Bonito, nombre!Como van, es serio?

Mac, dijo Don serio, Me voy a casar

Mac arqueo las cejas, Que?Sonrió, Don te felicito!

Gracias Mac, se lo pedí ayer ella acepto, Don sonreía, se ha ido de viaje a Italia, Vuelve en cuatro meses,ella va a regresar a preparar todo para la boda,nos casamos en Marzo.

Vaya Don es una excelente noticia, me alegra mucho, ellos llegaron al laboratorio en cuanto Mac bajo del carro abrazo a Don, Estoy feliz por ti.

Gracias, dijo Don.

Tenemos que celebrar, dijo Mac entrando al ascensor, Stella los esperaba en la puerta al salir.

Hola Indiana como te preparas para tu gran cruzada, Don le dijo apenas la vio, Mac sonrió.

Muy gracioso Don, dijo Stella

Ya te estoy imaginando con tu sombrero y tu látigo, decía Don riendo, Mac lo miro serio, Esta bien Mac te dejo esa imagen a ti, Voy a buscar a Danny.

Que tienes? Le dijo Mac a Stella con una media sonrisa.

Tengo una coincidencia en AFIS. Esta es la información le entrego la tablilla a Mac.

Hay que avisarle a Don para que vaya con Danny.

Esta muy gracioso ultimamente, dijo Stella.

Feliz diría yo, el sonrió.

Sabes algo que yo no?

Si esta enamorado, me alegra por el, después de Jess pensé que no lo iba a lograr, que le iba a tomar mas tiempo, esta chica lo hace feliz. Me va a dar gusto conocerla.

Stella sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mac,Donde esta Hawkes?

En Las Vegas, esta haciendo un curso de medicina forense avanzada.

Woao, suerte la de Hawkes

Es un curso muy bueno califico para el, Vamo Indi tenemos trabajo que hacer, el le sonrió.

Indi esta pensando llevar su látigo esta noche a la cama.

Mac arqueo las cejas,Sexo salvaje!

Ellos bajaron a la morgue con Sid y continuaron trabajando.

Llego el día del viaje de Stella, ella estaba en la sala de Mac con tres maletas.

Insisto Stella me parecen muchas cosas, decía Mac mirando todas las maletas en su sala

Es un viaje largo, necesito varias cosas, decía ella mientras empacaba cosas en su bolso de mano.

Si mas no recuerdo es un viaje de aventura, no recuerdo que Indiana Jones viajara así.

El no es mujer y no se banaba por lo que recuerdo, siempre se la pasaba mal arreglado.

Esto si va hacer una aventura el solo hecho de llevar esto al aeropuerto, Mac miraba las maletas.

Que yo sepa la aventura fue anoche, ella le sonrió.

Ni que lo digas no se como logre levantarme. Estoy agotado, el la miro timidamente, mejor organicemos todo y eliminemos algunas maletas, piensa que no vas a poder traer nada.

Volver organizar todo? Mac cuento con tus maletas para mis compras, se que viajas con un jean y cuatro o cinco franelas.

Mac arqueo los ojos,así que lo tienes todo fríamente calculado.

Imaginate Taylor la recompensa que te voy a dar por llevar mis maletas, ella lo besaba

Diablos cuando me volví un títere, tu ganas, dijo el agarrando dos maletas.

Ella reía saliendo detrás de el, llevando la otra maleta.


	18. Malas Nuevas

Las semanas pasaban Stella y Mac se escribían a diario y se llamaban, a veces la comunicacion era difícil ella enviaba fotos diariamente, mostrando los sitios que visitaba, Mac había tenido varios, trabajos con el ejercito estaba sobre cargado, ya se acercaba su fecha de viaje para encontrarse con Stella en París

Mac estaba en su oficina y recibió una llamada de Quinn.

Taylor.

Mac, creo que deberías venir, tengo una escena de un conocido tuyo, te envió los detalles por texto.

Voy en camino.

Al llegar a Jersey, Mac se acerco a la escena, donde estaba Quinn.

Quinn

Taylor, dijo ella sonriendo.

De que se trata?

Quinn, descubrió el cuerpo, se trataba de Steven,robo a mano armada.

Mac se sorprendio a ver que se trataba de Steven, Quien encontró el cuerpo?

Un empleado del restaurante, al salir a botar la basura, ella miraba a Mac

Algún sospechoso?encontraron el arma?

No, al parecer limpiaron muy bien la escena,No hay rastros de nada, Retiraron la bala del cuerpo.

Mac arqueo las cejas, Me llamaste para ver mi reacción, me imagino, que sabes de la orden de restricción en contra de Steven y como Stella no esta en el país me convierte en el primer sospechoso.

Tu conoces mejor el oficio que yo, sabes que te tengo que descartar.

Continua con tu trabajo, Mac le sonrió.

Donde estabas ayer a las de 8 a 10 de la noche?

En el laboratorio puedes verificarlo con seguridad, mi ingreso electrónico,cámaras de seguridad y los doce técnicos que trabajaban conmigo.

Te conozco Mac se que no tienes nada que ver con esto, pero sabes que si no pregunto yo lo hará otro.

Quinn no tengo nada que ocultar, has tu trabajo, el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Que problemas tenias con el?

Esta en el informe, trato de ingresar a una escena de crimen, me agredió y seguía a mi personal.

Mac estoy segura que hay algo mas

Mac se acerco a Quinn la miro fijamente, No hay nada mas, esta claro.

Claro, respondió ella,Mac supe lo del bebe,Lo siento.

Gracias, Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

No sabia que estabas saliendo con Stella.

Sabes que soy un hombre reservado y prefiero dejarlo así, privado, dijo Mac serio.

Entiendo.

El teléfono de Mac sonó, el leyó el necesitas alguna otra información me llamas,tengo una escena,dijo mientras se iba, Adios Quinn

Hasta luego,Mac

A dos días del viaje, el estaba en su oficina concluyendo papeles, Lindsay entro y le entrego un informe.

Mas, dijo Mac fustrado, parece que nunca va a terminar

Mac nunca te había oído quejar por trabajo.

Disculpa Lindsay estoy agotado tengo el viaje encima, no quiero dejar nada pendiente.

No se ha sabido algo del caso de Steven?

No,No he querido, ni quiero preguntar, No se como voy a tocar ese tema con Stella, el teléfono de Mac sonó.

Hola Is, Como estas cariño?Is, no te entiendo, que te duele amor, Mac se veía preocupado Linds, localiza el teléfono de donde me llaman.

Que pasa Mac?

Hazlo.

Cariño, con quien estas?Ella esta dormida, Linds volvió a la oficina de Mac con Danny.

Mac empezó a caminar por su oficina, Danny llama al 911 y dales la dirección del teléfono, diles que hubo un accidente de vehículo una mujer y una niña atrapadas, urgente.

Si,Mac Danny empezó a llamar.

Carino ya envié ayuda no te duermas,el agarro el teléfono de su oficina y empezó a llamar,

Anna,

Si tío, respondía la voz de una chica joven.

Estas sola?

No estoy en clases.

Is y mama tuvieron un accidente.

Que? donde están?

Mac, hablaba por su celular al mismo tiempo, Quien llego cariño? Dale el teléfono,el coloco el speaker

Soy el Detective Mac Taylor, Ellas son mi sobrina y mi madre, Cual es el hospital mas cercano?

Soy el paramedico John Simons, Dectective Taylor los mas cercanos son el Memorial de Chicago y el hospital militar.

Llevelas al militar, yo voy saliendo para allá. Como esta mi madre?

No le podría decir ahora la están liberando del vehículo.

Solo digame si esta viva.

Si lo esta, señor

Gracias.

Anna ve al Hospital Militar.

Ella lloraba por el teléfono,Si tío, ella colgó

Mac volvió a llamar. Por favor con James Anderson, me importa un Demonio con quien este reunido, Lindsay lo miraba tomando su mano tratando de bajar la rabia de Mac, digale que es su hermano.

James es Mac, Mama tubo un accidente estaba con Is, el puso el Speaker de su celular mientras salia al locker a recoger algo de ropa.

Como que un accidente?donde están?

En el hospital militar estoy saliendo a Chicago, voy al JFK a buscar un vuelo, Mac hablaba mientras metía ropa en una maleta de sostenía el teléfono.

No, te mando a buscar te haré llegar mas rápido, Peterson quiero un avión de Nueva York a Chicago urgente, como esta mama?

Viva.

Dame algo mas que eso.

Lo siento es lo que se.

La niña?

Estaba hablando, ella me llamo.

Peterson te pedí un maldito avión para mi hermano, Mac ve al hangar 25 en el JFK un avión te va a estar esperando para llevarte a casa.

Gracias.

Mac,donde esta Anna?

Camino al hospital.

Nos vemos en casa, Mac.

Lindsay y Mac bajaron al estacionamiento tomaron la Avalanche y salieron dirección al JFK.

Me imagino que era tu hermano, ella le hablaba para tratar de distraerlo.

Si, dijo Mac

James Anderson? Me es conocido, No no puede ser.

Si, es el James Anderson, Consejero de Seguridad Nacional.

Woao, vaya!Dijo Linds sorprendida.

Mi mama era viuda cuando conoció a mi padre, James tendría unos cinco anos cuando su padre murió, yo tarde unos cuatro anos en llegar. El mantuvo el apellido de su padre a pesar que mi papa lo trato de adoptar. Es mi hermano mayor, yo parecía su perrito faldero hasta que se fue a los marines.

Vaya historia.

Si, dijo Mac bajando del vehículo dirigiéndose al hangar, por favor no vuelen mi laboratorio mientras este en Chicago.

Mac trata de mantenernos informados por favor, ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias Linds.

El tomo el avión.


	19. Chicago

Tres días después entraba al laboratorio una muy alterada Stella.

Woao, dijo Danny, Como te fue en tu cruzada?

Danny quieres decirme donde diablos esta Mac?

Que? No sabes?

No que le debe hacer pasado algo muy grave para dejarme botada en París.

Stella,Mac esta en Chicago, su mama y su sobrina tuvieron un accidente, se que trato de llamarte, Linds también.

Mi teléfono se perdió, lo he estado llamando y no responde.

No, solo se puede hablar con el, cuando el llama, es la gente de seguridad nacional, Que lo tiene fastidiado?

Seguridad Nacional?que diablos tiene que ver ellos con esto, Trataron de matar a la mama de Mac?

No, dijo Danny riéndose, pero considerando la posición de su hijo, son normales las medidas.

Hijo?Medidas?, Danny retrocedamos y explicame no entiendo nada.

Que no sabes quien es tu cunado?

Mac tiene un hermano?Creí que tenia una hermana, decía Stella desconcertada.

Vaya ya veo que hablan de estas cosas, bueno el punto es que el hermano de Mac, es James Anderson, Consejero de Seguridad Nacional, traducción la mano derecha del presidente, te imaginaras que Sinclair se orino encima cuando se entero.

Que?Diablos su llave mágica, decía Stella pensativa.

Ahora tu retrocede, Llave Mágica, decía Danny desconcertado.

Danny si hablas con Mac dile que voy a Chicago.

En que hospital están?

En el hospital militar.

Gracias Danny voy a dejar mis maletas aqui, si puedes por favor llevalas a mi departamento.

Que te trajiste? Algun monumento en partes? Decia Danny señalando las cinco maletas de Stella.

Solo Algunos souveniers, Voy a llevarme una maleta, ella tomo la maleta mas pequena.

Algunos souveniers?decia Danny, viendo las veía a Stella salir a toda prisa.

Después de unas horas, Stella había logrado llegar a Chicago.

Stella estaba discutiendo en la puerta del hospital.

Diablos, déjeme pasar tengo que ver a Mac Taylor.

Le repito señorita, ese piso esta bloqueado, le avisaremos en cuanto podamos, no me haga arrestarla.

Como que arrestarme no le cuesta nada avisarle, tome su maldito radio y avisele que estoy aqui.

Un hombre alto vestido de militar, estaba entrando al hospital y se acerco a Stella, el guardia lo saludo.

Descanse soltado, Pasa algo señorita.

Si no me dejan pasar y necesito ver a Mac Taylor.

El hombre sonrió, Huracán Bonasera, me imagino que es usted, Stella lo miraba desconcertada, venga conmigo. el comenzo a caminar hacia el ascensor, ella lo seguía.

Soy James, dijo el entendiéndole la mano,mientras subían al ascensor.

Stella, ella estrecho su mano, Huracán Bonasera?

El sonrió, Asi te describio Mac, un huracán!, creo que tiene razón.

Ella sonrió con pena, Como están ellas?

El suspiro, Mama esta bien, es un hueso duro de roer. La niña es la que preocupa, tiene una lesión cerebral, aun no ha despertado, los médicos dicen que los niños siempre dan sorpresas, que solo hay que esperar.

Lo siento.

Menos mas que estas aqui. Mac me tiene estresado esta que se arranca los pocos pelos que le quedan. Stella sonrió,llevártelo a casa que duerma un rato desde que llego no ha salido de aquí.

Llegaron al piso bajaron del ascensor, Mac estaba abrazando a una chica, jugaba con su pelo, el estaba con una chaqueta se cuero negra y unos jeans,al verla soltó a la chica y se acerco a Stella.

Mira lo que te traje, dijo James, casi la arrestan abajo.

Mac abrazo a Stella, ella lo beso, Mac le sonrió timidamente a James.

James se acerco a la chica le señalo una silla,ella se sentó sin decir palabra, Mac se acerco con Stella a James y la muchacha, ella es Anna, mi sobrina.

Mucho gusto dijo Stella.

Encantada, dijo la chica.

Como sigue la niña? Pregunto Stella

Is, esta mejorando los médicos dicen que hay que esperar, estoy esperando al medico para ver que decisión tomaremos sobre los pasos a seguir,dijo Anna

Anna creo que puedes ir a casa, tu mama y yo hablaremos con el medico, dijo James.

No, es mi hija debo estar aquí, replico la chica.

James continuo, Anna ahora no vamos a discutir vas a casa descansas un rato, tu madre y yo hablaremos con el medico.

De ninguna manera estamos hablando de mi bebe, yo me quedo aquí, dijo Anna molesta.

James, Anna es la que debe decidir es la madre, Mac le dijo.

Taylor, ella es una niña cuidando a otra niña, crees te tiene la capacidad de decidir algo así.

Si, respondió Mac molesto, la ha criado durante nueve anos y lo ha hecho muy bien, me parece que ella mejor que nadie puede decidir que hacer con su bebe.

Taylor, no te metas en esto, dijo James molesto

No! tu no te metas en esto, legalmente soy el custodio de Is, así que decida Anna, lo que decida lo único que permite la acción es mi firma, deja de actuar como un idiota y comienza a escuchar a tu hija, aquí no hay pelotón que dirigir.

Que seas el custodio se puede cambiar, dijo James molesto.

Diablos James solo escucha a tu hija,Mac suspiro

Esta bien, se puede quedar, dijo James.

No te equivoques ella esta dejando que tu te quedes aquí, dijo Mac dijo molesto, quedate aquí y habla con tu hija.

Stella,vamos por un café,Mac tomo la mano de Stella y la saco de ahí,ellos bajaron a la cafetería.

Asi que tu novia Isabel, Stella sonrió, me siento estúpida, celosa de una niña de nueve anos, Mac le sonreía,Tiene carácter,dijo ella mirando a Mac, mientras tomaba su café.

Quien?

Tu hermano.

A veces me provoca patearle el trasero, dijo Mac molesto.

Mac, se van a entender, es su hija la quiere.

A veces lo dudo,el tomo su mano, la beso,Como te fue, Indiana?

Bien hasta que mi novio me dejo botada en París,

Lo siento.

Esta bien, te puedo perdonar, si me llevas a dar un baño.

Que? El dijo arqueando sus cejas.

Mac acabo de bajar de un avión para subir a otro, hablas con el doctor y me llevas a dar un baño, si?Apesto, ella le sonrió.

Ok, no quiero una novia olorosa.

Que pasa entre tu sobrina y tu hermano?

Mac suspiro, James no quería que Anna continuara con su embarazo, ella era muy joven cuando se embarazo y su madre la presionaba para que se hiciera un aborto.

Vaya, que mujer.

Mejor ni hablar de eso, dijo Mac pensativo. Te acuerdas de Anna mi novia?

Si, dijo Stella

Es la madre de Anna, cuando fue a la universidad conoció a mi hermano, no supimos que se trataba de ella, hasta que Anna ya había nacido, ellos vivían en el extranjero, James regreso para el entierro de mi padre y ahí lo supimos todo.

Vaya, el mundo es chico.

E irónico.

Tu madre y tu apoyaron a tu sobrina?

Si, recuerdas cuando viaje a Chicago, después de morir Claire, fue llevando a Anna, ellos vivían en DC, tomo un bus y se presento en el laboratorio, embarazada, casi no tenia trato con ella, recuerdo que estaba mojada por la lluvia, llego llorando, no la dejaron pasar, me espero todo el dia bajo la lluvia para que la ayudara, la lleve a mi casa al otro día estábamos en Chicago, si hay algo a lo que James le teme es a mi madre, no se atrevería a sacarla de la custodia de mi madre, cuando Is nació ellos no se presentaron, mi mama tenia la esperanza que se acercarían por la niña, a la final así paso, le regale un teléfono a Is, ella le empezó a enviar mensajes a James, no paro hasta que le respondió.

Stella rió, Es insistente.

Oh si, creo que ya sabes que hace lo mismo conmigo, es adorable, solo espero que se mejore, dijo Mac un poco melancólico.

Lo hará Mac, como dice el medico los niños siempre dan sorpresas.

Mac beso su mano, vamos tengo que subir.

Ellos subieron antes de reunirse con el medico. Mac llevo a Stella a una habitación, mi madre esta aquí quiero que la conozcas.

Ok dijo Stella. No debo oler muy bien, pero espero que no lo note, Mac le sonrió abriendo la puerta.

Mama estas despierta?

Mccanna? Que ha pasado con Is? La madre de Mac se incorporo en la cama, vaya no sabia que teníamos compañía.

Mac le sonrió,Ella es Stella.

Stella regalo su mejor sonrisa,

Vaya es linda.

Gracias, dijo Stella, Se ve bien,su hijo dijo que era un hueso duro de roer.

Querida criar a esos dos cabezas duras, es una de las pruebas mas fuertes que he tenido, no creas que un simple accidente de auto me van a sacar del juego.

Stella, sonrió.

Mac, Is? Que has sabido de ella?

Nos vamos a reunir con el medico en cuanto sepa algo vengo hablar contigo.

Me parece bien hijo, Tu hermano y Anna, no se han matado aun?

No.

Es tan necio, cuando va a cuidar a su hija, yo no crié así.

Creo que se están entendiendo, dijo Stella tratando de calmar a Mily.

Espero no voy a poder proteger mucho tiempo a esa niña, su madre es un cero a la izquierda, para bien o para mal, solo piensa en el contenido de los pantalones de mi hijo, Stella sonrió, Parece que tu no eres asi, por lo que se de ti, parece que tienes mucha personalidad, creo que le has dado algo de guerra a Mac o me equivoco?

No, creo que no.

Mac ve a la reunión con el medico, dejame a Stella, luego puedes venir por ella, así me aseguro que vendrás,luego llevas a esta chica a casa y le das algo de comer. Mac beso a su Mama en la frente le sonrió a Stella y fue a la reunión con el medico.

Stella, se que tienes anos trabajando con Mac, el te habia nombrado antes.

Stella sonrió, Son muchos anos ya 12 mas o menos.

Conociste a Claire?

Si

Perdoname, pero se por James que perdieron un bebe, lo siento Stella.

Stella suspiro, Si se llamaba Gregory

Ese dolor no lo entiendes hasta que lo vives, perdí una niña antes de la llegada de Mac, Anna, Mily sonrió, creeme querida enterré dos esposos, pero nada es comparado con la perdida que sufriste, Como estas?

Mejor, A veces me siento triste, otras veces creo que lo soné, es extraño.

Querida,Mily tomo la mano de Stella, cuando perdí a mi bebe, casi muero, mi esposo no quería que me volviera embarazar, no te voy a mentir tenia pánico, pero solo tenia dos opciones, o me atrevía y lo intentaba de nuevo, o lo dejaba así, no le dije a Mccanna que ya no me cuidaba, Mily sonrió, cuando supe que estaba embarazada lo caye por tres meses, al padre de Mac casi le dio un ataque cuando supo la noticia, pero ya ves que todo salio bien, mi esposo tubo un hijo, James un hermano y tu tienes a mi Mac.

Stella sonrió

Ellos son mi mayor alegría, aunque pelean todo el tiempo, Mily le sonrió a Stella,son tan distintos, pero cuando se necesitan se buscan, cuando Anna se embarazo se que James estaba tranquilo pues Mac estaba a cargo. Cuando Claire murió se que Mac lloro por primera vez en los brazos de su hermano, ellos tienen ese vinculo, Que solo entienden ellos.

Stella y Mily conversaron por horas. Después de la reunión Mac regreso por Stella con Anna, Ella se quedo con su abuela.

Mac llevo a Stella a su casa, una típica casa de los suburbios de Chicago era una casa acogeroda.

Stella estaba en la sala de Mac, viendo las fotos, habían fotos de Mac vestido con un uniforme de fútbol americano, otra de el con una guitarra, con su uniforme militar.

Había una foto de Mac y Claire con Pat, Una de James en su uniforme militar, De dos niños en la playa que parecían ser James y Mac, Stella recorría la sala observando las fotos, Mac solo la observaba.

Stell, que quieres de comer?No hay mucho aquí pero creo que puedo hacer algo.

Lo que sea Mac, Stella le decía distraida mientras seguía recorriendo la sala, Esta es linda, Stella señalo una foto de Mac cargando a Is.

Si, el sonrió, esa niña realmente es especial

El se acerco por detrás y la abrazo, beso su cuello, Te extrañe.

Ella se giro y lo beso, Yo también, que me ofrecías de comer?

No se, no hay mucho en la cocina.

Un sandwiche esta bien, lo que realmente deseo es darme un baño y acostarme, aunque todavía tengo el Jet lag.

El fue a la cocina, Stella lo siguió, Vamos a ver que hay por aquí , dijo Mac abriendo la nevera,Ok, pavo, mostaza, algo de queso y no hay mucho pan, hum falta leche para mañana.

Stella lo observaba y se sonreía,Que?dijo Mac.

Nos imaginaste aquí?

La verdad no, pensé que iba a ser otra la forma de presentarte a mi familia, pero ya ves por mas que uno planee, a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea

Mac le preparo la comida a Stella, ambos cenaron.

Ven, ellos fueron a la parte trasera de la casa había una pequeña cabaña, esa es mi habitación, dijo Mac, señalando el lugar.

Bien, así no nos oirán. Mac se puso rojo con las palabras de Stella, Que? Me vas a decir que después de casi tres meses sin mi, no has pensado en eso, ella le sonrió.

Voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas para comer,entremos, el abrió la puerta en el centro había una cama grande, aun lado una chimenea, había un pequeño baño.

Habia una puerta, Stella la abrió y encontró otra habitación, había varias guitarras y una batería.

Woao, me gusta.

Mac sonreía, mientras la veía revisar toda la habitación, Stell puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi closet, por tu maleta, creo que te va hacer falta ropa, dijo el levantando la pequeña maleta de ella, en el baño hay toallas y lo necesites.

Ok, decía ella curioseando el closet.

Ya vengo. Voy a comprar lo que falta de comer casi no hay nada aquí, necesitas algo?

No, solo que te apures.

Mac, sonrió y salio de la cabaña, Stella se dio un baño y agarro una camisa de Mac de los Cubs se la puso y se sentó en la cama a esperarlo.

Mac llego a la cabaña, afuera hace frió, dijo el.

Stella lo miro seria, mientras el se frotaba las manos tratando de calentarse.

Mac la miro y levanto las cejas, se trato de acercar a ella, Stella saco su pierna de la cama y puso su pie en el pecho.

El la miro tomando su pie con su mano.

Quitate la ropa, le dijo ella

Mac trago saliba. Hace frió.

Ella arqueo las cejas, Mac cuando digo quitate la ropa es toda la ropa

El se quito los zapatos, la chaqueta se fue desvistiendo, el miro a Stella, Completamente desnudo se sonrojo, trato de meterse en la cama y ella volvió a poner su pie en el pecho de el, Se levanto de la cama y fue a el, comenzo a besarlo, cada vez que trataba de agarrarla, ella retrocedia, A mi ritmo, Taylor, recuerdas, ella comenzo a besar su pecho, la respiracion de Mac se iba incrementando, ella empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de el, Mac empezó a gemir, ella bajo a su ombligo y continuo bajando, comenzo a besar su pene,Mac se estremecio,ella levanto la mirada para ver la cara de Mac, empezó hacerle sexo oral, Mac no paraba de gemir, ella se levanto y se metieron en la cama, comenzaron hacer el amor, no pararon durante horas.

Mac estaba acostado en la cama tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mujer, donde aprendiste eso en las ruinas griegas?

Que eso?decía Stella riendo de la cara de Mac

Todo!Woao, es lo único que voy a decir.

Lo leí en una revista.

Cual revista?

Para que lo quieres saber?

Quiero comprarte una suscripcion y asegurarme que siempre la tengas, Ella reía, Creí que te ibas a detener. Porque no teníamos condones, Mac decia con la respiracion entrecortada.

Creeme no me iba a detener por ese detalle ni antes ni ahora, Ella subió encima de Mac.

Diablos me vas a matar, el se reía.

Por lo menos, morirás con una sonrisa en tu rostro,decía ella mientras empezaba hacerle el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Mac estaba en la cocina de la casa, Stella se levanto, fue con Mac tenia puesta la camisa de los Cubs y un mono de Mac.

Mac!

Buenos días Stell, prepare el desayuno, dijo el colocando unos huevos revueltos en el plato.

Buenos Dias Mac,Que noticias tienes?

El tratamiento que le están aplicando a Isy va bien, esperan que despierte pronto, Anna me dijo que iba a venir a descansar en dos horas.

Ya veo, Stella sin mediar palabra se bajo el mono y subió en la mesa de la cocina.

Mac la miro con las cejas arqueadas todavía sostenía la sartén y la espátula.

Sabes lo mucho que me gustan las mesas, ella le dijo con una mirada picara.

Mac se acerco a ella y la empezó a besar,vaya el let lag te cae bien, ella sonreía.

Vamos Taylor sabes lo que me gusta, Empezaron hacer el amor.

Después de arreglar la casa fueron al hospital, Isy había despertado, estaba en la cama acostada con James, hablando con el,Mac sonrió.

Hola mi pequeña, Mac la beso

La niña sonreía, quien es ella?

Stella mi novia, dijo Mac serio

Tienes novia?dijo la pequeña mirando a Stella.

Si.

Es bonita.

Gracias, dijo Stella sonriendo.

Stella estaba en una silla de la clínica, James se sentó a su lado. Le entrego un café.

Gracias, dijo Stella

Es terco

Quien?dijo Stella mirando a James

Mac, el le sonrió, cada vez que me hablaba de ti le decía que saliera contigo, su repuesta siempre era la misma, James decía imitando a Mac, es mi amiga, es mi companera, Stella sonreía, a veces pienso que no lo hizo por llevarme la contraria, el le sonrió a Stella.

Stella le sonrió, Tal vez debiste insistir mas.

Oh no, no estaríamos aquí, el tenia la sonrisa de Mac.

Stella sonrió y lo miro fijamente, Como estas con tu hija?

Honestamente, no se,el suspiro, cuando se embarazo, me sentí defraudado,me fallo fue lo que pensé, después de ver a la pequeña de conocerla, creo que Taylor tenia razón, yo fui el que fallo, es mi nieta, vaya tengo una nieta, el sonrió colocando una mano sobre su mejilla,Diablos Mac tiene razón.

En que? Stella sonrio.

Haces que uno se sienta bien hablando contigo, el le sonrió,ahora el problema va hacer como resolver las cosas con Anna.

Acercate a la niña, su mama se acercara a ti después.

El arqueo las cejas, No es mala idea, no creo que pueda deshacerme de ella de todas maneras, me acosa por teléfono, dijo James sonriendole a Stella, pensé que no iban a venir.

Por que? Dijo Stella confundida.

Vamos tienen tres meses sin verse pensé que iban a estar ocupados,Stella se puso colorada, Sabes que haces feliz a Mac, el la miro fijamente, tiene esa mirada que tenia con Claire.

Tu mama me dijo que sabias lo del bebe, Quien te dijo, Mac?

No, Audrey imagino que la conoces, trabajamos juntos, Stella lo miraba fijamente, ella me llamo estaba muy preocupada por Mac, el tomo la mano de Stella, realmente siento lo que les paso, el beso su mano, Audrey me llamo muy angustiada, Me dijo que Mac estaba desbastado, fue la palabra que uso, cuando lo llame peleamos estúpidamente, después lo volví a intentar, pero el no dijo mucho, el coloco un rizo de Stella detrás de su oreja,fue distinto cuando llego aquí,no se si la situación con mama y con Is, lo termino de quebrar, pero se rompió, realmente te ama, el le sonrió a Stella, su única angustia es que logres salir adelante, la pregunta es si lo estas logrando?

Creo que si lo estoy logrando, dijo Stella firme.

Me alegro, el le sonrió.

Mac y Stella pasaron el día en el hospital con la familia de Mac.

Ellos estaban sentados en unas bancas del hospital. Sabes que tengo que volver, dijo Stella.

Si hay que cuidar el negocio, el sonrió.

Mañana me voy,cuando llegues a Nueva York,te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te he extrañado.

Mac le sonreía , Stella volvió a Nueva York, Mac regreso a la semana.


	20. Hecho en Chicago

Stella esperaba ansiosa a Mac en el aeropuerto, Se anuncio en la pantalla la llegada del vuelo de Mac, un momento mas tarde Mac salida a encontrarse con Stella.

Hey, el se acerco y la beso

Hey, ella sonrió, Como quedaron todos?

Bien, Is ya esta en casa, James no ha parado de visitarla ha prometido llevarla de vacaciones a DC, Mac sonrió, se están acercando.

Genial, ellos caminaban a la Avalanche.

Yo manejo, Mac le quito las llaves a Stella subieron al carro,Quieres comer?tengo hambre.

Bueno que quieres comer?

A ti, Mac sonrió

Stella se puso roja,Mac!no puedes esperar a mas tarde, tenemos que ir al laboratorio.

No, no puedo esperar, me parece que mi avión se pudo haber retrasado digamos una hora, el sonrió.

Mac, no da tiempo de ir a casa y luego llegar al laboratorio, ella le sonrió.

Lo se, para esos casos están los hoteles, hay muchos por aquí cerca, el dijo entrando al estacionamiento de un hotel.

Stella sonrió, Creo que me extrañaste?

Oh si, Mac se bajo y fue a la recepción del hotel, Stella lo siguió,pidieron una habitación y subieron.

Mac abrió la puerta para Stella,Ella le sonrió, Has leído tu revista?

Algo, dijo ella quitandose su chaqueta, veamos caminaba alrededor de Mac,el la observaba.

El se quito su chaqueta y se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a el, cuando ella trato de besarlo el retrocedió, ella sonrió, que tienes aquí, le dijo el y beso en un pequeño lunar en su cuello, ella sonrió,y que es esto? el hizo lo mismo con otro lunar, comenzo a desvestirla besando cada lunar que tenia, Stella reía, ella termino en la cama completamente desnuda, Mac besaba y recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ella gemía, beso sus pechos con suavidad, luego jugo con sus pezones y sus dientes,ella se contorsionaba,el bajaba y subía por su cuerpo, besaba su vientre, jugaba con su lengua y el ombligo de ella, llego a su sexo y se instalo ahí, primero metía su lengua luego lo mordisqueo con suavidad, Stella no paraba de gemir,Hazlo decia Stella muy excitada,Mac se quito la franela y el pantalón se coloco sobre ella, Mac, Hazlo!, el coloco una almohada debajo de sus caderas, sin pedir permiso entro en ella en una sola envestida,Stella se estremeció, Se quedo un rato ahi,viendo la expresión de satisfaccion de Stella, ella cruzo sus piernas sobre el, el la beso profundamente, comenzo a moverse primero despacio, fue aumentando el ritmo entrando mas profundo en ella,Stella gritaba de placer,Mac termino dentro de ella, los dos compartieron un orgasmo, ella cruzo sus piernas para no dejarlo salir, el la abrazo girándola dejándola encima de el,Stella se acostó en su pecho recupero un poco la espiración luego se coloco a un lado de Mac, beso su pecho,ambos recuperaban la respiracion.

No debí dejar mis revistas en Chicago, decía ella sonriendo.

El sonrió, yo también tengo las mías.

Debemos asegurarnos que tengas una suscripcion, ella beso su pecho, se sentó encima de el.

Mac arqueo sus cejas que planeas Bonasera?El coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella, acariciaba su vientre y sus pechos, llego a su cuello comenzo a jugar con sus rizos.

Estaba pensado que un poco de sexo oral, no te caería mal, Mac arqueo sus cejas y sonrió, siguieron en la habitación durante dos horas.

Mac y Stella salieron del hotel subieron a la Avalanche a toda prisa sus teléfonos no paraban de sonar.

No se como vamos hacer tenemos dos escenas y un solo carro, Mac decía subiendo al carro, te dejo en Central Park y sigo a la 5ta Avenida, Danny te espera ahí.

Por lo menos nos pudimos bañar, Stella le sonrió.

Ese fue el problema, tardamos mucho en el baño, Mac sonrió.

Stella se puso seria , Mac por que no me habías dicho de la muerte de Steven?

Mac suspiro, honestamente Stell,quieres hablar de eso ahora?

Si, para serte sincera, no me gusto enterarme por Quinn

Diablos, te llamo? Stella se me paso,no tuve la oportunidad de hablar eso contigo, perdona no habértelo mencionado.

Sospechan que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver? Quinn me hablo que habían limpiado la escena y retiraron la bala.

Stella, me sobraban motivos para quererlo muerto, pero no seria tan estúpido, bastaba con matarlo y desaparecer el arma y colocar pruebas que no llevaran a nada, es absurdo que piensen que fue alguno de nosotros, Mac la miro a los ojos, Seria mas sospechoso no dejar nada detrás, es absurdo, lo que plantea Quinn.

Que paso en el hospital?

Mac la miro, el manejaba y quedo un rato en silencio, Mac!Que paso en el hospital?

El suspiro, el se presento exigiendo derechos sobre el niño, le partí la nariz y el brazo, eso fue todo, el la miro fijamente,Stella yo no lo mate.

Lo se, pero quien?

No podemos investigar, no es nuestra jurisdicción, creeme también me preocupa, no quiero que esto se venga sobre nosotros mas adelante.

Me siento mal.

Que tienes?Mac la miro preocupado.

Mac para el carro,el estaciono, ella se bajo y vomito,

Mac bajo y se coloco al lado de ella le dio su pañuelo, Que tienes?

No se me siento mareada, pueden ser nervios,este asunto me angustia,ella volvió a vomitar, Mac aguantaba su pelo.

Vamos al medico.

No, no he comido debe ser eso, ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Sube, el la ayudo al subir al carro, ahí hay un deli,voy a buscarte agua y algo de comer.

No debí hacerlo

Que? Dijo Mac tomando su pañuelo y limpiándole su cara.

Tu sabes.

Uh eso?el arqueo las cejas,mejor voy por el agua.

El regreso del deli, hablaba por teléfono, lo se Don ya estamos en camino,el colgó, como te sientes?

Mejor ya paso, ella tomo el agua.

Mejor te llevo al laboratorio o a casa,Mac la miraba preocupado.

Mac estoy bien llevame con Danny.

Stella creo que debes descansar, aparte de las nauseas, que mas sientes?

Un poco de dolor en las caderas, pero es normal.

Normal? Te lastime?el la miraba preocupado.

Mac tranquilizate estoy bien, ella lo miro fijamente le regalo una gran sonrisa.

Que? El arqueo las cejas

Nada.

Nada?

Si,nada, vamos, voy a comer mientras llegamos a la escena.

Ok, el la miro intrigado, si te sigues sintiendo mal mañana vamos al medico.

Esta bien.

El tomo su mano y la beso, no te preocupes por Quinn, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso, el subió al carro y empezó a manejar.

Ok, ella comenzo a comer, le dio un poco de su sandwiche a Mac y llegaron a la escena.

Bajaron de la Avalanche y se dirigieron a Don

Les voy a sugerir a las proximas victimas en New York que nos avisen con anticipacion sus muertes,decía Don en tono irónico, no se preocupen la victima no tenia ninguna cita pautada y no ha ido a ningún lado.

Mac lo miro serio, disculpa Don, Stella se sentía mal y mi vuelo se retraso.

Perdón Mac, estoy un tanto irritable, bienvenido

Pasa algo? dijo Mac mirando a Don..

Nada grave pero si piensan casarse les sugiero que se fugen, Mac le sonrió a Stella,es menos estresante y es menos probable que mueran de exceso de azúcar en su sangre después de probar un sin fin de pasteles para saber cual es el indicado.

Mac sonrió, los preparativos?

Si los preparativos,dijo Don frustrado, Stella sonrió.

Don tres palabras mágicas "es perfecto querida", Stella le decía sonriendo, va hacer mas fácil para ti y ustedes no saben distinguir entre crema pastelera y cubierta baño de ángel

Mac y Don se miraron, Gracias Bonasera, Danny esta por allá, decía Don señalando hacia Danny

Danny

Mac se acerco a Danny, Bienvenido Boss!

Gracias Danny, Que tenemos?

Hombre 45, disparo a quema ropa, parece guerra entre bandas.

Lindsay esta en la otra escena?dijo Mac colocándose al lado del cuerpo.

No.

No?esta enferma?

No, le aplicaron el protocolo, Danny sonrió.

Mac se levanto sonriendo, Cual de todos?

Esta embarazada, tiene dos meses, Danny le sonrió a Mac.

Felicidades, Mac palmeo el hombro de Danny.

Gracias Mac.

Te voy a dejar a Stella, Quien esta en la otra escena?

Hawkes, dijo Danny.

Bien voy para allá, el le sonrió a Stella y fue al otro escenario.

Pasaron tres semanas,

Stella entraba en la sala de descanso, ella llego con un paquete de la calle emocionada, Mac la observo de su oficina.

El se acerco a la sala de descanso,Que tienes ahí?

Avena!, ella abría ansiosa el envase, tiene pasas y miel, ella se sentó y empezó a devorar la avena sin control.

Mac la observaba con las cejas arqueadas, Stella, hay algo que no me allás dicho?

No, ella seguía comiendo.

Stella, has tenido tu periodo?

Ella bajo la cuchara y lo observo un momento, Diablos!

Mac sonrió, síntoma Taylor avena y café.

Crees?Stella lo miraba sacando cuentas mentalmente.

No nos hemos cuidado, que yo recuerde.

No, hoy iba donde Angy para comenzar el control prenatal, Stella decía pensativa.

Creo que es un poco tarde, el sonrió se acerco a ella y la beso.

Stella se separo de Mac, voy a la farmacia, tengo que saberlo.

Adam se acerco a la sala de descanso, Boss tiene que ver esto.

Stella quieres que te acompane, Mac la miro.

No, no es necesario, ella salio a la farmacia y Mac siguió con Adam.

Una hora mas tarde.

Stella pasaba por la oficina de Mac, El la llamo.

Ya sabes?

Mac, me acabo de hacer la prueba, estoy esperando que pasen los minutos para buscarla en el baño.

Tengo una reunión con Sinclair el viernes, No puedo trabajar pensando en eso.

Quieres ir al baño conmigo? la deje en mi locker.

Ok, el dejo los papeles y siguió a Stella al baño, Ellos llegaron al locker de Stella

Ella tomo la prueba y sonrió.

Creo que tenemos un positivo, definitivamente hecho en Chicago! dijo Stella sonriendo.

Realmente, es un positivo, el tomo la prueba viéndola, el la abrazo le dio un beso.

Stella sonreía, el viernes voy donde Angy.

Perfecto, le dijo Mac sonriendo.


	21. Pecados

Habían pasado tres meses.

Stella estaba en un deli comprando su segunda tanda de desayuno Avena con pasas y miel, ella regresaba de su cita con Angy.

Gracias Jack, le decía al hombre que la atendía.

Llegue a odiar eso, Stella escucho decir detrás de ella, al voltear encontró a James, el estaba vestido con unos jeans,una franela blanca y una gorra de béisbol, ella sonrió y lo abrazo, Que haces aquí?

Te ves genial, el le sonrió, veo que mi hermano te ha tenido ocupada.

Ella sonrió,que sorpresa verte aquí,estas de civil?

De encubierto, al mejor estilo Bond, el le sonrió, acompañamos eso con un café?

Seguro, pidieron unos café y se sentaron,Que te trae a New York?

Trabajo, sabes realmente odiaba la avena, mi mama solo preparaba avena para el desayuno

Stella arqueo las cejas, trabajo?Ahora lo llaman así?

El la miro, no te entiendo?

No tienes tu aro de matrimonio,Quien es?

Diablos eres buena,debería llevarte a trabajar conmigo.

Sexto sentido, dijo Stella sonriendo, Que pasa James?Vienes a New York y no le avisas a Mac, es obvio que ella vive aquí.

Stella,me separe hace mas de un ano, en realidad las cosas no han estado bien en mucho tiempo, nunca he sido un buen chico, el le sonrió a Stella,la conocí hace algún tiempo, ella trabaja conmigo, vive aquí.

Audrey, dijo Stella arqueando sus cejas.

El la miro sorprendido casi se atora con su café, realmente eres buena.

Dos y dos son cuatro,James, Quien mas podría ser?Mac sabe?

No, estas loca, Don correcto Taylor, no ni hablar, no hasta que mi divorcio este arreglado, se que ellos tuvieron algo,Audrey me lo dijo.

Vaya, yo no contaría mis pecados, dejo escapar Stella

Así que tienes pecados, James le sonrió.

Vamos todos tenemos,Ella le sonrió.

Quieres mas pecados?el miro a Stella fijamente, ella arqueo sus cejas, Esta embarazada.

Stella dejo caer la cuchara con la que comía, te imaginaras que estoy un tanto apurado con concluir lo relacionado a mi divorcio.

No temes que esto te explote en la cara, digo por tu posición.

Stell, el sonrió, estoy acostumbrado a limpiar basura,ella arqueo sus cejas, para que te suene mas bonito estoy acostumbrado a resolver problemas mios y de otros, entiendes.

Que piensas hacer?

Divorciarme y casarme con Audrey, ella esta un tanto contrariada con su situación, pero si quieres que te lo diga yo estoy feliz.

Stella sonrió,James esto se va saber tarde o temprano.

Stella entre cielo y tierra nada es oculto,se que se va a saber, se que Mac, mi madre y mi hija lo van a saber, pero ahora eso no me preocupa,lo que me preocupa que ella este tranquila, lleva a mi hijo, es lo que me importa, así como ha Mac le importa que tu disfrutes tu embarazo y estés tranquila, Creo que tienes una preocupación menos.

Stella arqueo sus cejas, A que te refieres?

Se que el hombre que te acosaba, Steven me parece que se llamaba, murió.

Como sabes eso?

El le sonrió, Stell, ya te lo dije entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto,menos para mi, además yo cuido a mi familia aunque no lo parezca y tu eres mi familia.

Stella lo miro fijamente,tuviste algo que ver?

James soltó una carcajada, Me gusta tu estilo, no me temes, no Stell, de donde sacas eso?

Tu mismo lo dijiste cuidas a tu familia.

Oh Stella, el acaricio su mano, no me ensuciaría así, parece que un vulgar delincuente nos ha hecho el favor, así debe quedar, eso fue lo que paso, Stell si hubiese querido deshacerme de el, no lo habrían encontrado en un callejón, sencillamente se esfumaría, siento decirte que no te hice el favor,no me debes nada, el tomo su mano y la beso, no vale la pena hablar de eso,ese asunto esta terminado.

Terminado?James hay una investigación abierta, nos interrogan a Mac y a mi.

Stella te dije el asunto esta terminado, no te van a molestar mas,el la miro fijamente, ya te dije no vale la pena hablar de eso, el sonrió, te has dado cuenta que nuestros hijos van a tener la misma edad.

Stella le sonrió, Como esta Audrey?

Bien,hermosamente gorda,el sonrio.

Ya saben el sexo?

Si es un niño, y tu ya sabes?

Si, niñas, ella sonrió.

Niñas, plural?vaya Mac lo hizo bien.

El aun no sabe que son gemelas, ella acaricio su vientre bajo la mirada.

Estas tranquila?el le arqueo sus cejas, no pareces tranquila,Que pasa?

Me preocupa tener problemas mas adelante, que algo les pase,Mac me ha regalado un estetoscopio, cuando comenzo el embarazo fui tantas veces donde Angy que parecía que trabajaba ahí, fue su forma de decirme que parara, lo hice para no preocuparlo,pero siento mas temor a medida que me acerco al nacimiento.

Stell, el tomo su mano y la miro fijamente, No seas estúpida, Stella arqueo las cejas hasta la luna, superalo, crees que así le haces bien a tus hijas o a Mac,Stella lo miro molesta y trato de quitarle su mano, el la apretó mas se paro y la halo hacia el abrasándola, no seas tonta Stella, el acariciaba su pelo,es como si casi te ahogaras en una piscina, no quiere decir que cada vez que te metas al agua te vas ahogar, entiendes, no me mal interpretes, entiendo tu temor pero no se lo des a tus hijas, se lo estas trasmitiendo, no hay ninguna razón por la que algo salga mal, estas bien atendida y no has tenido ningún problema, el tomo la cara de Stella y la miro fijamente, sabes que tengo razón,ella tenia unas pequeñas lágrimas el las limpio, Stella dime si no tengo razón.

Si la tienes.

Bien, que bueno que lo entendiste, quiero ver esa sonrisa encantadora que tienes, cuando se acerque la fecha de la llegada de mis sobrinas voy a venir a estar con ustedes, quiero que vayas a comprar sus cosas y preparar su habitación,la voy a venir a ver en un mes, estamos claros, el la miraba fijamente.

Si, ella sonrió,Vas a venir conmigo a ver a Mac?

Y cual seria la razón por la que estoy aquí según tu?

Solo di que no puedes hablar de eso es todo, por favor cuando Mac no me quiere decir algo, sale con el tonto argumento de clasificado, creo que lo puedes usar.

Si, porque no?el tomo el brazo de Stella y se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Mac estaba reunido en su oficina con Sinclair.

No se que quieres que te diga Taylor del caso de Steven,fue un simple robo, seria justicia divina.

Yo no la llamaría divina, decía Mac molesto,Que hablaste con el en el hospital?Espero que no allás sido lo suficientemente estúpido para amenazarlo.

Bonasera ya sabe?

Si, no entiendo la pregunta.

Solo curiosidad, se que esta embarazada, no me gustaría, que esto le cayera por sorpresa.

Ella no estaba en el país cuando lo asesinaron.

También están los homicidios por encargo

Que estas insinuando?Mac se molesto mas.

Nada que tu no allás insinuado, muchos no sentíamos simpatía por Steven, un caso mas sin resolver Taylor, si tanto te preocupa puedes poner el expediente en tu escritorio, aunque pensándolo bien,no puedes, pertenece a New Jersey.

Mac vio venir a Stella con James,Mac arqueo sus cejas,James?

Bueno creo que este tema murió aquí, dijo Sinclair levantandose.

Stella entro con James a la oficina.

Mac sonrió a su hermano, Que haces aquí?

Hola Taylor, James abrazo a Mac y miro a Sinclair.

James el es mi jefe Sinclair,ellos estrecharon la mano.

Sinclair se veía nervioso, Vaya es un placer conocerlo,Que lo trae por aquí?

Vine a ver en directo uno de los laboratorios mas calificados del país, James le regalo una sonrisa a Sinclair.

Me encantaría mostrarle el lugar, decía Sinclair.

No se preocupe, esta hermosa mujer me lo va a mostrar, el le sonrió a Stella, no creo que por mas que intente pueda explicarme el funcionamiento de los equipos, creo que eso solo lo saben las ratas de laboratorio, sin animo de ofender.

Mac arqueo sus cejas, Ratas de laboratorio?

James le sonrió, no te ofendas Taylor.

De igual manera me gustaría participar en su tour, decía Sinclair insistente.

No es mala idea, así podrá apreciar el trabajo de este equipo y a la hora de recortar gasto podrá apuntar hacia otro lado, estamos instalando este tipo de tecnología en las zonas de guerra, siempre es bueno sacar las ideas de los mejores lugares, No cree?

Por supuesto, decía Sinclair.

Stella le sonrió a Mac, Deberíamos empezar desde una escena para que veas la recolección de evidencia e ir pasando por cada una de las estaciones de investigación, eso te daría una idea del todo el proceso.

Me parece perfecto Bonasera, dijo Sinclair.

No le parece una mujer excelente, no me imagino que alguien pudiera prescindir de ella, por simples protocolos que pueden ser modificados,Que opina usted?James decía mirando a Sinclair.

Con Bonasera y Taylor se ha hecho una excepción, por su excelente desempeño profesional.

Vaya no esperaba una mejor decision, usted es un hombre inteligente, no va a perder piezas claves de su equipo por estupideces burocráticas, el miraba serio a Sinclair.

El teléfono de Mac sonó, Tenemos una escena, si quieres hacer esto es el momento, vienes conmigo.

Perfecto, dijo James, el le dio un beso a Stella en la mejilla.

Mac,Sinclair y James salieron a la escena.

Cinco horas después, Mac,James,Sinclair y Stella, habían pasado por todas las estaciones de trabajo, el había trabajado con todos los miembros del equipo, no había parado de preguntar sobre cada uno de los procedimientos a Sinclair solo le había faltado ponerle una alfombra roja a James, el había disfrutado hacer sudar a Sinclair, a la final Sinclair se había tenido que ir a una reunión con el alcalde.

El teléfono de James no había parado de sonar, el decidió a contestar cuando habían ido a la sala de descanso a conversar y tomar café con Stella y Mac.

Nos reunimos a las 23 horas, el colgó.

Stella lo miro,el miro a Stella sonrió la abrazo.

Que se traen? Dijo Mac arqueando sus cejas.

James beso a Stella en la mejilla, ella sonrió, Esta mujer me encanta, ambos rieron,Mac arqueo mas las cejas, Cuida a esta mujer, no vaya hacer que me de por robártela.

Mac lo miro serio, Estoy hablando a nivel profesional, James le sonrió a Mac, Le dio otro beso en la mejilla a Stella acaricio su pelo, te voy a dejar, sabes que me tengo que ir el deber llama, puedes contarle lo que hablamos, se que saliendo de aquí te va a interrogar, el le sonrió a Stella, mirando de reojo a Mac.

James soltó a Stella, se acerco a Mac lo abrazo, nos vemos Taylor, me tengo que ir.

Mac vio salir a James y miro a Stella, Quieres decirle que diablos le pasa?

Stella sonrió, Mac esta feliz.

Demasiado, el no es tan expresivo, nunca ha sido así, Mac caminaba por la sala de descanso, A que se refería? Que puedes contarme?

Stella lo miro molesta,Que?dijo Mac arqueando sus ojos.

A donde fui hoy Mac?puso sus manos en la cintura.

Lo siento, es que?Mac sacudía su cabeza.

Es que nada, Mac Taylor estas interesado en lo que fui hacer hoy?

Claro, lo siento, el sirvió café para los dos y se sentaron en su oficina.

Que dijo Angy?Como esta el bebe?decía el mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

Las bebes están bien, dijo ella tomando su café

Mac arqueo las cejas, Las?

Stella sonrió, si las.

Mac la abrazo y la beso.


	22. Maravillosa casualidad

Pasaron Tres meses, Mac y Stella se habían mudado un departamento mas grande.

Stella había preparado la habitación de las niñas a lujo de detalle. Audrey, Lindsay y Stella habían estado saliendo a comprar cosas juntas para los bebes. Mac las llamaba el Club Materno.

Lindsay y Danny habían tenido un niño lo llamaron Daniel.

Hawkes había recibido un doctorado honorario de la universidad de Nueva York, se le ofrecio un cargo para dirigir un nuevo departamento de medicina forense dentro del FBI

Mac estaba sentado en su sala esperando impaciente a Stella, Stella vamos a llegar tarde.

Mac ya voy a estar lista, Nada me queda, ella continuaba sacando ropa de su armario.

Stella es la cena de ensayo de Don,tenemos que irnos ya.

Esta bien, ya salgo, Stella

Stella!

Ella le regalo una gran sonrisa,Que?el arqueo sus cejas.

Se vuelven locas con tu voz, no se dejan de mover, dijo ella sonriendo

Mac sonrio se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su vientre,Hola chicas!el abria mas los ojos sintiendo como se movian las bebes, beso a Stella,esto es maravilloso, soy tan afortunado.

Ella sonrio, somos afortunados, Vamos Mac se va hacer tarde.

Ellos subieron a la Avalanche, fueron a la cena de Don.

Don estaba feliz, presento a su familia política y a su novia.

Stella,Mac el es Marco Vianno, mi suegro.

Mucho gusto, El hombre era un señor mayor, estrecho la mano de Mac y veía a Stella hipnotizado, Stella no le presto atención pero a Mac no le gusto,se apartaron un poco de el, pasaron la velada con Mariana, ella era una chica agradable de pelo lizo, ojos verdes. Stella y Marianna tuvieron empatia inmediata.

Mariana le hablaba a Stella de su hermana mayor Antonella, ella llegaba mañana de Italia, la boda seria el sábado así que habría algo de tiempo para compartir, ellas intercambiaron teléfonos.

Ya eligieron los nombres para las nenas,preguntaba Mariana a Stella, solo uno, Mac tiene tradiciones que no puedo romper, el ha elegido Anna, aunque creo, que ya hay muchas en su familia pero no voy a discutir con Mac, yo he cambiado tanto los nombres que debo tener a la pequeña confundida.

Don conversaba con Mac, Stella se ve genial.

Si, Mac sonreía.

Como van las chicas del club?Don sonreía.

Con un miembro menos, Lindsay no tiene tiempo de nada entre Lucy y Daniel, honestamente no creo que regrese a trabajar, no se si Stella lo va a poder hacer, así que te imaginas que estamos cortos de personal.

Vaya pero no creo que eso te tenga tan preocupado, Don miro a Mac con una media sonrisa.

Don estoy aterrado, el embarazo de Stella ha ido bien, pero no dejo de preocuparme.

Mac es normal, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, ella esta feliz y relajada, los primeros meses podías verle la tensión en la cara, pero ahora se ve tranquila.

Lo se, se que mi hermano hablo con ella, parece que encontró las palabras correctas para tranquilizarla, el ha venido a inspeccionar la habitación de las niñas, Mac sonreía, Es extraño, Stella parece soldado cuando esta James,le muestra todo en detalle esperando su aprobacion.

El se caso con Audrey?

Si, lo hicieron, fue muy privado, lo bueno es que mi sobrina no se ha molestado con el y se lleva bien con Audrey.

Parece que le salio todo bien y Ustedes cuando se casan?

Stella es la encargada de elegir la fecha, quiere esperar que nazcan las niñas.

Ya se lo pediste?

Oh si, Mac sonrió

Como no me entere de eso?

No se,estarías probando pasteles, Mac le sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, Mac entro a su oficina en ella encontró a Don, Mariana, Marco y otra mujer que les acompañaba.

El hombre sujetaba, una foto que Mac tenia en su escritorio de Stella y el, el día de su compromiso, en la foto ambos sostenian copas de Champagne, estaban en el estadio de Chicago con franelas de los Cubs, el le habia pedido matrimonio en medio de un juego en la pantalla, No era típico de el, pero habían aparecido las tan esperadas palabras para Stella en la pantalla del estadio, toda la familia de Mac habia estado con ellos ese día. El hombre observaba la foto con detenimiento.

Pasa algo, Don?Mac pregunto un poco molesto, Miraba a Marco con la foto.

Mac no se como decirte esto, empezó Don

Soy Antonella, se levanto la mujer, Mac la observo y miro a Don.

Don?dijo Mac arqueando sus cejas.

Mac, mi suegro piensa que es el padre de Stella.

Mac, puso sus manos en la cintura esperando una explicacion, miraba fijamente a Marco

Mi mujer, hablo el hombre, se enamoro de un pintor o artista griego, ella se llevo a mi segunda hija Sophie con ella, después supimos que habia fallecido aquí en América, el hombre empezó a llorar, vine aquí a buscar a mi pequeña y nunca la pude encontrar, Mac miraba a Marco con la boca abierta, es idéntica a su madre tiene que ser ella, quiero hablarle y decirle.

Mac sacudía su cabeza, No,Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero quiero asegurarme antes de hablar con Stella, ella esta embarazada, ya perdimos un hijo y no la pienso someter a emociones a menos que este seguro.

No nos va a permitir acercarnos a ella? Dijo Antonella molesta.

No es lo que quiero decir,pero quiero estar seguro que lo que sospechan sea cierto para asegurarnos esta la ciencia, Mac abrió su kit tomo un hisopo, se paro frente a Marco, lo sabremos en un minuto, abra la boca, Marco miro a Don.

Haga lo que el dice, el sabe lo que hace, dijo Don a Marco.

Mac tomo una muestra y llamo a Adam.

Adam apareció en la oficina de Mac.

Dime Boss.

Adam, coteja esta muestra con control interno,con el ADN de Stella.

Seguro Boss,dijo Adam saliendo de la oficina de Mac

Mac esto es seguro, dijo Mariana.

100%, dijo Mac, Mariana seria una felicidad para mi que ustedes no estén equivocados, al ver los ojos de tu hermana, no dudo, que no estén equivocados, pero Stella se va a ciencia como yo, se lo voy a tener que probar, solo estoy adelantando, lo que ella va a pedir, no tienes una idea de cuanto ella ha deseado una familia.

Yo solo recuerdo cuando mi madre se la llevo, dijo Antonella, Mariana estaba con nuestra abuela y yo estaba enferma ese hombre fue por ella, el la volvió loca, no le importo destruir nuestra familia.

Les recomiendo, que no hablen mal de el,todos miraron a Mac, no me mal interpreten, pero para Stella, fue lo mas cercano que tuvo a un padre y no creo que deban comenzar una relación atacando lo que ella quiere.

Pero, el es una mala persona, dijo Mariana, mi hermana crecio en un albergue por su culpa, separada de nosotros, imaginate lo que debe haber sufrido.

Se perfectamente, lo que sufrió Stella, pero el murió en los brazos de Stella, recibió un disparo que era para ella, quedense con eso, dijo Mac serio, no pierdan esta oportunidad, ya les dije Stella esta embarazada con mis hijas y es mi deber protegerla, no quiero que nada la perturbe, recibir esta noticia ciertamente va hacer una alegría pero me preocupa su estado.

Entiendo Mac, haremos todo lo que consideres necesario para tener a Stella tranquila y feliz, solo quiero conocerla compartir con ella, dijo Mariana

Adam entro a la oficina de Mac con una carpeta.

Boss dijo Adam entregando la carpeta.

Sabes el resultado.

Si,Boss, lealo usted mismo.

Mac abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer.

Todos lo miraban ansiosos.

El sonrió, Estaban en lo cierto.

Marco empezó a llorar, sus hijas lo abrazaron,cuanto tiempo esperando esto, decía Marco

Mariana abrazo a Don.

Mac se levanto y abrazo a Marco. Oh dios, dijo Marco, esto es un regalo, ella me va hacer abuelo, sus hijas lo miraban.

Adam, miraba la escena, vaya esto esta de libro.

Ni que lo digas dijo Don.

No lo habia pensado papa, tu primer nieto, dijo Antonella

Nietas,dijo Mac, son niñas.

Quiero hablar con ella, necesito abrazarla, decía Marco.

Esta noche vayan a mi casa,dijo Mac le diremos a Stella, Voy a llamar Angy la quiero ahí.

Quien es ella?dijo Mariana

Su doctora no voy a correr riesgos.

Vaya, Don abrazo a Mac, no sabes lo que es para mi ser parte de esto.

Mac miro a Don, Creo que tu has causado esta maravillosa casualidad.

Mac se acerco a Marco, creo que van a tener que buscar un sitio aquí en Nueva York, no creo que Stella los deje ir facilmente.

Marco abrazo a Mac, No me voy a perder por nada el nacimiento de esas pequeñas, se que has cuidado bien de mi hija, ella se ve feliz.

Mac sonrió, he tratado!Ella me hace feliz.


	23. Reencuentros

Mac llego temprano a su casa.

Mac te juro que si el laboratorio me envía a dar otra charla ,Voy a gritar. Mac que haces aquí tan temprano?Exploto el laboratorio o algo así?

Stella, no me mates, no se como pero invite a la novia de Don y su familia a cenar.

Que no sabes como?preferiría escuchar que destruiste el laboratorio, Mac no tengo nada preparado, que vamos a cenar?

Ya me encargue de todo la comida llega en unos minutos.

Que ordenaste? Por favor no me digas que chino?

He!el rasco su frente.

Mac, por favor chino no!

No, Comida americana.

Comida Americana?dijo ella arqueando las cejas.

Hamburguesas?Es peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Stell, son europeos, una buena hamburguesa les parecerá la gloria!

Quedan muy bien con vino seguramente, ella dijo en tono burlón.

Mac, sonrió, Pedí griego!

Mac Taylor!Esto te va a costar.

Crees que me arriesgaria a enfrentarme al Huracán Bonasera.

Ella sonrió.Muy bien Taylor,estas aprendiendo.

Stella y Mac recibieron la comida, la acomodaron la mesa.

Viste la idea de la terraza, no fue mala, sirve para poner una mesa grande y la vista es genial, decía Mac mirando la vista.

Amor te va encantar en invierno cuando tengas que recoger la nieve, Stella le decía palmeando su trasero.

Muy chistosa Bonasera.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Yo abro, Mac salio abrir la puerta.

Voy por una botella de vino a la cocina.

Mac abrió la puerta, Don entro con Mariana y su familia, Angy los seguía

Angy, dijo Stella saliendo de la cocina, No sabia que venias.

Stella miro Antonella,era muy parecida a ella, tenia el pelo lizo, los ojos de Stella. Mucho gusto,dijo Antonella.

Stella volteo hacia Mac,Que pasa aquí?

Stella sientate,todos fueron a la sala y se sentaron,Stella miraba a empezó a llorar, Marco tomo su mano, Stella lo miraba.

Stella confías en mi,dijo Mac sentándose a su lado

Claro que si Mac, el saco la carpeta la abrió y se la mostró, ella tomo la carpeta con su mano libre, empezó a leer, Como? Como es esto posible? rompió a llorar sin parar,Marco se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazo.

Tanto buscarte, para encontrarte de esta manera, cuando ya había perdido todas las esperanzas, mi pequeña Sophie, el lloraba, Mac se levanto del lado de Stella.

Mariana tomo su lugar, Stella el destino nos ha unido de nuevo, esto es maravilloso, todas las veces que Don me hablaba de ti, me estaba hablando de mi hermana y no lo sabia, ella abrazo a Stella.

Antonella, se inclino delante de Stella, tomando sus rizos, no sabes como me costaba peinar tus rizos en la mañana, no te imaginas cuanto extrañe hacerlo.

Mac, miro a Don y a Angy, ellos salieron a la terraza dejando a Stella, sola con su familia, Mac la observaba desde la terraza.

Tranquilo Mac,ella va a estar bien, me imagino que van hablar por horas,creo que deberíamos servirles la comida en la sala, decía Don.

No, ella va a venir, dijo Mac viendo a Stella.

Stella, miraba a Mac,ella se levanto del sofá y fue donde Mac, lo abrazo, Mac la meció un momento y beso su cabeza, le levanto su rostro, limpio sus lágrimas, tienes que comer Stell,ella movió su cabeza en señal de afirmacion, el le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Stella los empezó a interrogar, mientras comían quería obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible, ellos empezaron a intercambiar experiencias, Antonella y Mariana le hablaban de primos, tíos y abuelas que Stella desconocía, ella no dejaba de sonirle a Marco.

Stella miro por un momento a Mac, Sophie, le murmuro.

El sonrió, Bien , dijo

Mac comparten? dijo Don.

El nombre de nuestras hijas, dijo Mac mirando a Stella, Anna y Sophie.

Era tu nombre,dijo Marco.

Es hermoso, Lo quiero para mi hija, dijo Stella sonriendo.


	24. Bienvenidas

Stella miraba a Mac.

Que?Mac levanto la mirada.

Mac, Angy dijo que podíamos, necesito acelerar esto, Stella coloco sus manos en la cadera.

Stell, no ibas a salir con tus hermanas, el estaba sentado en su escritorio.

No, quiero que vayamos a casa arreglar este asunto.

No, Stell, no me vas a convencer con ese argumento, además aquí hay mucho trabajo, deberías ir a casa y descansar un rato.

No voy a ir a casa hasta que vengas conmigo.

Mac suspiro, no quiero acelerar nada.

Claro, tu no eres el que carga dos personas dentro de ti.

Stella, tengo temor de causarte daño.

Muy bien buscare quien me ayude con este asunto, ya me canse de pedírtelo, Mac arqueo sus cejas, llamare al chico del cable para que me ayude, Stella salio caminando al ascensor.

Mac se levanto tomo su chaqueta y la siguió, Diablos Stella, estas muy irritable.

Irritable, me quieres conocer irritable,Mac estoy agotada,ellos subieron al ascensor, ya comí picante, brinque,hice todo lo que puedo hacer sola para que nazcan y ellas están instaladas, no quiero usar métodos clínicos,estoy tan horrible así que no te quieres acostar conmigo?

Mac sonrió, no es eso tengo temor, es todo.

Crees que yo no, pero me asusta mas pasarme la fecha o que algo se complique porque no sea natural

Stella vamos a casa, hagamos lo que necesites para que esas niñas salgan de ahí, puedes cancelar tu cita con el chico del cable.

Ella sonrió,Genial.

Te sientes tan mal?

Si, quiero que nazcan.

Ok, te prometo llegar a casa y no parar de hacerte el amor, hasta sacar a esas niñas de ahí, Mac la beso.

Stella sonrió, vaya se oye bien.

Oh si, el le sonrió.

Mac ayudo a Stella a subir al carro llegaron al departamento, apenas entraron el se quito el arma, su placa, sus lentes y su reloj, coloco sus cosas en la mesa de entrada.

Stella venia hablando de las indicaciones que le había dado Angy, el se quito la chaqueta y la tiro en el piso.

Stella, se giro para verlo, el la beso, metió la mano debajo de su vestido y bajo sus pantis de un tirón, ella se sobresalto, el siguió besándola y la llevo a la cocina la puso sobre la mesa, aquí comienza, aquí termina, ella sonrió, el se quito su camisa y su franela de un golpe, se saco los zapatos, soltó su cinturón y se saco los pantalones y boxer de un golpe, Stella lo observaba sentada en la mesa.

Vaya menos mal que te tengo que presionar,ella sonreía.

El coloco las manos a los lados de ella, la beso profundizo el beso, ella empezó a gemir el soltó su vestido y se lo quito con cuidado, comenzo a besar su cuello, bajando a sus pechos, acaricio su vientre,la inclino hacia atrás y la empezó a penetrar con cuidado, cuando logro entrar totalmente en ella empezó su danza, primero despacio y luego incremento su ritmo, Stella gemía de placer, pasaron dos horas, Mac estaba acostado en su cama y Stella estaba encima de el, estas seguro que no estoy muy pesada.

No, Stell.

El teléfono de Mac sonó.

No se te ocurra contestar.

Stella, sabes que deberíamos estar allá.

Mac leyó el mensaje, Diablos, no uno tres cuerpos.

Tres cuerpos?creo que vamos a tener que seguir en la noche, Diablos este trabajo arruina las relaciones matrimoniales,decia Stella molesta,Mac sonreía.

Ella se levanto y fue al baño, Mac la siguió se arreglaron.

Deberías quedarte en casa, deberías descansar,Mac miraba a Stella, mientras ella comía un bocadillo.

Olvidalo, no me voy a quedar sola aquí, ellos subieron a la Avalanche rumbo al laboratorio.

Llama a Mariana y pídele que venga por ti.

No voy a estar aquí un rato, luego llamo a mi papa y le pido que venga por mi, ella sonrió.

Que?Mac arqueo sus cejas.

A veces me parece tan irreal.

Vaya Bonasera, eres afortunada, tienes un prometido encantador y un montón de familiares locos por ti.

Vete de aquí Taylor, ella bajo de la Avalanche y subió al laboratorio.

Mac sonrió y siguió a la escena.

Ella se puso a trabajar,trabajo durante tres horas,estaba hablando con Adam, el la miro con cara de preocupación.

Stella?Que te pasa?

Ella vio hacia abajo, Adam se rompió mi fuente, tenemos que ir al hospital.

No sentiste nada?

No solo me sentí mojada, Adam llevame rápido.

Adam tomo a Stella por el brazo bajaron al estacionamiento, la llevo al hospital, te has dado cuenta que siempre me toca llevarlas al hospital, Adam veia a Stella preocupado.

Adam llamo a Mac, Don y Mac llegaron al hospital, después llegaron Mariana y su familia, Mac llamo a su familia, su madre y sus sobrinas se embarcaron en un avión rumbo a New York, a conocer a las pequeñas Taylor.

Angy salio sonriendo, Mac entra conmigo, esto va hacer rapido, Stella ya ha dilatado.

Lindsay llego al hospital, Audrey la seguía.

Ya le avise a James, viene en camino.

Mac entro con Stella, la beso,se sentó detrás de ella, Stella acaricio su vientre.

Bueno niñas es hora de salir, le sonrió a Mac, entrelazaron sus manos y ella empezó a pujar.

Los gritos de Stella se escuchaban hasta afuera.

Don beso a Mariana, Lo siento, no puedo estar aquí, el se levanto y se fue, Mariana lo miraba marcharse.

James llego, Vaya, Que dice?el miro preocupado a Lindsay.

Lindsay lo miro, A de estar maldiciendo a Mac en griego.

El miro a Audrey, amor dime que vas aceptar cuantas drogas te ofrescan.

Audrey lo miro molesta, Quisiera que tu pasaras por esto.

El levanto las manos,lo que tu digas, el le pico el ojo a Lindsay, Crees que llegue a golpear a Mac?

Lindsay sonrió, no creo.

Debería, el beso en la mejilla a Audrey.

Danny y Sid, llegaron al hospital, vaya es un gusto verlos, veo que ya estamos todos aquí, dijo Sid, Lindsay lo abrazo.

Como van? Pregunto Danny, veo que adelantados por los gritos de Stella, el miro Lindsay, Como esta Stella?

Hasta ahora todo bien,Angy dijo que ya había dilatado.

Hawkes llego todos sonrieron, Vaya esto si es una sorpresa, dijo Danny abrazandolo,DC boy.

Hawkes sonrio, estaba aqui en una reunion, Stella, parece tener mi intinerario, me alegra no perderme esto, Lindsay lo abrazo, Como esta mi ahijado?

Creciendo, dijo Lindsay.

Reed, llego con su novia, ya nacieron?

No, gritaban todos.

Stella pujo un poco mas y la primera niña salio, Angy sonrió.

Hola Anna,Mac ven aquí toma a tu bebe.

Le dieron una manta a Mac y le entregaron a la bebe, el la beso, se la acerco a Stella.

Stella empezó a llorar, Acaricio a la bebe y la dejo en su pecho.

Ok, Stella solo falta una, Angy metió la mano dentro de Stella.

Stella no vayas a pujar.

Por que? Que pasa?Stella grito angustiada,Mac tomo a la bebe y se la entrego a la enfermera.

Se movió, tiene el cordón enrollado en su cuello, la voy a tratar de enderesar, OK.

Stella lloraba mas, Tranquilizate Stella todo va a salir bien, Mac la comenzo acariciar, ya va a salir,el la acariciaba,Stella!todo va a salir bien.

Mac, no la puedo perder, Stella lloraba.

Esa no es una posibilidad, Stella va a salir bien, Mac la miraba serio.

Media hora mas tarde Angy grito, Stella, ya esta, puja antes que esta chica cambie de opinión.

Mac ven aquí quiero que tu la recibas, Mac se sentó al lado de Angy, Ella lo dirigía donde poner sus manos.

Stella pujo y finalmente Sophie, nació.

Mac recibió a la bebe, Angy la tomo, le dio una palmada y le entrego la niña a Stella, ella lloraba, es hermosa. Angy tomo a Anna y se la entrego a Mac.

Son perfectas, Mac lloraba.

Angy continuo trabajando, las enfermeras se encargaron de tomar a las niñas y arreglarlas con la ropa que las hermanas de Stella habían llevado.

Angy salio de la habitación, Vaya cuanta gente tenemos aquí, ella abrazo a Reed, Anderson vaya, juraría que es una de esas reuniones de reencuentro, las niñas están perfectas, los padres también, solo unas cuantas lágrimas de ambos lados, decía Angy sonriendo.

Ya podemos pasar, preguntaba Marco.

Si, en un momento, pero, poco a poco, creo que nadie se va a oponer que entre primero a ver a su hija, Antonella y Marco, esperaban para ver a Stella, Mariana fue a buscar a Don.

Lo encontró en una banca llorando, Amor que te pasa?

Nada.

Nada? No me mientas Don.

Recordé cuando, el suspiro, Stella perdió al bebe, ella lloraba y gritaba, yo me quede con ella, cuando Mac se llevo al niño.

Don debe haber sido horrible para ustedes, no sabes como me alegro que te tenia ahí para ayudarla,ella lo abrazo, pero ahora es distinto, ella esta bien, las niñas están bien, ya podemos pasar a verlas, vamos a conocer a nuestras sobrinas, Mariana le sonrió a Don, ellos regresaron a la habitación.

Mac y Stella estaban acostados en la pequeña cama de hospital, mirando a las niñas.

Mac le sonrió, Mira lo que has hecho Bonasera,Stella sonrió,es un excelente trabajo, ella sonreía mas, estas cansada?

Si, aunque creo que no nos van a dejar dormir por mucho tiempo.

No hay problema, total yo no duermo mucho.

A quien se parecen?Stella las veía.

A mi son hermosas, dijo Mac sonriendo, coloco a Anna en su pecho beso su cabeza, el la olia, miro a Stella,lo has sentido.

Si, dijo Stella sonriendo.

El miraba a Sophie en el pecho de Stella, paso su mano por la cabeza de la bebe,no me voy a cansar nunca de esto.

Hablaremos en la madrugada, le dijo Stella riendo.

Creeme que estaré feliz de mi insomnio, debes descansar, te ves agotada.

Mac,tenemos un sin fin de familiares y amigos afuera, no vamos a descansar en un buen rato, además no creo que pueda pegar un ojo estoy muy emocionada.

Menos mal, dijo Mac mientras miraba a Sophie.

Que?

Tienen tu nariz,dijo Mac sonriendo.

Creo que son tus cejas, dijo Stella sonriendo, definitivamente las mejillas regordetas son tuyas.

Todos los bebes tienen mejillas regordetas,dijo Mac sonriendo.

Oh no son tuyas, Stella reía,Mac la beso.

Marco y Antonella entraron a la habitación.

Ensenale a tu padre lo que has hecho, Stella reía,Mac le estiro brazos Antonella, pasándole a la bebe, ella la recibió y se la entrego a su papa.

Marco comenzo a llorar, Son hermosas.

Oh si, tienen de donde salir lindas,Mac le sonrió a Don que entraba con Mariana.

Don carga a tu ahijada, Don se quedo frió miro a Mac, Anna es tu ahijada, Mariana es su madrina, Stella y yo lo decidimos hace semanas.

Don sonrió y tomo a la niña, Stell felizmente se parece a ti,si no en vez de colegiatura tendríamos que ahorrar para la cirugía.

Antonella, Mac dijo sonriendo toma a tu ahijada, Stella le entrego a Sophie, Antonella sonreía, Vaya por lo que veo aquí vamos a tener problemas para peinarte.

Mac le sonrió, si ya me di cuenta, tienen rizos, Stella sonrió.

James entro en la habitación, beso a Stella en la mejilla, viste no te ahogaste, le susurro en el oído, ella sonrió, Vamos a ver estas pequeñas, el se acerco Antonella, le sonrió, no me vas a decir que nuestra ahijada no es una belleza, el extendió su mano a Mac y le entrego dos estuches de joyería, Stella sonrió, la tradición Stell, le dijo James sonriendo.

Mac tomo los estuches beso a Stella y se levanto de la cama,abrazo a su hermano,abrió el primer estuche, acercándose Antonella le sonrió, separo los ángeles y le coloco uno a la bebe, luego se acerco a Mariana e hizo lo mismo. Mariana y Antonella miraban las medallas.

Mac se acerco a Stella, ella se inclino y le puso las medallas, la beso.

Antonella leyó la medalla, Stella Bonasera Taylor, no entiendo no deberían decir los nombres de las niñas.

Las de Stella tienen los nombres de las niñas, dijo Mac.

Stella leía sus medallas, Anna Bonasera Taylor, Sophie Bonasera Taylor, ella sonrió.

Son lindas, dijo Mariana, de donde sacaron la idea?

Es una tradición de mi familia, dijo Mac, cuando mi abuelo fue a la guerra, decidió dárselas a sus hijos y esposa, dijo que no había nada mas difícil, que ser la esposa de un soldado y criar a los hijos de este, el decía que los hijos le pertenecen mas a la madre que al padre, después de la guerra estaba encargado de entregar las medallas a los padres de los soldados caídos, según el no se detenía hasta poder informar a la madre que había pasado con su hijo y agradecerle su sacrificio, Mac le sonrió a James, cuando me toco ir a pelear, me recordaba constantemente a quien pertenecía y que me esperaban en casa.

Mariana y Antonella sonrieron, Creo que me voy a robar tu tradición,dijo Mariana.

Mac sonrió, estas chicas necesitan primos con quien jugar, así que ponte a trabajar.

Mariana sonrió mirando a Don, Ya estamos trabajando.

Voy a salir para que Lindsay pueda entrar,dijo James, no queremos que nos saquen a patadas de aquí, todos fueron estrando poco a poco.

Danny, Lindsay y Hawkes, entraron a la habitacion.

Mac abrazo a Hawkes,Que bueno verte.

Hawkes abrazo a Stella, parece que tus hijas tenian mi intinerario, el cargo una de las ninas, perfectas la cantidad de dedos necesaria.

Danny y Lindsay,cargaron a las niñas, deberíamos arreglar el matrimonio, decia Danny.

Danny, Lindsay lo miraba.

Vamos Linds, son hermosas, no crees que Daniel estaría agradecido, Mac sonreía.

Reed entro en la habitación beso a Stella,Mac le entrego a las dos niñas, ahora cuida de tus hermanas, Reed sonreía.

Stell ya tenemos niñero, dijo Mac sonriendo.

Miren los que es traje,dijo Reed.

Mac abrió el regalo de Reed, eran unas franelas con mensajes, "Si crees que soy encantadora deberías conocer a mi hermano"

Mac se reía, no pusiste tu teléfono?

Vaya, error de imprenta deberían haberlo puesto, Reed se reía.

James y Audrey, entraron, ella abrazo a Stella.

Dime si tengo que tenerle a algo,decía Audrey.

No, lo bueno es que puedes aprovechar y golpear a James,si quieres hacerlo.

Gracias por la ayuda Stell, dijo James, arqueandole los ojos a Stella.

Son hermosas,decía Audrey cargando una de las bebes.

La madre de Mac llego entro en la habitación con las sobrinas de Mac, Is y Anna miraban a las bebes emocionadas.

Mily abrazo a Stella,son hermosas, Stella sonreía, ya lo sentiste?

Si, dijo Stella dejando escapar una lágrima.

Mac la miro preocupado, Que?

Mily le sonrió a Mac, ser madre.

Stella le sonrió a Mac limpiando sus lágrimas, ya no vives por ti, si no por tus hijos, es un sentimiento difícil de explicar, te cambia para siempre, es maravilloso.

Mac beso a Stella.

No entiendo, dejo escapar Is,todos la miraron, por que no podemos vivir aquí?quiero estar con las bebes, todos sonrieron.

Después de unas horas, Mac y Stella se quedaron solos en la habitación.

Stell, quiero que duermas yo cuido a las niñas, no voy a dejar que te despierten, yo me encargo de las niñas,ella sonrió,Que no crees que pueda?

A ver Mac, sabes cambiar panales?

Si, el arqueo sus cejas

Si?Puedes dar pecho?

Ok, solo dejare que te despierten si tienen hambre.

Deberían estar por venir para eso, dijo ella sonriendo, Van a usar tu parque como restaurante.

Mac se puso rojo, Stella,el arqueo sus cejas, duerme te despierto si vienen.

El miraba a las niñas en sus cunas, sonrió se acostó en la cama con Stella, ella se acomodo en su pecho, solo falta algo.

Que?pregunto Stella, Mac jugaba con sus rizos.

La fecha Stell, el tomo su mano y le enseno el anillo de compromiso que ella tenia.

Uh la fecha, ella sonrió, ya la elegí, Mac sonrió.


	25. Negro,Blanco y grises

James estaba sentado en la banca de un parque, un hombre se acerco a el y le entrego un café, el lo tomo, levanto la mirada y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

El hombre se sentó al lado de el,No se como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi hija, yo no hubiera podido cubrir todo lo que usted le ha dado, el le sonrió al hombre.

Ha sido un placer, ver como ella se ha recuperado de su situación, creo que realmente ha logrado salir adelante.

Si, ella lo ha hecho, ayer me llamo de París, mañana va a estar en Alemania, en una semana en Italia, se siente dichosa ayudando a los demás, creo que nunca podre pagarle el hecho de volver a escucharla reír.

Ya lo pago, limpio un poco de mi basura, James le sonrió.

Vaya parece que nuestro amigo no se equivoco en presentarnos, dijo el hombre mirando a James.

Oh no, le he dicho el es un hombre inteligente,creo que todos estábamos fastidiados con el escritor, al parecer sus mediocres libros van a valer algo, James sonrió, usted sabe cuando el autor esta muerto valen mas.

Como supo lo que había pasado?

James sonrió, yo lo se todo, sobre todo de mi familia,los cuido.

Me voy a tener que cuidar de usted?

No, mientras todo quede como esta, ninguno se beneficiaria si esto se llega a saber, lo que mas me importa es Mac.

El sospecha de Sinclair, nunca se podrá imaginar lo que paso, yo estoy retirado por lo que paso, le debo a Mac el hecho de no haber terminado en la cárcel, su declaración fue decisiva para mi situación.

Acuerdese que Mac, solo ve blanco y negro, no se confié, es mejor que no aparezca por su camino, podría sospechar, James miro al hombre fijamente.

No lo haré, creo que le pague la ayuda que me dio en ese momento.

Grises a mi me gustan los grises a diferencia de mi hermano,James le sonrió al hombre, al parecer todos estamos a mano, James se levanto de la banca,es una desgracia que ese pobre escritor haya sido asesinado por un vulgar delincuente, el le sonrió al hombre.

Ciertamente lo es, el hombre se levanto entendiéndole la mano a James, ella como esta?

James sonrió, preparando su boda, es una mujer excepcional, James estrechaba la mano del hombre.

Realmente lo es, una vez mas gracias por la ayuda a mi hija.

Siempre a su orden Inspector Gerard, siempre es bueno contar con amigos como usted, James sonrió y se fue dejando a Gerard en el parque.


	26. Alegria

Mac estaba sentado en la banca de la iglesia, no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso, esperaba impaciente que le avisaran, miraba la imagenes en los altares, cuantas veces había estado ahí sin consuelo, miraba a todas las personas sentadas en las bancas sonrientes, felices, pensaba en lo afortunado que era, si afortunado,Lindsay lo llamo.

Mac, ya puedes pasar ya esta lista, el entro en la habitación, estaba ahí con su vestido blanco todos esos detalles, vio sus hermosos rizos rubios como caían con su velo,solo podía pensar que todo era perfecto, Mac sonrió.

Estas tan hermosa.

Gracias Papi,ella lo abrazo y lo beso.

Vamos Sophie, se va hacer tarde, Stella acariciaba la cara de su hija.

Anna donde esta mi bouquet?no me puedo casar sin el.

Anna le entrego el bouquet a su hermana, Mac le dio un beso a su hija.

Papa, dijo Anna.

Que no puedo besar a mi chica? dijo el arqueando sus cejas.

Siempre que quieras,dijo Anna sonriendo, pero en puntos estrategicos, no quiero dañar mi maquillaje.

El sonrió, puntos estrategicos?arqueo sus cejas.

Lo siento, a veces no se hablar de otra manera, dijo ella sonriendo, mejor te beso yo, Anna beso a Mac el sonrió

Stella beso a Mac en la mejilla, Nervioso?

Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, mas de lo que crees.

Vamos,dijo Stella, No queremos que Daniel piense que lo plantaste.


	27. Boss

Mac entro en su oficina, quien lo diría? miraba sus fotos, el sonrio un rato.

Adam entro a la oficina de Mac

Boss, dijo Adam serio

Creo que yo te debería decirte eso a ti, dijo Mac sonriendo

Adam sonrió, creo que no puedo dejar de llamarte así.

Quien diría que serias mi sucesor?Mac arqueo sus cejas

Vaya ni yo mismo lo creo, ni mi esposa lo cree.

Mac sonrio,Tengo que recoger algunas cosas.

Boss, por mi deje todo igual, esta oficina es una recopilacion de maravillosos recuerdos.

Ciertamente pero hay cosas que tienen que venir conmigo, Mac miraba las fotos. En una estaba Don, Mariana,Stella y Mac el día del bautizo de los hijos de Don. Seguía viendo las fotos una de Hawkes recibiendo un reconocimiento de las manos del presidente. Una de Lindsay, Danny con Lucy y Daniel. Sophie y Daniel el día de su matrimonio. Anna con su uniforme militar el día de su graduación. Una de la boda de Sophie y Daniel donde estaban todos los del equipo. Sophie en el salón de clase donde ensenaba con sus alumnos. Una de Anna, James,Audrey, James Jr e Is en DC.

Adam interrumpió los pensamientos de Mac,Y Anna ya regreso de Irak?esta haciendo un maravilloso trabajo de embajadora de la ONU, lo vi en las noticias anoche.

No ha vuelto, espero que regrese pronto, ya esta haciendo falta verla.

Papa, Sophie toco la puerta de la oficina de Mac, el sonrió al verla, Mama me dijo que estarías aquí.

Hola Sophie, Adam le dio un beso en la mejilla, Como esta señora Messer?

Bien, todo esta bien, mis primos como están?

Cada día mas locos, Adam le sonrió a Sophie,Como esta el doctor Messer?

Emocionado, Sophie sonrió, muy emocionado.

Tiene porque,Adam le dijo un beso en la mejilla a Sophie,Mac lo miro serio, eh eh creo que te estoy acaparando, Sophie sonrió, los dejo.

Ella se acerco a Mac y lo beso, Pasa algo? dijo Mac mientras abrazaba a su hija.

No quería decirte algo, le dijo ella sonriendo.

Ya sabes? dijo Mac señalando su vientre.

Si, es un niño, ella le sonrió, lo vamos a llamar Mac

El la abrazo y la beso.


	28. Cita anual

Stella estaba sentada en una banca con un gran árbol brindándole sombra, Mac se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado.

Nuestra cita anual?

Si, dijo ella, hablaste con Sophie?

Si, Mac sonrió, cuando crecieron tanto, todo paso tan rápido, un día cambiaba panales y guardaba dientes de leche y al otro, se estaba casando.

No todo paso tan rápido, tienen tu sonrisa, me encanta mirarlas.

Recuerdas esa llamada?

Como olvidarla, creo que fue el peor día de mi vida, que te llamen a decir que tu hija esta desaparecida en acción,Stella miro fijamente a Mac, no paraste hasta que la trajiste de vuelta, recuerdo cuando saliste de la casa, no vuelvo sin mi bebe, esas fueron tus palabras, sabia que la traerías de vuelta, Anna se parece tanto a ti, casi me muero cuando volvió a la semana a acción.

Mac sonrió, es un soldado.

Si lo se, ya lo acepte pero no dejo de preocuparme.

No dejamos de preocuparnos,Mac sonrió, Señora Messer, recuerdas cuando nos dijo que salia con Daniel.

Stella sonrió, creí que ibas a matar al chico, es un buen chico Mac.

Lo se, se parece a Linds.

Mac se parece a Danny, dicen que los hijos son una versión mejorada de nosotros mismos, donde escuche eso?

Yo lo dije, yo lo digo, espero que el pequeño Mac, sea mejor que yo, Mac sonrió

No creo amor, mejor hombre que tu no creo, espero que se parezca a ti con eso me conformo, Mac le sonrió a Stella, listo para tu jubilacion?

Si,mas que listo, vamos a tener mucho trabajo, Mac le sonrió a Stella, ellas me hacen tan feliz, tu me haces tan feliz.

Lo se, Stella sonrió, nos vamos a volver locos.

Si, nuestro nieto nos va a volver locos, Mac le entrego un pequeño ramo de rosas a Stella.

Lista,Mac le sonrió, los dos se levantaron, ella coloco las flores en la pequeña lapida.

Te extrañamos hijito.

Mac la abrazo.


End file.
